75th Hunger Games (Third Quarter Quell): Heartbroken Lies
by ThatOneMentalChick
Summary: To remind you that no one was ever truly protected from the evil of the rebel, ages 19-25 will be reaped. SYOT: Submit your own tribute to my hands, and watch as I play with them like putty. But be warned: There will be romance, death, hate, and most of all: Heartbreak. ***SYOT CLOSED***
1. Gander Glam, Jemima Thomas

First:** The creator of the District One girl, decided she wanted no interaction between the tributes like I normally do. I am going to grant her wishes, and please do not be mad with her. Some people just don't want their tributes to have pre-interaction. It's alright, Second: My computer has been down for like 4 days (it feels like) now and we just barely got it fixed. So, guess what the bad news is? We lost all of our poll votes. I did the poll again, so please go back and vote. I'm so sorry for this inconvienence. Third: My whole family is obssessed with Hunger Games. No lie. So, my sister wanted to do a Chapter. I'm going to let her do the first part of the Games but only with your blessing and lastly, your playlist for District 1: Gander Intro; On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons. Gander Goodbye; She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Jemima Intro; IDGAF by Blood on the Dance floor. Jemima Goodbye; A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Let's get it started**

**Gander Glam, age 19**

Glamour and I hold hands as we walk down the street. "Man, what are the odds huh?" she asks.

"What?" I ask, dropping a few coins into a beggars cup. Usually District 1 doesn't have beggars, but sometimes things get rough. The hobbly man thanks me.

"Well, we have a chance of going back into the arena Gander. Aren't you sad?" she asks.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean we get picked Glam-Glam." I say. She giggles and I smile. I love being helpful and making people smile. I tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ears, and she looks up at me with those silver eyes. I feel myself slowly start to melt in my shoes.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" I ask her. She smiles again and looks on the ground. Glamour is very shy, like... very.

"Aw, don't get shy on me now princess." I say, tilting her chin up to meet my eyes. I have never really liked my eyes. They're a dull brown, and I've always marveled in colored eyes. I brush my slightly long brown hair from my eyes, and give Glamour's hand a slight squeeze.

"We'll be okay." I say. She raises an eyebrow, and we come to a stop in front of my house. She pushes the door to it open, and drops her satchel on our table.

"Terric! Mr. Terric!" she calls. My brother comes from upstairs. After our parents died when I was 7 (he was 14) he raised me all by himself. I think I am glad I was raised by him, the way I turned out was great. He looks nothing like me though. He has my mother's green eyes and my father's blonde hair. A typical District 1 boy. Except, he doesn't qualify for being a tribute. Thank god.

"Hey, what's in the satchel Glam-Glam?" he asks, opening her bag. She swats at his hand.

"You never touch a ladies bag." she says slyly.

"Yeah, but if that lady is going to one day be the sister I never wanted, then I should be able to see what she brings into my residence." he says, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Ooooh, you going to take that Glam?" I ask. She sends me a playful glare and I throw my hands up in the air.

"I back down. I surrender." I say. She opens the satchel to reveal jars of jam and loaves of bread.

"How did I not hear that clanging in your bag?" I ask. She shrugs.

"S'not that hard to miss really. Anyways, who's up for toast?" she asks. I remember a joke for the 51st Games that dad used to tell me.

"Hey Glam, if Katniss Everdeen is the girl on fire, and Peeta Mellark is the boy with the bread, then what will their children be?" I ask.

"Toast!" Terric shouts, and we burst into laughter. Glam keeps a straight face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Did you not forget Glimmer was my mother?" she asks. I close my eyes and curse under my breath.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"No matter, would you guys like toast or not?" she asks. Terric and I nod.

"I feel like an idiot." I mutter to Terric.

"S'cause you are." he says. I punch his arm, and he punches me back.

"Don't even think about it, I'd beat you in a wrestling match." he says. I roll my eyes and take a seat at the dining table. Glamour fries some banana along with our toast, and even puts out strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. Fresh from the market. She puts the bread on a skillet and toasts it. When it's golden brown on the bottom she spreads the jam and puts the fried banana and berries on the bread.

"Eat up, and then we'll go to the reaping." she says as bright as ever again. I really hope she's okay, it was a stupid mistake to remind her of her lost mother. After a quick breakfast, Glamour says she has to go home to get changed.

"That's a good idea, I'm going to shower." I say. I race up our stairs into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and it pours onto my skin. That's nice. After scrubbing clean, I step from the shower and go into my room. I search the drawers and find a outfit. Slipping on the long-sleeved teal shirt, I go to the closet. Pulling out a pair of well fitting jeans, I grab a pair of jeweled boots that I was given for my 19th birthday to celebrate me no longer being eligible. What good that did. I pull on the jeans and zip up the boots, then gel back my hair before going down the stairs.

"Ready?" Terric asks. I shrug. We walk to the reaping in silence, then Terric claps me on the back. "Good Luck." he says. I nod, and go into the front, where all the strong bored 19 year olds stand.

"Welcome! Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the reaping for the Third Quarter Quell and if you want to be in lamen's terms the 75th Hunger Games!" our escort Sparkle calls. I roll my eyes. That's not even what Lamen's Terms mean. But the crowd hoots and hollers nonetheless.

"Now, this year we will be choosing from ages 19-25! Isn't that exciting?!" she asks. More cheers. Give me a break here. She sits down while the Mayor gives his same rehearsed speech and then the video plays.

"Now for the tributes. Muscle before beauty!" she calls and steps over to the boy's ball. "You're male tribute for District 1 is... Gander Glam!" she calls. My eyes dilate in a bit of fear. I'm mostly shocked as I step on stage. _I don't wanna leave home! I don't wanna! _Right now my father would call me a whiny little... well you get the point.

"Now for the girls!" Sparkle calls. "Jemima Thomas!" she calls. A girl takes stage, I try not to look at her as we shake hands, and as I am led into the Justice Building.

**Jemima Thomas, age 23**

I scrub at my cinnamon colored skin, and lather up my jet black hair. Liam, my husbands brother, always calls me Cinnamon because of the color of my skin. My patience is wearing thin with him. He's only 11, but I'm sick of dealing with him. After cleaning myself up, I put on a grey dress, and tie up my hair with a white ribbon. After slipping on some flat shoes, I go into the girls room. The two infants lay in their seperate cribs, sleeping soundly. Well, Talia is sleeping, and Nissa is screaming her lungs out.

"Shh Nissa, it's alright. You're alright. Are you hungry?" I ask her. I am answered with a whimper. I go to the built in fridge, and pull out a bottle. I give it to her after shaking and heating it up. I hold her while she eats, and burp her. "There, there. Back to sleep love." I say as her eyes sink low. Their birthday is in a couple days, they'll be one.

"Mick! Liam! Thank you for your help with th- oomf!" Liam runs into me, holding a can of strawberry jam. It spills onto my dress and I close my eyes.

"Sorry Jet. You can clean it up can't you? Just grab a rag and rub it-"

"Dab don't... rub." I say. Too late. The pale pink stuff is now all over the bodice of my dress. I grit my teeth, and sigh.

"It's alright Liam. I'll just change dresses." I say, a bit annoyed with my 11 year old brother-in-law.

"Whoa there Jet, whatever happened to your dress must have been pretty bad." Mick says, entering from the kitchen with a piece of toast.

"Your brother decided running around the house with full jars of jam would be suitable. Now I have to change." I sigh.

"Oh, Liam. Upstairs now, you have to get changed anyways." he says. The brown-haired boy looks up at his brother and flashes him a thumbs up before bolting up the stairs.

"Don't run in the-" _slam! _"House. Michael James Thomas, what are we going to do with William?" I ask exasperrated. Mick shrugs.

"Just a bit longer Jerry," he swoons. He only uses Jerry when he wants me to do something. "When he's 18, he goes off to boarding school. Can you wait until his last reaping?" he asks. I roll my chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't think I can wait until his first Micky." I say. Mick follows after me, as I go upstairs back into the girl's room. I find Liam, holding Talia.

"Oh hey there Jet. Look, Talia likes to fly!" Liam squeals, throwing the young infant in the air.

"Liam no!" I scream. Luckily he's in school catch, and he catches her as she giggles.

"That's enough play time, why don't you go get ready." I say, as the doorbell rings. Liam goes into his room and I go downstairs. I swing open the door and my mother swooshes in, placing her brown hair behind her back and looking at me with her matching chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Jemima. Mick." she says. Pepper, my blonde-haired green-eyed friend swooshes in behind her.

"Ooh, where are the girls?" she asks.

"Hi Pepper, I'm fine and you?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Jet, how are you?" she asks, hugging me.

"Good."

"Her name is Jemima, I did not name her after some sort of aircraft." my mother scolds. She gives me a dissapproving glare. "Go change that filthy dress. Where is my little Tia and Issie?" my mother asks.

"They're upstairs. I have to bathe them." I say.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Pepper squeals and races upstairs. I follow after, and quickly change into a extravagant white dress. "Willi-snot." Pepper says, looking at the boy.

"Pe-poop." he snarls back.

"Jerk."

"Look who's talking you bitch I ought-"

"Language!" my mother cries.

"The girls are in their room Pepper, why don't you go see them. Liam, Mick is downstairs go eat breakfast." I say calmly. They go their seperate ways, and my mother sends me sad look.

"You shouldn't put up with him and his attitude. I'd leave him on the streets I would." she says. I shake my head and prepare the girls bath in our large sink. Our girls are very small and really both can fit in our enormous sink.

"Mother, I can't do that. He's Mick's little brother, and he's only 11. It would devastate Mick if I refused to care for him. Even if he is a horrible child." I say in a deafeated tone.

"He's a brat that doesn't know the stretch of a dollar." Pepper says. I roll my eyes, as a single toll rings throughout the District. Time for the reaping.

-!-!

"Welcome! Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the reaping for the Third Quarter Quell and if you want to be in lamen's terms the 75th Hunger Games!" our escort Sparkle calls. I sigh and clap with the others. She blabbers about something else, shows us the video and then crosses to the male ball. I don't have time to hope for Mick when the boy is named. "You're male tribute for District 1 is... Gander Glam!" she calls.

He's a decent looking boy, chocolate brown hair and eyes. "I know him!" Pepper says from next to me.

"You do. Oh really?" I ask.

"Mhm, his brother is like my huge crush." she says.

"Oh, okay." I say.

"Now for your female... Jemima Thomas!" she calls. I look back to my mother, who has Liam, Nissa and Talia. I look over to the boys section, where Mick stands. I slowly walk on stage, holding my head up high. I see Mick run a hand through his blonde hair and dart his green eyes down. _It's going to be okay_, I think in my head. There goes my hopes for ever owning a bookstore.

**Gander Glam (_aijalontheman2012)_**

Terric comes in first. "Hey little brother." He says. He hugs me a bit.

"I'm going to be okay." I assure.

"I know you are. I wish I had something to give you." he says. I sigh.

"I know you don't have a token for me. It's alright. Just take care of Glam, promise? Besides, that's the best thing you can give me right now." I say. He nods and gives me a awkward hug.

"I love you little brother." He says, then a peacekeeper comes to retrieve him. Glamour comes in next, and rushes right into my arms.

"Gander please don't go." she cries. I pet her hair gently. "Ssh my love." I try and soothe. She presses her lips to mine in a hungry cry for passion. I sigh into her mouth, my heart aching.

"Why must it be you?" she sobs after she's pulled away. I don't answer her, just hold her close to me.

"Times up." a peacekeeper says. She looks at me in fear and I give her a solemn nod, watching as my last chance to see her slips between my fingers.

**Jemima Thomas (_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)_**

I look up as Mick enters, his eyes glistening. "Jet-"

"Shh, just hold me." I whisper and he pulls me into his strong arms.

"Oh my poor sweetheart." He mutters into my hair. He tilts my chin up so my eyes can meet his. His lips press to mine in kind gentleness. He pulls away finally.

"The girls?" I ask gently.

"Pepper is babysitting them and Liam. You'll come home to me right?" He begs. I nod my head, my heart melting for him.

"I can't care for them alone you know." He says.

"You won't be alone, you have Pepper and mother." I say. He looks at me.

"You know that's not what I mean." He says. I do, but I would never voice that. Not now and definitely not here.

"Times up." a peacekeeper says. He pulls Mick away from me, and I'm left alone. My mother comes in next.

"Oh mother, take care of them please?" I beg her. She takes her hands in mine.

"They'll be in good care dear. Be safe in there and come home for us." she says. She pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you mother. I love you." I say.

"I love you too dear." she says. It's only minutes later when peacekeepers enter and take her away from me. _I'm going to die._


	2. Soren Sarutobi, Matsu Takeshima

**I'll be doing even Districts first (2, 4, 6, 8,) and then the odds, so I need even numbers before you submit an odd! Thanks, and oh, there will be no Sponsor System :( I simply don't have that much time. Here is District 2, Soren and Matsu.**

**Soren Sarutobi, age 20**

"Soren!" her voice is like heaven on earth to me. I proposed yesterday, and she actually said yes. I can't believe she's my fiancé.

"Coming my love!" I call, hopping out of the shower. I slide into the white, collared shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black jeans, and black sneakers. After lacing my shoes, I race down our stairs. Our house is nice, really. We aren't rich like most District 2 citizens, but we fare off well. Heathcliff and Holden wrestle on the floor. They're both pretty brutal, though they don't give off that vibe. Holden has Heath in a head lock, ruffling up his black hair.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Heath growls, trying to wrestle free from his 17-year-old twin. Holden releases him, chuckling to himself.

"Breakfast boys!" Teru calls from the kitchen. She comes in from the kitchen, her dark hair done up and her green eyes as vibrant and loving as ever. She looks so natural in her white dress, and shoes. Like a god sent angel. She moves swiftly, smoothing down my blonde hair and looking into my sky blue eyes.

"I love you." Is all I can manage without pouring out my entire heart like I do at night. She smiles faintly.

"I love you too. Now come eat." she says gently. She grabs my hand and leads me to the dining room table, where Heath and Holden pile their plates with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and assorted fruits.

"Hey! I wanted the last bacon!" Heath growls as Holden plops it on his plate.

"I'm making more, now come down." Teru says, and giggles. Her life is like the tinkling of bells, and brings a smile to my face. After filling up my plate, I snatch the bacon from Holden's plate.

"The man of the house gets the last bacon." I say, and stuff it in my mouth. Holden looks at me angrily.

"Man? More like little boy. I tower over you at 6'0 ft big brother." Heath offers. I shoot him a death glare.

"Oh both of you stop it." Teru says from the kitchen.

"Did dad send us anything from the Capitol?" Holden asks suddenly. My face goes grim. I don't really like my parents, since they left us to fend for ourselves here in District 2 while they lived a lavish life in the Capitol.

"Uh, yeah. One for each of you on the coffee table." Teru says, taking a seat next to me and stealing a sliced banana from my plate. I fake scowl at her, and she giggles again, resting her head on my shoulder. Heath comes back with the envelopes, dropping them on the table. I clear dishes, while they open the letters. I never read them, Teru does. She likes to hear about the Capitol. It interests her. Whatever.

"_And so my dear children, here is a check to pay for your wedding, and checks to pay for your training to take part in the Games next year. Congratulations to all of you, signed, Mum and Dad._ Isn't that nice sweetie?" Teru asks. I snort.

"Please. Let's just get to the reaping." I mutter.

-!-!

Teru and I clasp hands until the separate us for sign-up. I kiss her cheek gently.

"Good luck love." I say. She looks back up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Good luck to you too." She says. Holden's dark eyes catch mine for a moment, as he goes to stand with the 26 and up, and the other kids that are safe another year. I stand alone in line. Not people like to be around me, I'm often considered brooding or intimidating. Probably better, don't want anybody nosing into my business.

"Welcome! Welcome District 2! To the Third Quarter Quell Reaping. Now, this year we will choose from ages, 19 to 25. Isn't that exciting?" our escort Mardune asks. Whoops and hollers erupt from the crowd. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Now, first we have our annual speech from your Mayor, and we have our video." he asks. More hollering. After the speech, the history and such, and our video, Mardune steps back to the microphone.

"Now, for the girls." he exclaims.

"I'm bursting with a joy." a man in front of me says. I chuckle.

"Our female tribute for District 2 is... Matsu Takeshima!" she exclaims. There is a burst of sobs from the 23 year section. Oh goodness. A crier. That'll just break our District. She has black hair and eyes, (or a dark brown, I can't really see) and she looks terrified. Her face is contorted in a pain that is unrecognizable. Poor girl. After some fake comfort, Mardune strides to the boy's ball.

"Now, for us men." he chuckles. The District erupts into fake laughs. I keep my arms crossed.

"Our male tribute is... Soren Sarutobi!" he calls. What pitying fool will it be... wait a minute. Sarutobi? Soren Sarutobi?

"Come on up lad." Mardune says as the camera focuses on me. Shock overrides my body as I walk steadily up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 2 tributes, Soren Sarutobi and Matsu Takeshima!" he calls. There is the reading of the Treaty of Treason, we shake hands, and then are escorted into the Justice Building. I let a single tear roll from my eyes.

**Matsu Takeshima, age 23**

"Enoch! Hurry!" I call up the stairs.

"Why?" he bellows. I mentally facepalm.

"Because your breakfast is getting cold and today is the reaping. Your 25, stop acting like a child!" I call back up. He mutters some un-intelligible profanity, and thunders down the stairs.

"Yes _mother._" he drawls.

"Don't call me that." I tell him.

"Fine." he says.

"Look, I know you're in a bad mood because of today,"

"I thought you had seen your last reaping," he stops to count on his fingers. "5 years ago!" he growls. I sigh.

"Don't interrupt. Look, there is the large chance it won't be me. Maybe a few slips. Out of... thousands!" I exaggerate, throwing my hands in the air.

"Overexaggerater." he says, piling food onto his plate. I sit in a chair, looking at him.

"That's not even a word." I point out.

"Sure it isn't." he says sarcastically.

"It's not!" I pout. Usually, I'm very motherly and proper and don't pout. But I feel a bit disarranged this morning.

"Sure. Hey, is er... Kartik coming over?" he asks. My brother and Kartik were best friends. The relationship drifted away though, when we started dating.

"I guess." I shrug, pulling a book from my bag on the table. I open it, and 'stick my nose' in it, as Enoch always teases. The doorbell rings, but I'm so engulfed in The Tales of Once Was, that I don't hear it.

"I'll get it." I think Enoch mutters, and it's when Kartik's voice fills the air that I snap closed my book. Kartik has this frown on his face, and he seems distressed.

"What's wrong?" I ask, smoothing out my ocean blue dress. I wore my favorite, white stockings, black dress shoes and a lovely ocean blue dress that flows to my knees. I look nice if I say so myself.

"You look beautiful." Kartik compliments.

"Thank you. Now what's wrong?" I ask again. He looks up.

"Oh, I tore my sleeve. I don't even know _how._" he frowns. I sigh.

"Let me look at it." I say, pulling the sewing kit from under the couch. I work easily, my years of practice at sewing coming in handy. When I was a girl. I'd rip things up and then sew them back together. My mother (bless her soul) finally bought me fabric, and now I have a quilt made from old skirts, dresses, blouses, and lace socks and stockings. I sew back the navy blue shirt easily, and offer him breakfast.

"No, no thank you. I came to walk you to the reaping." He grins. I blush ferociously. I look to Enoch.

"You won't be late?" I asks. Every year. He's late every year.

"Promise little sis. Go on, I'll be a good boy." he teases. I roll my eyes.

"Goodbye Enoch." I say, and make for the door with Kartik hot on my heels.

"Bye _mother." _he calls as Kartik closes it.

-!-!

I stand alone. I'm very shy. Actually, scratch that. I'm _extremely _shy. How I made it through grade school was always a mystery to me. I look over, and directly across from me, in the male 23-year-old male victor division (there are too many Victors to fit on stage, so they have their own roped off area), is Enoch. His dirty blonde hair blowing in the District 2 breeze. I hate summers. Everything is so hot and sticky, and men sweat like pigs. Even us girls have a bit of perspiration problems, especially the ones down at the CTF. Childrens Training Facility. The air conditioner doesn't work down there and it gets extremely hot. I know, because all past victors teach down there. Including Enoch. I look up at him, his black hair blowing around his face. I'm glad he made it on time. Made it _early_. His dark eyes find me in the crowd and he waves sadly. I give a faint smile and wave back.

"Welcome! Welcome District 2! To the Third Quarter Quell Reaping. Now, this year we will choose from ages, 19 to 25. Isn't that exciting?" our escort Mardune asks. Whoops and hollers erupt from the crowd. I sigh, clapping (not happily) with the rest.

"Now, first we have our annual speech from your Mayor, and we have our video." he asks. More hollering. After the speech, and our video, Mardune steps back to the microphone.

"Now, for the reaping ." he exclaims. "Our female tribute is... Matsu Takeshima!" he yells. It registers immediately, tears bursting from my eyes before I can stop them. I sob and cry as I'm dragged on stage. My tears won't stop flowing, and I don't think I want them to.

"Now for our boys," Mardune says uneasily, after a failed attempt at comfort.

"Soren Sarutobi!" she yells. I sniffle a pit, and wipe my eyes. The man is looming and frightening, and he nearly breaks my hand during the shake. When we're ushered into the Justice Building, I swear I see a sparkling tear run down his face.

**Soren Sarutobi (_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)_**

Teru comes in first, tears glittering on her porcelien face. It hurts me to see her like this. Broken. Torn. She probably already feels alone.

"Soren!" she sobs, throwing herself into my arms. I catch her with ease (she probably weighs 200 pounds dripping wet, my wife is very small) and pull her close to me. I inhale the scent of lavender drifting up from her hair, it comforts me. No matter what shampoo she uses, she will always smell of lavender.

"Soren..." she whispers again.

"Shh, shh. I'll be alright. I'll try to come home. I promise." I swear, kissing her forehead.

"Good. Wear your engagement ring into the arena. Please?" she asks. I nod.

"Of course." I say. She pulls her lips into mine, and I pull her closer.

"I love you." we whisper at the same time.

"Times up." a peacekeeper says, but we stay locked in embrace. He steps over and heartlessly pulls Teru away from me. She thrashes and screams in his arms, begs for me.

"I love you Teru!" I shout.

"I lo-" _slam!_ The door shuts closed. I plop down on the velvet couch. Heath and Holden are next. I wordlessly wrap my arms around the two, as they hug me. We were never a sentimental group, showing our love by the game "Mercy" or by simply wrestling. Now is different.

"If I die,"

"Which you won't." Heath interrupts.

"If I _do_," I say through gritted teeth. "I want you to help Teru..._ forget._" I say, my heart wretching.

"Forget _what_, exactly?" Heath asks, raising an eyebrow. I sigh.

"Me, my Games, whatever happens to me..." I trail off, the thought is like stabbing a million bow and arrows through my heart.

"No way she's agreeing to that." Holden chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a frown. It will destroy her, hearing of my death and then... not moving on.

"If anyone should know Terry, it's you. She's not just going to _forget_. She'll carry that with her the rest of her life. Look, the peacekeepers are coming. We love you big brother." Holden says.

"I love you guys too." I whisper. They give me one last hug, before walking solemnly out of the room, much to the peacekeepers pleasure. Saves them from having to drag two very heavy 17 year olds from the room. I sniffle, clean up my eyes a bit, and wait to be taken to the train.

**Matsu Takeshima (_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)_**

Kartik is first.

"Kartik!" I gasp, as he envelopes me in a strong hug. His lips press against my forehead, and I feel that tingling sensation I get whenever we kiss. He runs his fingers through my black hair, and I stare into his lovely green eyes.

"Oh Matsu." he mumbles after we come up for air.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I say gently.

"Oh, it's not your fault. Not even close." he says. He kisses my cheek.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too Kartik." I say. He digs into his pocket, and retrieves something. It's a golden mockingjay necklace. The sun catches on it, making it look like the gift from the gods.

"It's not very uh, original. I just thought you'd want a token... in that arena you might..." he trails off, and I kiss him again.

"Thank you." I say, allowing him to clasp it on my neck.

"So you'll come home?" he asks.

"I promise." I swear. One last kiss, before the peacekeepers take him away.

"Matsu!" he screams, as he is dragged.

"Kartik!" I shout. The door slams shut. Enoch is next, his face red from rage.

"Enoch!" I say, taken aback. Is he mad it me? For being reaped? I hope not.

"They won't let me! They won't let me mentor you! They say it's an unfair adavntage." he rages. I sigh.

"Calm down Enoch. Give me a hug before the drag you away." I sniffle, and he wraps me in his warm embrace.

"Few slips out of thousands huh?" he asks softly.

"Shut up." I sigh, and bury my face in his chest.

"S'alright. I got Enobaria and Brutus on the job. If they don't bring you out I swear i'll-"

"Break their necks? Punch them in the gut? It won't bring me back Enoch." I say, looking into his dark eyes. People used to call us twins, because of the matching hair and eyes.

"Look, you'll come back, and I won't have to do that stuff." he says, and kisses my forehead. He gives me one last hug.

"I love you little sister." he mutters, as the heavy thuds of peacekeeper boots echo in the hallway.

"I love you too big brother." I sniffle, as the peacekeepers burst in and take him away. I collapse on the floor (something I never do) and sob into my skirt.

**My god, this took forever. It got deleted twice (courtesy of my younger siblings) and then I kept forgetting their names, outfits, family... i got frustrated a lot. But, I enjoy how it turned out, and if they don't fit in your imagination right, I'd be happy to go back and do some serious damage control. Both these tributes are from Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.**** So, yeah... okay bye!**


	3. Wolfgang Katsuragi, Zara Zellweger

**First, I have a poll. You choose the Victor. You can vote for two, so whether you vote for your tribute and your favorite tribute, or your two favorites, then so be it. And so as I said, I will go in the order that has both tributes already. Second, Emmeline C. Thornbrooke gave me constructive criticism about every time someone speaks, to make it another paragraph. If you guys like it, then I'll continue like this, if not, then I'll go back to the old way. And lastly, from now on, I'm going to be posting a song at the beginning of the Chapter, to show you the song that inspired this chapter. For Wolfgang Intro, it's Lies Greed Misery by Linkin Park, For Zara Intro, it's radioactive by Imagine Dragons, for Wolfgang goodbye Same Love or Thin Line by Macklemore and for Zara goodbye We Are Young by Fun**

**Wolfgang Katsuragi, 21**

I toss the bills on the seamstress counter, yawning. She picks up the clip of money wide-eyed.

"Sir-"

"Keep the change." I say boredly. She nods her thanks, and gets me her best suit, an inexpensive one. I walk out the store without thanks, and down the filthy streets of my low-class District. I even place the mayor somewhere below me. I probably have just as much money as the old man President Snow. I walk into our lovely high-tech business company. We create the newest technology for the Capital. We have over 1,000 employees and counting. And I'm next in line to own it. I walk in my office, setting my suit in the in-office closet. I spin around in my swivel chair. Someone barges in my office.

"Enlai!" I exclaim in partial disgust, partial happiness. I hate him, because he's technically richer than me, but he's my only friend. The Victor puts his hands on his hips.

"Hey rich boy." he rolls his eyes.

"Hey pretty boy." I shoot back. Enlai is the next Finnick Odair, with her perfectly chiseled features, his deep hazel eyes, and his dark black hair. He has women falling at his feet, but he chooses his gender. I scoff at him.

"Yeah, I just came to tell you, I have a personal meeting with Snow after today's reaping Wolf." he says. We are competitor's really, always showing off our money and connections.

"So?" I scoff. He raises an eyebrow, leaning on the desk.

"Aw, is Wolfy jealous?" he chuckles. He pulls my oval-shaped glasses from my face and chuckles as I reach for them. He is exceptionally taller and stronger than me. This is the guy that killed with his own bare hands.

"I laugh in your face kid." he smirks. I reach for them again, and he dangles them higher. Finally I plop down in the swivel chair again, blowing my blonde hair from my sky blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolf. Am I making you... _frustrated_?" he drawls.

"I hate you. I wish you were to die in that arena you know?" I ask him. He smirks.

"That's why I didn't. Sweetheart." he smirks. We had a relationship once, and then he went off to the Capitol and cheated. He used to call me sweetheart, and after he broke-up with me, I hated his rotten guts. He decided that was reason to keep me around. Now he constantly bothers me. I give a frustrated gasp.

"Oh... I have choice words for you Enlai." I mutter.

"I'm sure you do Woof. Whatever, I have to prep for the reaping." he says. I give a breath of relief.

"Thank the holy heavens. I still hate you!" I call to his back. He peers around the corner, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Miss you too Wolfy." he says.

I gather the files, and receipts from my desk, and quickly rush home. I stayed longer than intended. No matter, I'll be ready in time. I rush out the tall building down the streets of my District scum. Girls pass me either disgusted or dreamy looks, and guys yell out "Rich boy!" as I pass. I pay no matter. I wish my mother was still around, and not in some mental asylum in the Capital. Maybe if I'm reaped, I'll be allowed access to see her. I drop my files on the kitchen table as I enter my home. Father drinks a cup of coffee, which I greatly accept one of. I sip my coffee, and then glug it down, having a refill before I go upstairs. I finish my coffee, setting it on my dresser. I go into our fancy bathroom, turning all the right knobs for warm water. After scrubbing away (sweat or something, I have OCD, I hardly ever get dirty) I step from my shower. I gel down my hair, and place my glasses on my nose. Perfection. I go into my room, pulling out the clothes I got from the seamstress. A white, collared shirt under a black sweater, black jeans, and black sneakers. Gosh I'm good.

"Wolf, son, it's almost time to go." My father calls. I race downstairs, careful not to crease my pants. My father's brown hair is slicked back like mine. His blue eyes stare at me vibrantly, and he claps me on the back.

"That's my boy." he says. I shrug off his hand.

"You'll ruin my collar." I hiss. He goes quiet.

"Merla!" I snap my fingers. My personal Avox (all the way from the Capitol. I know. I _know. _)

"Get me my extra fancy cologne." I say. She nods. "Couldn't you get it yourself while you were upstairs?" my father asks.

"I only need to dress myself. You will _not _tell Wolfgang Katsuragi what to do." I say. He goes silent again. Merla comes back, and sprays me, and pulls away.

"More, the Capital should smell it from where I stand." I demand. Merla nods her head, her curly black curls bouncing with her head.

"Let's go now." My father says. I snort.

"Fine." I mutter.

I stand alone. My only friend is on stage, but I hate him. Everyone is standing as far away from me as possible. Whether it's the cologne or the fact I'm richer than all these snobby brats.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Our escort, Isis, says. "Now, this is the Quarter Quell, so the ages go from 19-25 and- you know what, you already know this stuff. Let's get to the good part!" she chirps. I like her. She crosses to the male ball, and I can't contain my laughter from wondering which one of these nerds will get chosen. Probably mess their pants, or break into hysterical sobs. Oh god, I'm crying from the gut bursting laughter.

"And your male tribute is... Wolfgang Katsuragi!" she calls. Humph. Poor guy, really I sympathize him-wait what?

"Wolfgang? Are you out there?" Isis asks boredly. Everyone turns to me, and can't hide their snickers. I give a deep breath, putting on a mask of no emotion. I start formulate a plan, and I only half-listen to the girl. I don't even here her name. I roll my eyes and not try not to look into hers as she stands there. I look up and realize a peacekeeper is holding her up. She's passed out. Probably a druggie or a drunk. I sigh. _Let the Games Begin._

**Zara Zellweger, 21**

I finish making the new video game for Capital children. It's a dark twisted scary game. I smile at my work._ Just as dark and twisted as you._ Oh stop it you. I put up all my electronics (I have this awkward obsession) and go down my stairs. My sister Noomie looks up at me, her ambition and curiosity as firey as ever. Her black hair falls into her bright green eyes as she speaks.

"Ooh! Can I test your new game Zara?" she asks. She has always wanted to be like me. Following my every step. But her curiosity got the best of her a lot, and she'd veer away for a quick minute. Every since we were young she's been like that.

"Maybe later Noomie." I say. My mother sweeps into the room. I love my mother a lot. She's strong and stern and very kind and gentle-hearted. Her black hair is pulled from her face, and her brown eyes are as warm as ever. How did I get the twisted mind I have with _her _as a parent. I shrug.

"Sweetheart, come take your medication please?" she asks. I nod my head, and go into the kitchen with her. She hands me a pill, and I knock one back. I take a sip of water to keep it down and turn to Noomie. She has gone back to the book she was reading. I sit next to her and drop my eyes to the page.

"That's a toughy Noomie, you sure you got it?" I ask her, petting her hair. She always soothes me, especially when i go into a rage. I have a bit of a er... temper. You cannot get me mad. It just... doesn't help with my medication. Usually, when I feel like I'm about to lose it, I go to Noomie and well, pet her hair.

"I got it." she says, and her brow furrows in concentration. I stand, blinking, and wander around our large house. When my dad left us, he left us quite a bit of money. I heard he changed his name and had a son. Something happened to his wife I think. I believe she went into a mental hospital or something. Whatever, now his son is a snob rich boy (richer than our usual District 3 rich) and 'my father' is a very unhappy man. Our doorbell rings, and I race Noomie to it. I still win, though I was in the back and she was in the living room. Noomie often doesn't play close attention to things if her mind is already focused on one place. I swing open the door to find Cable. Se's my best friend. The only girl around here that doesn't pick on me because I'm schizophrenic.

"Hey there Zara." she says, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Her sparkling green eyes come to meet my dark brown ones, as I toss my wavy hair behind my shoulder. Cable is full-figured, beautiful, charming and well, a player. She uses men to her advantage and dumps them. I often wonder how she befriended me, the tall lanky nut job.

"What's up?" I ask. She shrugs and moves to step inside.

"Cory and I just broke up." she says. I nod.

"So who's next?" I ask nonchalantly. I've never really had a boyfriend. I don't know if I wanted one after the Logan incident. I had this slight crush on him, and when he turned me down (turns out he's gay) and said he didn't feel the same way. I shut myself out from men after that. I should get back out there.

"I'm going after Wolfgang Katsuragi, he's friends with the victor Enlai. From Enlai I hit my huge crush, Beetee." she gushes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Beetee eh? Why the nervous twitch victor?" I ask. She drops the small clutch she was holding, her jaw hanging open in absolute shock. Noomie jumps at the noise of metal hitting the tile floor of our living room.

"You did _not _just ask that." she says in a low voice. I nod my head, my mind thinking of what exactly this 20-year-old would do with a 46-year-old man.

"I did, and I want to know." I say. She pouts, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Fine. It's cause he's just adorable. I would just kill anyone to get to him. Even you." she says. I look at her with wide-eyes. I forget why she befriended me, yes. Then I remember. We're friends because behind her player-player facade, she's as sick and twisted as me. I enjoy that notion. It makes me feel better.

"O-okay. Just, calm down there Cay. So you like Beetee cause he's adorable?" I ask her.

"God, Zara keep up. Yes, and because he's smart, funny, and the way he won his Games sends shivers down my back." _Mine too._

"Then that's plausible I guess." The bell tolls three times.

"Time for the reaping." I say. Noomie stands and clings to me immediately, pushing Cable to the ground in the process. We stay in the silent embrace then she looks up and smiles at me. "I'll be okay kiddo. Come on Cable." I say.

Out in the streets people are hugging, embracing or betting. I walk silently with Cable, who turns on her charm. A group of 24-year-old boys from our advanced program for young minds (APYM) and their eyes lighten up. "Yo schizo! Play me a delusion!" one yells._ That doesn't even make sense dude. _They want a show, I'll give them a show. Mustering up all the energy I have, I manage a rage storm. I can feel my blood boiling, my eyes dilating. Then I black-out.

When I come too, 3 out of the 5 boys lay on the ground bleeding. The other two have scratches on their faces and arms. Cable and someone else hold me in a tight embrace, where I thrash, and kick. It takes me awhile to realize that I'm better, and I turn to Cable and the other person. It's a peacekeeper, who has a needle in hand. _A tranquilizer._ My eyes dilate again, and he sticks the needle in my arm.

**Wolfgang Katsuragi (_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)_**

I sit awkwardly in the Justice Building. Enlai enters first.

"Hey there Wolfy." he says quietly. "You aren't mentoring?" I ask, fear creeping in my voice.

"No, but Beetee is. I made him promise to bring you home." he says, cupping my face with his hands. I want to tear away, to hate him again. But I can't. So I lean towards him, and our lips press together. I dig my hands in his back pockets, pulling him closer to me. He runs his fingers through my hair, and then I pull away.

"I can't do this Enalai. The last time I did-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispers.

"Oh, but you did. You went to the Capital and you never came back. I picked up your cell phone and some... girl was on the other line I don't even know... she called you sexy and Enlai, I... I just can't-"

"Johanna Mason. District 7. My best friend. We're Capital playthings, so we mess around like that. Wolf, believe me please." he pleads.

"I want too, but I can't." I whisper, tears springing in my eyes.

"Wolf-" "Times up." a peacekeeper says. Enlai whispers something along the lines of 'sleep with you' and 'more time' and the peacekeeper closes the door.

"Wolf don't do this." he begs. I turn to him, anger and frustration running through my veins.

"I have too. Go. Now." I say, and point my index finger at the door. He opens his mouth to say something, but I kiss him again. I pull away quickly.

"I love you." he whispers, and shuts the door. My father comes in next.

"I didn't want this to happen to you son." he says quietly. I smile gently.

"Oh father, I will win and you won't have a worry. I'm rich father, I can pay my way through these Games." I say.

"No son-" "That's the end of it!" I shout. He nods, and sighs.

"Here ya go." he says. He presses something cold in my hand, and leaves. I open my hand, to find a small plastic lightbulb.

**Zara Zellweger (****_Dream of Venice)_**

I wake up in the Justice Building. "W-what?" I ask. My sister and mother hold me, tears welling in their eyes. What's wrong? "Mom, what's going on?" I ask her gently.

"You missed it. You were reaped but you were blacked out, so you couldn't shake hands and Cable had to walk you on stage and... I'm going to lose you aren't I?" Noomie asks, her eyes pleading me not to go. Thoughts rush my mind faster than I like and I feel faint. I was reaped? What about my medication? Who will Noomi follow as a role model? Who will protect my sister from the horrors of the world? How will my mother get by without me? Will my District even mourn me? And the question that spins in my head most, can I win?

"Oh Noomie!" I cry, and throw my arms around her. "Please don't go Zara." Noomie says. She's acting like her very first reaping when she was 12 and I 17. I almost got picked, but someone volunteered. She begged me never to leave. She's 16 now. She has to find a way without me.

"Put on your big girl britches, and do me a favor. You have to take care of yourself. Promise me?" I ask her. She nods slowly. She nods. "And mom-"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I love you. Be safe." she says. She unclasps the silver leaf necklace from her neck and puts it around mine. It was her sisters, before she went into the Games. That was the same year that Enlai Li won. Her sister would have been 22. "Good Luck." she whispers again.

"Times up." a peacekeeper says. He drags Noomie from me and pulls my mother away from me. "I love you guys!" I call, but they don't have time to respond. I go over to the window, and look down. I watch as they shoot Cable in the head, a small knife dangling in her fingers. It takes all of me to realize she was going to kill for me.

**Okay... that... scared me. I was jamming out to my District 3 playlist when Trojans came on (it was for the next Chapter of D3) and then my mom suggested a sad scene (we get along well because of our obsession with Hunger Games) and that popped in my head. So yeah, add to Zara Goodbye, Trojans by Atlas Genius. If you want, you can go ahead and put those songs on while reading this. The part where Wolf is bisexual actually came from some experiences with my brother and his lover. So yeah, this chapter almost really told my story. I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. Oh, I had to get that out. Don't get me wrong, all the other tributes are really awesome, but I've fallen in love with Enlai and Wolf relationship going on here. Another thing: I have this weird obsession with tying the tributes together. (Read Districts 8, 4, 6, 12, for reference) So expect your District partner to know your tribute before the Games even start. Except for District 2... but that's different. Okay, that's all. I think you can also expect 3 moe Districts done by the end of spring break. Bye all my fellow Rulers of the World.**


	4. Aijalon Pryor, Monroe Arkensea

**Woo woo! District 4 is here! I know you've been excited to see your tributes (i've been excited to make them) so here is D4. I didn't get an eye color for Aijalon... but I saw him as a guy with hazel eyes...**

**Aijalon Pryor, age 21**

I reel in the net from our boat. Man, I love summers! They get the best fish, the best weather. I brush my sweaty dark hair from my hazel eyes.

"Joenus! Get the fishing bucket!" I call to my younger sibling. My dad, (his name is Booker) props his feet on the edge of the boat. It's tradition for the children to fish while he adults rest. A legend saying that you've done all you can do and now it's left up to your child(children). Joenus, being only 12 has yet to understand that concept, muttering stuff about our father being lazy. Please.

"Here." he mutters, annoyed. I look over at the boat a few feet from us. A girl, with curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes is tying up her hair, about to jump in.

"What is she doing?" Joenus asks.

"Probably unraveling the net. It's probably stuck." I say uninteresting. Doesn't mean I'm not interested. She's small, looks to be about 20. I give a whistle, and she sends me a glare. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going in." I say.

"Our net is caught?" Joe asks, looking at the net in his hand. I face palm.

"No, you idiot. I'm going to check her out." I say.

"Oh... wait I have to do the work!?" Joe asks.

"Don't complain son, let your brother do what he got to do." My father commands, to an disagreeing Joenus. I discard my shirt and jump in, my feet propelling me towards the boat. I reach her net the same time as her. She sends me another glare, and begins to wrestle with the net. I go to grab it for her, as she's getting faint. I scoop her and the no longer caught net with millions of little fish into my arms, as she is no longer able to swim. Cute. I reach the surface, taking deep gulps if air.

"Hey, you welcome." I frown, when she tosses it back on the boat without a thank you.

"Whatever, thanks I guess." she rolls those pretty blue eyes. I grin.

"Bye sweetheart." I chuckle. She sends me one more scowl. When does this girl ever smile? The foghorn blows, and I jump in excitement. It's almost time for me to enter my Game and play with my toys.

I shower, enjoying the numbing cold water. I step out, and dry off. I slip into my plain white t-shirt, dark black jeans and black boots. After lacing up my boots I race downstairs for breakfast. Our dad has already baked some salmon, and has set out the shrimp, lemonade, and baked potato. My dad grins when he sees me enter.

"There's my boys!" he bellows, ruffling up my hair. I leave it. I look hot like that don't I? I know.

"So, excited to volunteer. Get up in that action?" my father asks me, as I cut into my lunch. I chow down on the food, filling myself to the brim.

"Yeah," I say, between a mouthful of salmon and potato. "Very."

"Oh gross. Don't do that, it's... not very gentlemen like." Joenus insists.

"Oh please." I roll my eyes. After lunch, my father fixes my hair up a bit and holds me at arm's length. "I'm so proud of you." he gushes.

"I know." I shrug. I can't wait to get in that arena. Killing is fun. Killing is good. This is going to be a very, very, very fun Game. I walk with my hands in my pockets towards the square. Scared women, angry men, and frightened kids run around. Kids cling to their parents, wives to their husbands, men to their families. I roll my eyes. Having a family. What a weigh down. It's so stupid, it just gives you responsibility. I love being a bachelor, not having to settle down and give up my bad ways. I stand with some large 21-year-old. A small child rests on his hip, and I snort.

"Why didn't you let the woman keep it?" I ask. He looks at me coldly.

"Because she's dead." he says. I shut my mouth. Sometimes, I have to admit I'm a little insensitive. There is a tapping on the microphone.

"Let's get on down to the nitty-gritty eh?" our escort, Marigold asks. There are gentle claps.

"So first, we have our delightful speech, and then of course, we have our lovely video and... eek! We have our two courageous tributes! Aren't we all excited?" she asks. There are a few thunderous claps from my section and the 25-year-old girl section.

"Let's get on with it!" she chirps. The Mayor comes on, and reads the speech and the video plays. I yawn. I shouldn't have stayed up late, i'm killer tired.

"Now, let us choose our boys first!" Marigold says, crossing over to the ball. I straighten my hair, and practice my most dazzling smile.

"And our male is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I bellow. Marigold just spasms into glee.

"How enthusiastic! Your name?" she asks, after I step on stage. I snatch the microphone from her hands.

"Aijalon Pryor!" I bellow. My father is already getting pats on the backs, while other kids shoot sympathetic looks towards Joenus. Don't know why, nothing to be sad about. I'm going to win. No doubt about it.

"Now, for the girls." she calls.

"Our female tribute is: Mindy Odair!" she chirps.

"I volunteer!" rings out from the female 20-year-old section.

"Great, what's your name?" Marigold asks, as she steps on stage. I suddenly recognize her. Tan skin, blonde curls, sky blue eyes that could glare daggers. The girl from the boat.

"Monroe Arkensea." she says gently.

**Monroe Arkensea, age 20**

I send one last glare back at the jerk. Who does he think he is? He's probably having a bad day, who am I to judge?

"I'm sorry." I whisper to his back.

"Who was that Monny?" my mother asks. After she stopped drinking, she stopped hitting me. I believe Clare (I stopped calling her mother long ago) is the only person in this entire world that I could hate. Even more than the President, and even he has good reason. He's scared that he'll lose reign, and the people will run buck-wild, as my father used to say.

"Nobody. I got the net." I say, throwing it on the boat. Her eyes widen.

"That's quite a lot." she mutters.

"Well, unless you want our heads blown off, you'd appreciate it." I snap. She goes silently back to the rope. A small part of me says I need to stop hating her and at least try to love her. I push the thought away. _I scramble to my feet in terror. "Come back here!" she screams, following after me with a hot metal brand. It whacks at my skin, and I fall to the ground in pain. She's on hit 54 before she stops, and spits on my shirt. "Get out my sight." she growls. _I look back at her, suddenly burning with hatred all over again. The foghorn blows, and I sigh.

"Come on. I have a reaping to attend." I mutter. I go home to change, after to taking a warm shower, I go to my closet. I pull out a dark blue short-sleeved dress hat goes down to my knees and hugs my waist, white wedges, and a bit of gloss for my lips before going downstairs for lunch. Clare has already fried some fish. I smack the fish between our green-tinted sea-weed bread and eat it like a sandwich. I took tesserae to get this. Lucky when the Quarter Quell was announced, we were allowed to. I thought I'd never get to eat bread again. We're not exactly rich.

"How many times is your name in?" Clare asks, twisting and winding her knots around her fingers. I look up at her.

"Three. No biggy." I shrug.

"You know, they add that to the tesserae you took before the Quell too. Before your real eligibility." she says. I sigh.

"Then 21. Still not that many." I shrug again. Clare sighs.

"I'm done trying to break through to you." she mutters.

"What was that?" I ask harshly. I'm usually very nice, sweet, happy and bubbly just... I can get a bit angry when talking to her. I hate her.

"Exactly, because without me you wouldn't eat everyday." I growl. She sighs again. The clock chimes 4 o' clock.

"It's time for the reaping." I hiss, and she stands up with me. As I pass by fathers hugging their children, it reminds me of the day I lost my dad. _Daddy and I are driving through the water, the sprinkles splashing my cheeks and tickling me. I'm only 8, so the feeling is enjoyable. His blonde hair blows in the wind, his sea-green eyes looking back at me for a smile. "Whoo ho-" there is a large thump. "We must have caught rock." he frowns. What happens next is so fast. The boat starts to sink. I don't know how to swim yet. My dad grabs me, but getting a large cut on his arm in the process. He begins to propel me towards the shore, but the large white shark snaps at his legs. He drops me, and begins to sink. "Daddy!" I scream. The water becomes purple, and my vision gets blurry. Suddenly someone jumps in, and saves me. My dad was eaten alive by a shark, and all i could so was scream. _By the time I look up, the video is ending. I sigh, and look at the rows of boys. Marigold hasn't even gotten the name out before the boy from earlier bursts through crowd as a volunteer. I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips. I'm volunteering not for fame, not fortune, not even for the love of my mother, but because she won't mourn me when I'm gone. I'm moodier than usual today, but who wouldn't be. _What happened to bright, happy, bubbly Monroe? _a part of me asks.

"She'll be back as soon as I volunteer." I murmur. I told Clare nothing about my plans, don't intend to.

"Our female tribute is: Mindy Odair!" she calls. I know the Odair family. Their eldest brother won the 65th. Mindy is the second oldest, at the age of 22. Then there's Fiona, the 18-year-old, and Mari-Kate, the 16-year-old. Good people, I know the boy, Finnick.

"I volunteer!" I yell. At least it was for someone who deserves to be volunteered for. She's very sweet, and constantly nice. No matter what. _That's usually you. _Oh please.

"Your name?" she asks me.

"Monroe Arkensea." I say sweetly into the microphone. I look out for my mother. She's not sobbing, but she's not clapping either. Just... frozen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes for the 75th Hunger Games: Monroe Arkensea and Aijalon Pryor!" she calls, and then the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. Finally, we are ushered into the Justice Building.

**Aijalon Pryor (****_aijalontheman2012)_**

I pump fists as I dance around the goodbye room. No one volunteered! 100% easier on me. My father and brother are the only ones in. I have too many friends for them to come and say goodbye at once. They all wouldn't get a chance.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you son!" my father says. I give him a firm handshake. Nothing sentimental. Let Joe ruin that. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Be careful for gods sake Aijy." he begs. I ruffle his dark hair.

"Sure little brother. I'll take it easy." I say. He looks at me with a broad smile.

"Promise?" he asks.

"Yep. Hey, why don't you take over my place of head swimmer." I say. His eyes light up. He usually stays on boat while I free the net or while I catch fish too small for netting. He always has wanted to be in the water.

"Yeah!" he says. I ruffle his hair again, and turn to dad.

"The next time you see me, we'll be rolling around in money in Victors village. It's just a Game right dad?" I ask. He hesitates before answering.

"Of course!" he chirps.

"Times up!" Peacekeepers say, and my father and brother bid me a goodbye. Quickly, my father drops something in my hand, and hurries away. I open my palm. a small piece of fishing net, he made it for me as a boy. "My token." I sigh.

**Monroe Arkensea (_reyabrego01)_**

"Clare. Hi." I say, when she enters the Justice Building. She opens her arms, and I give her a hug. The first one we've shared since I was 9. It feels nice, to have a sentimental family moment that I so longingly crave.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers, and I feel her tears drip onto my shoulder. I allow myself to cry too. After all, she is my mum.

"I'm sorry too." I say.

"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have never hit you. You're my child, my only at that. And now you might die with me never getting a chance to make it up to you." she sniffles.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been extremely horrific towards you. Maybe... maybe if I can come back, we can start from age 9?" I ask her.

"I'd love that." she says, a faint smile taking on her lips. She hasn't smiled since before the day my father died. It brings tears to my eyes again, which I allow to escape.

"Oh my baby." she mutters. I thought I wanted to get away, I thought I wanted to leave her to suffer, but really, I don't want to. My mother slides a bracelet from her wrist, and onto mine. I recognize it. It's made of seashells, and the story behind it is that my father gave it to her when he proposed, instead of a ring. She hasn't taken it off since.

"This is your token." she says. She kisses my head one last time, and then disappears. I let out a choke sob, followed by many. I'm going to die.

**That left off... nice. Okay, I know Monroe is supposed to be bubbly, but I just had to get her hate out for her mother during this chapter, so I don't have to do it next chapter I write for District 4. And... District 6 will be up and ready when I get the tributes! I already have District 8 done, (I had a day off today because I've caughten the flu) but I need District 6 tributes! Reviews, and please, I still need more Tributes! Oh and Monroe was made by reyabrego01 and Aijalon was made by aijalontheman2012. Oh and I went back and reread this... It was horrific! I was really tired and rushed when writing it, so I fixed it. :D **

**~_~_ Kylie**


	5. Killian Jones, Bianca Calder

**I'm back! :P I'm so excited to be home back at my computer writing again. Here's District Five. Oh, and by the way, I was thinking about going back and organizing the chapters a bit. But only after I'm done with the reapings. I'm also changing the order of which I present my tributes. I think it'll be random (women or guys first whichever showed up in my little PM box first). Okay... so the poll is open still. I know this might be bad but so far the voting is torn between my tribute (thanks for the support) and Aden Hanran from District 8. So we all know it won't be Kat, but the third runner-up is Soren Sarutobi. So it is between those two you guys. If you haven't voted already I'm giving you 4 choices so go and vote it's on my profile! Now, I know you are tired of hearing me blubber about polls and such, but two last questions then onto the playlist and story: Should I, or should I not do the train ride? Should I do a poll for who should die? Leave in the reviews. Alright I'm done, go onto the playlist.**

**Bianca Intro: See it through my eyes (I don't know the artist, sorry)**

**Bianca Goodbye: Please Don't Leave Me by P!NK**

**Killian Intro: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (picture it in a guy version -.-)**

**Killian Goodbye: I Need A Doctor by Dr. Dre ft Eminem and Skylar Grey**

**Bianca Calder, age 24**

Some people refer to me as brave. Some refer to me as a liar. Some say sarcastic, others say loyal, daring, sharp with the tongue. It's simply the way I put on for different people. It's all about the way they see you. If they see you right, you're doing right. Don't slip up though. Uh-uh. You keep that same personality around that same group of people. That's why, as I walk up to the guard of Victor's Village, to get what I want, I pull on innocent.

"Hello Mr. Goodman." I say softly. He looks down on me, his green eyes glinting. He sighs.

"Bianca, how long have we known each other?" he asks.

"Nearly 19 years now Mr. Goodman." I say shyly. He rolls his eyes and opens the gate. As I pass, he whispers in my ear.

"I can see through the façade sweetheart." I sigh and go up to the very first house, Killian's house. Pulling off my façade and slipping into real me, I ring the doorbell. Killian and his family are the only ones that accept me. The only ones that actually like me for me. I'm daddy's girl. Alexie's role model. I can never truly be Bianca, except for around my mother.

"Oh hello Bianca." Mrs. Jones says, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hi Mrs. Jones. Is Kil home?" I ask. She nods her head and open the door wider, so I can step in. His siblings Milly (her real name is Millah, but we call her Milly), Charlotte and Daniel sit on the floor, playing a game.

"Kil is downstairs, in the gym." her mother says kindly. I nod my head and open the door to the basement.

"54...55...56...57... oh hey Bi-ow!" Kil mutters, as the weight drops onto his stomach. He lifts it up and off while I roll my eyes.

"57 new high score!" I mock. He squints his eyes and gives me an angry face before standing up. I pretend to gag and throw-up.

"God, what new cologne are you wearing? Dog pee musk? It's disgusting." I frown. He smiles and beams.

"Yep, it's the new wolf limited edition. The women _love _it. Brings out the man in me you know?" he says flexing. I giggle.

"I bet it does. When are you moving out of your parents house hon?"

"When are you moving out of yours?"

"Touche dear. Touche. But my situation is different. I'm not a Victors child."

"Yes, but you're a Victors grandchild. Can't he loan you some money for us to get a small loft together? I hate sneaking behind my parents back as much as you do." He sighs. I shake my head.

"He's not going to loan anyone, anything, anytime so Kil. We've been over this." I say, as he jogs over to the treadmill.

"I know, but my parents aren't seeking to just throw out money either," he groans. "This relationship is getting _extremely_ frustrating."

"Yeah, so frustrating we deserve one of those Capitol reality shows. Ugh, do you think we should just-"

"Break-up? Not for the hell of it. I love you way too much to see you throw yourself at other men." he growls at the thought. I roll my eyes.

"Who said anything about other men?" I ask. He looks at me and turns of the treadmill, leaning against the railing.

"I saw you before we were dating. Your very eh... flirtatious and you can't stay celibate forever. I know you."

"What are you implying? That I'm slut and-"

"I know your not that. I'm just saying your, how do I put this? promiscuous." he finishes. I drop my eyes real low, just so I can rile him up, I whisper, "How do you know I'm not being promiscuous now Kil?" I ask huskily. He grits his teeth, anger rushing through him. I know too well how to toy with people. I know too well just how to get in your mind and play with it like my own plaything. This is what I've just done to Kil.

"I swear on my unborn child's life Bianca, if you ever do such I thing I will slit his throat"

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" I ask startled. He smirks. I forget, he knows how to the play the game too.

"My mother works with different body shapes and sizes all day. She knew last week when she made your reaping dress." he says nonchalantly. My eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"It's a boy." I whisper.

"It better be." he says playfully.

"I want him to have your eyes Kil." I whisper. He pushes my brown curly hair from my brown eyes.

"What's wrong with brown eyes? It's my favorite color." He says. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"It's a dull color." I whisper. He comes so close, so close to our first kiss of the day when- "Eeiikk!" a shrill voice shrieks. I turn around sharply, ready to curse out whoever interrupted what was going to be a beautiful moment. It's his brother, Daniel.

"You scream like girl!" Killian booms angrily.

"Mom told me to come to retrieve you. It's an hour to till the reaping. I 'gest you get home to change Bianca." Danny says. I scowl at him, and Kil touches my arm.

"I'll get him. Get home to change Bianca." he says. He follows Danny upstairs, and the last things I hear are; "If you tell anyone I will break your neck and put you in the wood chipper." I smirk, and bound upstairs after them. Bidding the Jones family goodbye, I push the door open and walk home.

-!-!

I open my door slightly. Alexie must be down at Grandfather's with mother. Loud snoring tells me that father is passed out on the couch, from a long 12 hour shift at the power plant. I kiss his cheek and pull a blanket over him, knowing I probably won't see him until after the reaping. He stirs a bit, but doesn't wake. I go upstairs to shower, and wash my hair. After cleaning myself up, I go into my room, and into the closet. I thumb through dresses until I found the one Mrs. Jones made for this special reaping. It's white, and extravagant. I decide against it, choosing a simple blue dress and white sandals. After dressing, I go back downstairs, pulling my brown (and now wet) curly hair into a pony tail and going into the kitchen to make breakfast. I drop the pans with a loud clang, and I hear my father stir in the sitting room. Going to see about him, I see his brown hair disheveled, green eyes bloodshot and tired.

"I'm sorry daddy. Didn't mean to wake ya." I sigh. He shakes his head, and grins at me.

"It's alright baby girl. Where's Carms and Lexie?" he asks. I shrug.

"Probably with grandfather. Long night at the plant?" I ask, going back into the kitchen. He nods.

"Yeah, it was long. I'm sorry I didn't stay for your 24th birthday. You know, work and-"

"Daddy, it's alright. Would you like breakfast?" I ask, and he nods again, running his hand over his face. I shake my head as I pick up the pots and pans and set one on our coal stove, tossing a few chunks of coals in it and lighting it.

"You've got to take smaller shifts father, they're working you like a District 1 lap-dog." I say. He sighs again.

"It puts food on the table. Say, honey, you're not planning on volunteering are you, because I don't want you to-"

"Dad," this must be the fifth time today I've cut someone off from their sentence. "I won't volunteer. The only circumstances are that a 19-year-old is reaped. It's highly unlikely." I mutter. He nods.

"That's my girl." the bell tolls 5 times. "Get to the reaping, I'll finish breakfast." he says, and I sweep from the kitchen and out the door, knowing I'll come home to my father asleep at the kitchen table where I left him.

-!-!

I stand with my best friend, Ky Doner and Lily Otto. People call them Kily because they look and act like twins. Lily reties her thick auburn hair into a bun, her blue eyes fixated on stage.

"I hate the Capitol. And The Games, and the president-"

"Shut up before you get us all shot." I hiss. Her mouth clamps shut.

"Welcome, welcome! District 5 to the 75th annual reaping. Now it is time to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor, of representing District 5 in the Third Quarter Quell!" Nevil, our escort calls. I thank the heavens when the skip the video and speech, but know he'll pay for it later.

"Ladies first!" he calls. He strides over to the male ball, and plucks a slip. "Bianca Calder!" he calls. Fear runs through my veins as I realize that's me. That's ME! I can't go, and die... and wait... I can win! I have a great chance of winning. I'm athletic, pretty, quick-witted and sharp-tongued. I can do this. Bring on the Games. Now to worry about Kil.

"And the boy tribute is most likely- Nyman Kurt!" he calls. "I volunteer!" pierces the air. I know that voice anywhere. It's Killian's.

**Killian Jones, age 24**

I watch as Bianca leaves, and whip around to my brother angrily.

"I'll get you, you ruined a-"

"Ruined a what dear?" my mother asks.

"Perfectly good sit-up he did." I quickly cover.

"I ruined him about to- oomf!" I quickly push my brother down the basement stairs.

"Make number 100. Trip much idiot?" I call down the stairs. I'm answered with a satisfactory groan. Yeah, that shut him up quickly. I run my had through my short, messy, black hair and stare at my parents with my sea-blue eyes. I thrust my thumb towards the stairway, and look back at my parents.

"Reaping. Dressed. Like now." I say.

"Oh, of course. And son?"

"Yes Dad?"

"We're proud of you. Now go on up there!" he says. I give a breath of relief and dash upstairs. After a quick cold shower -it always help with the jitters, keeping me awake, and the smell of musk- I go to my closet. After searching through a few outfits, I finally come up with one I like. A black shirt, and jeans. I zip up my leather combat boots, and pull on a grey jacket. I look amazing. I rush downstairs, and pose suggestively in front of my family. Milly, being only 13, doesn't understand the pose. But 17-year-old Charlotte and 18-year-old Danny get it, and begin to laugh. Charlotte looks amazing, even though it's not her reaping. Her brown hair falls in curls on her shoulders (reminds me of the most beautiful girl in the world) and her bright blue eyes glint with happiness. All she wants to do is win the Games. I can't blame her for wanting to be our parents pride and joy. Daniel's messy blonde hair is sticking up on his head, and his sea-green eyes glint with a hint of mischievousness. I'll have to make a deal with him later. Milly is the most adorable, with long black hair and light caramel eyes. She's definitely the prettiest of us all. Mother and Father never looked liekt he typical red-haired, green-eyed children of District 5. Mother has bright blue eyes and wavy white-blonde hair. Father has sea-blue eyes and brown hair. We got most of our genes from our grandparents, who had sea-green eyes, and caramel eyes.

"Ready son?" dad asks, clapping my back with his large hand. I nod, and push out my chest a bit. It shows I'm ready.

"Well first I'm HON-GAH-REE!" Milly whines. Charlotte and mother take kitchen and we prepare for a quick breakfast. Bacon, toast, and fresh oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries. I scarf down my food hurriedly, trying to force time to skip to the reapings. Everyone else eats slower, and I tap my feet impatiently. Finally, they are ready. I go into reaping line alone. My friends William Metter, David Nolan, John Gibbs, and Graham Humbert wait for me in the line.

"Oh snap! The Troublemakers are complete!" David yells when he sees me.

"Dave mah-man!" I shout, and rush up to them. We all shake hands in greeting.

"So today is the day!" Willy says.

"What are you gonna do?!" John asks loudly.

"VOLUNTEER!" I bellow.

"Louder!" they say together.

"VOLUNTEEEEER!" I scream and they pat me on the back. A girl scurries to us excitedly.

"H-h-hi Graham." she giggles. He turns red a bit, his usually pale cheeks a fuchsia color.

"Hi Macey." he says. John pushes him and he falls into her lips. We make smacking noises behind them. Blushing beet red, Macey rushes away to her group of girlfriends. I roll my eyes, as the 5 tolls ring out in the square. It's time.

-!-!

I watch in horror, as Bianca is called. My Bianca. My _girl. _Well, why don't we add a bonus to volunteering. Become my fathers pride and joy, and save my girl. As soon as the skinny 19-year-old is reaped, I rush forward. "I volunteer!" I scream. Nevil seems surprised. "Your name boy?" "I'm a man for your information. Killian. Killian Jones." I say. "Well, District 5, your two tributes. Killian Jones and Bianca Calder!" he calls out to the District. Slow clapping erupts and we are led into the Justice Building.

**Bianca Calder ****(_PeenissandClato)_**

"I'm going to murder him. Bloody murder him." I tell a quiet Ky and Lily.

"He shouldn't have volunteered. You could have come home to him." Lily says. I shake my head.

"Enough about me, will you watch over Alexie, and my parents. Please?" I ask them. Ky nods her head.

"You be careful. I know it's a lot to ask... but we lost Marvella to the Games. We can't lose you too. So, come home to us okay?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I don't intend to do that." I whisper, tears running down my cheeks. Lilly adverts her eyes.

"I know." she mutters.

"We all know, who your intending on seeing this District again." Ky says. I turn, and hug them.

"I love you guys. Like sisters." I say through sobs.

"We love you too."

"Time." a peacekeeper intercepts.

"Take care of them for me!" I yell. I never receive an answer.

-!-!

My family is in next. Now _all_ of their eyes are bloodshot, with tears. My father gathers me in his arms. "Daddy's little angel. Oh, my poor little angel." he whispers. Lexie hugs me too.

"You can't leave me, alone. You just _can't _Bianca." Alexie cries into my dress. Her green eyes look at me pleadingly. I stroke her red hair.

"I have too. Just for a little while Lex. I'll be back soon." _Lies. Your telling her lies. Your own blood sister you're lying too._

"Please, come home to us." my mother cries. Her red hair is tied in a bun, her brown eyes sad.

"I can't do nothing about this mom." I hug her tightly to me.

"I love you guys."

"Time. Time's up." a peacekeeper says. They cling to be tighter, until they are forced away from me.

"I love you!" Alexie screams.

"We all d-" _slam! _I blink away tears, as I plop on the velvet couch. I know my dying wish now. To be remembered.

**Killian Jones ****(_PeenissandClato)_**

"There's my boy!" my father booms.

"Hey dad." I say, trying to sound happy. I just realized my big mistake. Now if I want to come home, Bianca has to die. And if Bianca comes home, I have to die. I don't want to die. But I don't want Bianca to die either.

"You go in there, and you win for us eh? I know it's hard killing your best friend, but maybe-"

"Maybe you won't have to do it Lian." Milly pipes up. I hug her, and sigh.

"Maybe I won't Milly. I love you all. I do." I say.

"I love you too, and I'll see you soon." Charlotte says. Not a question, not a demand. Just a statement. Like she knows I'm going to win.

"I'll see you soon too." I tell her, hugging her. I hug Danny. We can read each other like a book. We know what the other is going to say, so we leave it unsaid. Mother engulfs me in her warmth.

"I love you son." she says.

"I love you too mother." I say.

"Times up." a peacekeeper barges in on our little moment. He gets his clan and they drag my family from me. I sit on the velvet couch, and wonder what's holding my friends, The Troublemakers.

**That was a fun chapter. So, review and tell me what you think. I love reviews more than you think you guys. I know I never ask for them... but they're nice to read. PeenissandClato made both of these , peace out. **

**_~_~ Kylie**


	6. Tefar Bellersin, Katilyn Foremen

**Oh my god... FINALLY! I finally got a District 6 Male Tonight, so I will post him and my tribute! I can't wait for you guys to meet Katilyn... so much that I'm switching it up a bit. Oh, and Katelyn isn't Katilyn. Katilyn is my tribute, Katelyn is her triplet. Zane Armado doesn't belong to me. I did a SYOT around my school, and a boy submitted Zane. Ladies first as Effie Trinket calls it. K, bye.**

**Katilyn Foremen, age 19**

I climb in through my window, and sit on the sill. I look down and wave to Vick. He waves back. His long black hair hangs over his silver eyes, and he leaves behind a tree. I pick up half of a bottle of vodka from the floor, and drain it. I love to make my dad mad. Tying my light brown hair, I go down our stairs. My mother and brother stand, at the sight of me. I'm sure my dark eye make-up is smudged, along with my red lipstick. Last night was cah-razy.

"What?" I ask, heading into the kitchen.

"Kat! We haven't seen you since... yesterday morning! Where have you been? We thought you- oh my god what happened to your face?" my mother questions. My sister looks up from her book, smirking lightly. She already knows.

"Another fight with a peacekeeper?" she asks. I sigh.

"Apparently he didn't want a makeover. My bad. But he needed one desperately with that face." I grin. She rolls her large green eyes. I stare back at her my violet ones and we crack-up. If she was more defiant, we would be exactly the same. We are triplets after all. My triplet brother, looks at me. _Dad is going to kill you. _He mouthes. How is it, I'm the daughter of a _peacekeeper_ and I'm still a rebel.

"You need to stop this. _Now_ Kat." my mother says. I take a cup from the cupboards and fill it with water.

"Since _when_ on earth, heaven and hell do I listen to _you_?" I ask, with an eyebrow raised. She grits her teeth angrily.

"Katilyn Catalai Foremen! You _will_ listen to me!" she screams after me, as I rush upstairs.

"Whatever!" I shout back down the stairs.

"Where is she?!" I hear my father bellow as I stand in the shower. Oh goody, look who came home. I step from the shower, putting on the black tight jeans, and black camisole. I pull over a grey plaid button up, leaving it unbuttoned, and lace up my boots, racing downstairs.

"Hello daddy!" I sing-song. His scowl says he's not happy. I put on a fake pout and smirk.

"Oh, is my daddy at me? What did innocent ol' me do?" I ask. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back, coming face-to-face with me.

"Oh god dad. I think you need some mouthwash and a toothbrush maybe?" I ask. I know what's coming before he does it. He drags his big hand across my right cheek. I grin. _Steel my resolve father. _

"Katlyn! Kevin! Prepare the whip!" he yells. I see my brother, brush his red hair over his violet eyes in shame, not looking at me. Kate sets the whip over the fire. Kate brings the whip to him. He brings it down, and I'm blinded with pain.

Kate managed to bandage up the scars on my arms before we had to go.

"I told you Kat, it isn't... good to anger our father." she says.

"Oh whatever Kate. The alcoholic and the morhpling addict are giving me issue speeches. Please." I say.

"I'm not an alcoholic." she says.

"You've been stashing vodka in my room since you were 12." I hiss. We all started to go wrong at some time. When we were 12, our eldest sibling, Marilyn was pulled into the games. We haven't been exactly good since. Kate turned to drink, and Kevin turned to drugs. I turned to defiance. It steeled my resolve. Someone pulls at me from the waist, into the smell of honey oat bread and pine.

"Hello sexy." he mutters.

"Hello wonderful." I whisper back to Vick. I push his hair from his eyes and kiss him gently. He is the only one aside from my siblings that... I don't know, get me?

"I enjoyed last night." he says, locking his fingers with mine. Kate reaches up and removes red-lipstick from his lips.

"You guys better let go of each other now. Your girlfriend is coming." she says. We release hands, and Marvia, his wife, runs into his arms. He keeps saying he'll break-up with her but... I don't know. He pushes her away gently, and I can't hear her words, but he just nods and smiles. I groan.

"You're messing with a married man Kat. It's not healthy." Kate says. I roll my eyes, and sign-up, hugging Kevin goodbye. "Whatever Kate." I mutter.

"Welcome! Welcome!" our escort calls. "To the annual Quarter Quell reaping." Vison says. There's our annual speech and video (which as always, Kate and I make fun of) and then she crosses to the girl's ball. "Ladies first!" she chimes. She plucks a small slip from the ball, and goes back to the microphone. "Ampere Mo-" I know her. She's gotten a husband, 4 kids. They rely on her.

"I volunteer!" I scream, raising my hand. Kate looks at me, dropping the piece of red hair she was chewing. I push her aside, and take stage bravely, sticking my hands in my pants pocket.

"Oh-oh. What's your name honey?" Vison asks. "Katilyn. Katilyn Foremen." I say. She looks behind me, at my dad. He nods.

"Oh, a peacekeeper's child... volunteering... isn't that nice. Now for the boys!" she says. She plucks a slip and crosses back over to the microphone. She pauses for a dramatic effect. I almost piss myself laughing at all the nervous boys. Oh, this is going to be fun. Very, fucking, fun.

"Tefar Bellersin!" she calls. I look at the attractive boy taking stage. I know him! We used to be tight. His mother died, and we hung out a lot. He was just so awesome. I loved him to death. Then well... when Marigold died, I shut out my old life for a new one. He's cute. Good bye Vick hello Tefar.

**Tefar Bellersin, 19**

"I can do this right?" I ask my father.

"Mhm, yes whatever you say son." he replies. He flips through another file and I groan.

"Can you just like pay attention to me for like... 8 seconds?" I ask. He looks up, checking his watch.

"Those eight seconds are 8 bites off your plate son." he says, and goes back to his work. I groan and race out the door. Maybe, I can finally be friends with Kat again. I haven't talked to her in 7 years. I watch as a boy with dark hair helps her into her window. I growl. She shouldn't be doing this. She was a good kid. She was the only one who understood me when I lost mother to that chemical lab explosion. My mother brought me to work, and I played with chemicals, and then my mother covered me killing herself by allowing acids to drip on her body and... well Kat was there for me. Then she changed. I walk around the District. Finally, I drag myself home to change. I showered this morning, so I pull on a white button up shirt, with a green vest and white slacks. I zip up my white cowboy boots, and style my shaggy black hair attractively. Staring into those dead dark eyes that I know are mine, I sigh. I look at myself. Light brown skin, amazingly attractive. Just... sad I guess. I sigh, and go downstairs. The reaping isn't for another hour or so. The doorbell rings, so I go get it. I swing open the door. There stands Kate Foremen, Kat's triplet sister. "Hi Tefar." she says, allowing herself in.

"Does Kat know you're here?" I ask.

"No, she's not going to know for around 30 minutes. Let's make this quick." she says.

"Okay, shoot." I say smiling.

"Kat is dating a married man." she says.

"Mhm..." I say, busying myself with a small morning snack. Kate follows.

"Can I offer you anything?" I ask.

"No. No thank you. Okay, anyways, Vick. I hate him. She thinks she loves him, but really he doesn't. So I need you to convince her to not be with him. After the reaping of course." she says. I turn on my heels.

"What?" I ask. She stays straight-faced and stern.

"You heard me," she leans closer. "Seduce her." she says, and leaves without goodbye. Wait, what?

"Who was that Tefar?" my father calls.

"Oh, a friend from school." I yell back.

"Okay. Going down to build the trains?" he asks. I sigh. He wants me out of the house again.

"Yeah sure." I say.

I go down to the train station, where a boy named Zane Armado works on a train. He goes to my school, and sheepishly I admit, I like to marvel at him, and his good looks. I wish I was like him. He has bulging muscles, and honey hazel eyes. He has scarlet red hair that girls adore. He lifts a heavy engine cord, and drops it. He is younger than me. Why am I jealous of a 16-year-old? When his father moves from under the train, and gives him a clap on the back, and his mother offers him a lemonade and his sister hugs his leg, I remember. Because he has someone who still cares about him. I walk past that, and the toll rings 8 times. Time for the reaping.

I always zone out during a reaping. It seemed to bore me. So I only catch it clearly when Vison calls out the boy.

"Tefar Bellersin!" she calls. I smile to myself, and allow myself to take stage happily. I can outsmart them. I catch a glance at the girl tribute. My heart stops and my smile falls. It's Katilyn.

**Katilyn Foremen (_DanaRulezTheWorld)_**

My sister and brother are first. I stand, and stare at them. We've never been sentimental. My brother was too high, my sister too drunk, and me... well me just too damned tired from a night out to whisper an I love you. So doing it now seems weird.

"Soo... I guess this is it?" Kevin says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. We barely talk, but he's pretty cool. Just socially noninteractive.

"Uh... yeah... you'll never see me again after this so... bring it in?" I say. They shuffle in for an awkward hug.

"You'll be okay Kat... I guess?" Kate says. I sigh.

"Okay, cut the awkwardness. Give me the rum." I say. Kate sheepishly reaches into her satchel and brings out a bottle of rum. I crack the seal and drink some. Then Kevin hands me a needle and I shoot up.

"Ah, that's better. Okay now, I'm going to die. There are trained murderers out there. Although, from the looks of their reaping, I could kill District 2 with my bare fucking hands. I love you guys you know that right?" I ask. Kate nods gently.

"Times up." a peacekeeper says. The two leave willingly. It takes me the rest of the hour to realize Vick nor my parents didn't have the fucking decency to visit.

**Tefar Bellersin (_reyabrego01)_**

Kate comes in. She carries a small satchel. She reaches in it, and pulls out a chain of bracelets, and ties them around my neck.

"When you talk to Kat, give one of these to her. She'll trust you. Give one to all your allies. They need to trust you. Be safe." she whispers. I nod.

"Thank you." I say. She wraps her arms around her waist and sobs. I don't know what to do, so I just awkwardly comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm," she sniffles. "I can't express feeling around Kat. It's a weakness to her." she says. I nod in understanding.

"Thank you Tefar." she kisses my cheek to leave, and I plop down on my couch. My dad didn't have the right mind to say goodbye to me.

**Not... my best work. Tefar was so hard! Especially since I already had Kat's like whole story in my head. (From her reaping to her death I have written in my notebook. NO. LIE.) Tefar posed a challenge, and I love challenges. So reyabrego01 created Tefar Bellersin and I, created Katilyn Foremen. I also have a poll, where you can vote for your favorite tribute and who you want to win. :P So go check that out and... That's all for now. Okay, bye.**


	7. Kern Ranline, Tracey Yuen

**I'm back with another District. This time, District 7. I deleted the tribute list, and introduction from the story, so you should find your District by number. Right now District 7 is in Chapter 7. I think you get it. If you're looking for 12, it has been taken down temporarily, so I can organize the story. Thanks for your understanding guys. And also, here are your new top 4 for the Victor. (Just because they are in the top, doesn't necessarily mean I'll choose them to win, I'm just seeing what types of personality you guys like best)**

**Aijalon Pryor, District 4**

**Zara Zellweger, District 3**

**Jemima Thomas, District 1**

**Aden Hanran, District 8**

**Those are your 1, 2, 3 and runner-up. ****So here is your District 7.**

**Kern Intro: Look After You by The Fray ****Kern Goodbye: I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy ft Faith Evans**

**Tracey Intro: Selfish by Asia Cruise ****Tracey Goodbye: Don't Say Goodbye by Nina**

**Kern Rankline, age 25**

I hold onto the punching bag as my little brother trains. Sparrow is only 12, but he's training. I kind of pushed him to do it, but only because I cared. If he got chosen, and wasn't trained... it would kill me.

"Treat it like the one person you hate Spar. You have to punch harder." I say gently.

"Okay Colonel!" he says. His blue eyes are etched in concentration, his shaggy brown hair matted with sweat. They started calling me Colonel, as some sort of joke about my military appearances. I let it go on, because I could care less. The alarm rings, and my parent, Indigo, presses the button.

"Time! 12 hits in 2 minutes." he announces. Sparrow gives a disappointed look and punches the bag hard, out of anger. I nearly topple over.

"More punches like that, Sparrow. And pick up your speed just a bit. Otherwise, you did great." I say, and give him a genuine smile. He takes the mouth guard from his mouth, and it twists into a grimace.

"It's not good enough Colonel! I need to be strong! What if I'm reaped?!" he cries out.

"Not this year kid. It's the Quell. Your safe for your first year." I say. He gives me a small lopsided smile, and sighs.

"I agree with Sparrow. It's not enough to know how to fling a good axe." my father complains.

"He's 12 for god's sake! How do you expect him to run like the speed of light, fight like a trained bulldog, and throw like a pro. Give it time." I hiss.

"He could be picked next year, and he's about as strong as the mud on my boots." He growls. I can tell this hurts Sparrow, by the way his face falls. Indigo -I refuse to call him father, I place him somewhere below maggots- has been cruel to Sparrow from day 1. Mother gave birth to Sparrow, ad after a few days in the hospital, passed away. Father hates Sparrow for it. I have always protected my brother from my father's stinging words and harsh looks.

"Look here, _dad_," I spit the last word with venom. I point my finger at young Sparrow. "He is a 12-year-old boy, and I refuse to sit here and watch as you treat my little brother like a 65-year-old man. So you get your-" I pause, not wanting to swear in front of Sparrow. "-_Self_ together, and you help me help him." I growl. Indigo comes back around just as quickly.

"And look here, _son_, that is my child and I shall say what I please to him." he shoots back.

"Dad's right Kern. I'm going to clean up." Sparrow says, sadly. I nod my head, and he bounds down the attic stairs, into the main house. I look at my father with my piercing dark blue eyes. He smirks.

"I've broken the boy again." he says triumphantly.

"Your sick." I say. I go down the stairs shaking my head. I pause in front of a mirror, cracked and kind of grimy, but I can still see. Dark, almost dead blue eyes. Military style brown hair. I look like the son my father always wanted. Trained. Strict on rules. But, I'm not like that. I'm a pretty suave guy, pretty laid back. But messing with my brother, can lead to intensive care, maybe death. It's never gone that far. People say I'm trying to protect him from the world. I'm not. I'm trying to protect him from... okay, maybe the world. I quickly rush into my room, not wanting to see myself in the mirror anymore. After a quick cold scrub down in our slightly dirty bathtub, I brush back my hair (which really needs no brushing) and pull on the reaping outfit that Sparrow laid out for me. He always picks my reaping outfits, ever since he was old enough. In a way, he looks out for me too. I pull on the green button up shirt, black pants and black combat boots. I actually look nice. I leave my room, and go into the front, where the kitchen is.

"Colonel, I'm hungry. Dad said I need to learn to starve myself if I'm ever going to be in the Games." he says gently. I growl.

"He expects you to the strongest boy in Panem, yet he's trying to starve you. Yeah, lot's of good logic dad." I mutter, popping two pieces of toast on our little skillet. I retrieve milk and jam from our cooler. After the toast pops out, I fix the jam, and pour a glass of milk.

"That's all we have right now little brother. I need to make a run to the market." I say. Sparrow looks at me and smiles weakly.

"You want some? I mean, I have two." he insists.

"You need it more than me little Sparrow." I say. He sighs in defeat, knowing I won't let him give me any. The speed of which he scarfs down the food is like lightning.

"How long has it been since you ate?" I ask incredulously.

"2 days ago." he mutters.

"And you haven't passed out from hunger?" I drill. He nods his head.

"Once, during studies. I'm fine." he assures.

"You're not. Come on, let's go find something to eat." I say. His blue eyes gleam with thanks.

-!-!

We walk through the large District 7 woodsman. There are two parts of District 7. The woodsmen, and the shopkeepers. We live on the woodsman side.

"Colonel, look. There she is!" Sparrow hisses. I look up.

"Who-oh!" I exclaim. She has bob cut black hair, the most sparkling hazelnut eyes ever. I can't help but gawk at her.

"Tracey Yuen." I mutter. She turns slightly and gives me a smirk. Then she continues walking. I sigh, and look at Sparrow.

"When are you going to ask her out?" he asks, when we come to the first market stall. I pry around my pockets for a few coins and buy some fruits.

"None of your business. That's when. Let's go get some meat." I mutter.

-!-!

After shopping, I dropped Sparrow off with a friend and went to stand in the reaping. Now here I am, waiting for the video to end. I'm tall, but there are usually taller stronger men, so I have to stand on the tips of my toes. So I chew on the inside of my cheek.

"That was lovely. Just lovely. Now, for our male boys." our escort, Pipen calls. There is a collected groan from the nineteen year section. I smile sadly, imagining Sparrow standing there. I quickly clear the thought from my head.

"David Opiskey!" Pipen calls. I watch as a small scrawny nineteen year old boy steps out, and I can't help but raise my hand. He wouldn't last 8 seconds, and although I need to protect Sparrow, I see Sparrow in this boy.

"I volunteer." I mutter, but they don't seem to notice. I step out of the crowds. "I volunteer!" I scream louder. Now all faces on me. Some still filthy from not having baths, some still dripping with sweat straight from the woods. Other puffy and fat, from having a grand breakfast and a hot shower. The scrawny boy, David, turns to look at me.

_Thank You. _he mouthes, tears springing into his chocolate-brown eyes. I smile again.

_Your Welcome._ I mouthe back. Then the screaming starts. It's a loud sad wail. Sparrow. I turn around, and there the small boy is. He kicks and thrashes against a peacekeeper.

"Colonel!" he howls. I bite my lip, and give him a sad look before taking stage. When I turn to face the crowd again, My father is restraining him and apologizing to the peacekeeper. I can't help but feel every ounce of hate towards him for it.

**Tracey Yuen, 24**

I give a sly grin to the boy, and go back to walking home. I brush my black cut hair from my hazel eyes and push on our half-broken screen door. There is a loud creaking as it swings open and I hiss. I hope I didn't wake grandma. Oh, who do I care if I woke her or not? I'm the only one right now that needs sleep. Conceited? No. Arrogant? Not even close. But selfish? If you had to put me in one word that would be it. I get told that all the time, that I'm selfish. That I don't care about anyone but myself.

"Tracey dearie, is that you?" comes my grandmother's croaked old voice.

"奶奶?" _Grandmother? _I ask questionably. She gives me a smile.

"你还好吗?" _Are you okay? _She asks me. I nod my head slowly.

"只是太累了，为什么?" _Just tired why? _I frown. She shrugs, and sighs.

"哦，有什么收获，我想，你不会感觉良好." _Oh, what with the reaping and all, I thought you wouldn't feel well. _She mutters. I nod my head again.

"我要去冲个澡." _I'm going to take a shower. _I mutter.

"拜托做，你在树林里再没有你?" _Oh please do, you were in the woods earlier weren't you? _she asks, chuckling.

I give a small smile. Grandmother could read me like a book. She's the only one I show some sort of gentleness towards.

"你知道我这么好，奶奶." _You know me so well, grandmother. _She nods, and gives me a gesture and I bound into our small bathroom. It has a small tub, a small sink, and a grimy broken mirror. This place is a dump. Half of me wishes I was stupid enough to go into the games, and win. _Then we would have a bathroom. _I think bitterly. Of course, I'm not dumb enough. I wonder what idiot would try to join the career this year. District 7 usually lands a spot with the careers only to receive a knife in the back. It sickens me, but what can I do? They volunteer, they get everything coming to them. You may think it's cold of me, but I think it just means I have sense. I sigh and turn on the cold tap. Another cold shower for me. _Yay, Tracey!_ I think- with loads of sarcasm -as I step into the shower.

-!-!

After I had cleaned up, I realized grandmother had set me some clean clothing on the sink. I smile again to myself, and then quickly stop. This is _way_ too much smiling for one day. Even if it IS the reaping. I pull on the old shirt with Asian styled skirt and black socks and shoes. Leave it to grandmother to make me look like her when she was at her first reaping. But I'm way too lazy to go change it, so I simply go into the front room. Grandmother works on a small breakfast of katniss roots I had found by the small lake in the woods (they allow us to pick for food, and give us a small paycheck. Thank god) and berries I had gotten off a summer bush.

"我有一个烤慢煮，后收割. 也许我们可以有豪华的白菜和深褐色糊状区7米." _I have a roast slow cooking for after the reaping. Maybe we can have the luxury of cabbage and the dark brown mush that is District 7 rice._ Grandmother says gently. She has my tongue, as quick as fox and sharp as a knife.

"不会，我们是幸运的吗?" _Wouldn't we be lucky? _I ask just as sarcastically. She smiles at me.

"生活的梦想." _Living the dream. _She answers drily. Our ears perk up at the sound of the 7 tolls.

"我的光芒奶奶. 我会看到你，烤." _My time to shine grandmother. I'll see you for that roast. _I say with half sincerity and half sarcasm. She winks, and gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"你会没事的，我保证." _You'll be fine, I promise. _She says softly, with true seriousness.

"我知道. 我现在得走了." _I know. I have to go now. _I say. She nods, and I quickly leave the small shack-like house. She's right. I'll be fine.

-!-!

I stand with a bunch of 24-year-old girls, all anxious. It's very rare we get a girl volunteer. Only to protect a sibling or very close friends. It's usually our idiotic boys that step up to the Game. I watch as the usual District 7 lurches forward to volunteer. Oh how did I know?

"愚蠢的混蛋." I mutter, and trust me. You don't that translation.

"唉，笨他妈的." The girl behind me mumbles in response. I smirk. You don't want that one either.

"Tracey Yuen!" Pipen yells into the square. Everyone turns to look at me. Dang, If that wouldn't have done that, I would have gotten away, looking for the person in the square too. I could have pretended I wasn't Tracey Yuen, could have gotten away with the tribute running away. But everyone does, and the peacekeepers are marching my way. So I step out on my own and sigh.

"Oh yay. This is going to be oh so fun. Isn't it Pipen?" I ask the escort with dripping sarcasm. She doesn't seem to catch on and just smiles and claps. I roll my large hazel eyes. I finally notice the boy from earlier. He seems to be having a dream come true as he shakes my hand. Like I said: 愚蠢的混蛋.

**Kern Rankline (_VanillaTaco)_**

"You have three minutes." a peacekeeper says. Sparrow rushes into my arms, and I pick him up and swing him around.

"Oh Colonel, why'd you do it? Why'd you leave me?" he asks me, tears streaming down his face.

"Because that boy has a family, a family that depends on him. Plus he just got out of the reaping-"

"Oh shut up. You have a family too you know! You have me! You vowed to always look after me. You vowed to never leave me alone with dad. Plus, you just got out the reaping too. You still haven't married or- or- or-" he chokes off, and hugs me again.

"I know I vowed. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sparrow." I mutter into his hair. I feel little droplets from my eyes onto his shirt.

"There's only one thing left to do know Colonel. You have to come home to me. You kill... anything and everything that stands in your way has to die." he says. We both know it's impossible. We haven't had a Victor since the 69th Games female Victor: Johanna Mason. Every since we haven't had a Victor. I think is she doesn't like you she kills you off on purpose.

"We both know Sparrow, there is little chance that I can come home." I say teary eyed. He hisses.

"Just listen to me for once big brother." he says seriously.

"I love you Sparrow. Keep training."

"I love you too Kern. Keep breathing." he says.

"Time." a peacekeeper says. He apparently is ready to carry my little brother from the room, but Sparrow simply drops a kiss on my cheek and walks from the goodbye rooms. That leaves me with an hour to kill for Tracey to finish her goodbyes. I think Sparrow and I both know, my father isn't going to visit me.

**Tracey Yuen (_I Am Number 14)_**

"Three minutes." the female peacekeeper says.

"哦，我可怜的孩子." _Oh my poor baby. _Grandmother immediately greets.

"这没关系. 我没事." _It's okay. I'm okay. _I soothe her, taking her small wobbly figure in my arms.

"你必须离开那里. 当你在舞台上，你必须运行. 你必须回来. 我是一个老 的女人，只能勉强照顾自己." _You have to get away from there. When you get in the arena you have to run. You have to come back. I'm an old woman, can barely care for myself. _She jokes half-heartedly.

"我爱你奶奶. 我只想说，我很抱歉的话，我给您的每一个错误. 我爱你这么多." _I love you grandmother. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for every wrong word I ever sent your way. I love you so much. _I sniffle, as tears pour down my cheeks. I probably look like a snot-nosed brat. Well, hey. At least I look like a District 7 tribute.

"哦，你安静了. 你永远不会做错了什么事. 我太爱你了特蕾西." _Oh you quiet that up. You never did anything wrong. I love you too Tracey. _She comforts. We embrace in an awkward silence, when she pulls away.

"舞台上，你是非常有趣的." _You were very funny on stage. _She giggles. Wait, did my grandmother just giggle.

"哦，好，谢谢." _Oh well, thanks. _I say sheepishly. I wasn't trying to be but okay.

"Time." a peacekeeper says. I kiss my grandmother goodbye, and she drops something in my hand. A lotus flower ring all made of wood.

"祝你好运. 我爱你." _Good Luck, I love you. _And with that, she hobbles out of the room.

"I love you too." I mutter.

**I got the chinease parts from google translator. The submitter for Tracey said asian-oriental, but I went with chinease. It went better with her persona. So here it is you guys. Your Friday-Night chapter as promised. I was looking forward to it as much as you. I'm taking down the A/N so you'll find this in Chapter 7.**


	8. Aden Hanran, Celeste Linens

**Here my friends, is the long-awaited District 8 (I know, two more Districts and then we start District 1!) so here ya go.**

**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran, age 23**

"Hunter, give it back!"

"Lola, leave me alone!"

"Hunter!"

"Lola!" Hunter and Logan argue. Hunter pulls one of her strawberry red pigtails, running away with her favorite teddy. "Hunter!" she whines. His sunkist blonde hair is blown around in our meadow breeze. He has large sky blue eyes that could persuade anyone to do anything. Except for his sister Lola. She goes against everything he says. In a way, I'm proud. She's trying not to follow her brother's every move, like her mother, but her defiance will one day get her in trouble. Her sea-blue eyes dart passed me, to her mother. Colleen's sunkist blonde hair is tied into a tight bun.

"Hunter, will you please give her back her bear?" Lena calls, when Lola falls into the ground crying. I go and scoop them both up. They're barely toddling, but they can argue, fight, spell and count like 10 year olds. Another thing that makes me proud of them. I kiss both of their heads, and we walk down the steep hill to our home, Lena carrying the picnic basket that we had our picnic from. I had promised them before the reaping I would. I simply cannot break a promise. We enter our small home. It's small, and the kids have to share a room, but it'll do. It's home.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Lola, why don't you go help mommy with dishes and Hunter... why don't you go clean up your guy's room eh?" I ask, sitting them on them on the floor. They stand up and scamper. So obedient. Good children. I go into the small bathroom, and turn on the shower. I hop in and out, due to the cold water. After my shower, I quickly shave, and brush back my red hair. I got the name Red-Haired Aden due to my strawberry red hair. I like my hair, which is why I never changed to the typical sunkist blonde or summer bronze. It was a nice tinge, something new. I slip into some clean black trousers, and a grey smartshirt.

"You look lovely dear." says Lena from the doorway. I lace up my dress-shoes, old ones from my deceased father.

"Thank you love." I say, kissing her cheek gently. I lock hands with her, and we go into the living room. Lola has gotten out my old number blocks. I was an only child, so I had a lot of new toys. I passed them all down to my two children.

"Daddy, look what number I made. 7-2." she says.

"Seventy two sweetheart." My mother corrects.

"I say, the number is 7-2." I frown, looking at Lena.

"Humph, I was right mommy." she says smiling. She has her mother's smile.

"No, your father is being a... I don't know... idiot?" she mutters under her breath.

"I heard that! I'm gonna _tell_... Hunter!" I shout, picking up the unsuspecting 2-year-old. He screams in fear, then he bursts into laughter as I swing him around.

"Do me daddy! _Do me_!" Lola requests, holding up her arms. I pick her up and raise her above my head. She kicks, screams, and laughs.

"Yay!" she squeals.

"Oh my! Put her _down_ Aden! What if you... dropped her?" Lena asks, when she comes back in the room.

"I won't." I say. I mock drop her, and then catch her again, sending her mother into a scream of fear and Lola into a fit of laughter.

"_Aden_!" she shrieks. I chuckle, and set Lola on the floor next to her brother. I stride over to Lena and scoop her in my arms in bridal position. Hunter looks over at Lola and frowns.

"Why'd you make Sev' two?" he asks. Lola rolls her ocean blue eyes.

"Because I'm learning numbers dumbo." she tells her twin. He frowns again.

"Hey, I've told you about calling your brother dumbo." Lena scolds. I drop a kiss onto her soft lips.

"Oh, for an 18-year-old you sure are... er... not fun?" I suggest. She slaps my chest playfully. I kiss her again.

"Daddy, mommy's lips are _not _food. Stop trying to eat them." Lola scolds.

"Yes Aden," Lena says in barely a whisper. "Stop trying to eat me." she giggles, jumping from my arms. I cross them over my chest and lean in the doorway. The bell tolls 8 times. It's time for the reaping. Hunter and Lola stand up at the noise, frowning.

"What? What's that mommy?"

"Is something happening Daddy? Is it the r-r-re-re-reping?" Hunter struggles. Lola looks at him with a puzzled expression.

"What? No... I think it's a r-rea-reap-reaping!" she gasps.

"Oh." Hunter says. I suddenly realize in comparison to his sister, he is awfully small. And a bit on the... erm... off side. No matter.

"Yes, it is the reaping." I say. We step out.

"Hey Red-Haired!" an old friend from work calls. I quit work to take care of my family. We fare by well, but I have to go back soon. Being a rebel leader doesn't give you much.

"Hey there Matt!" I call. He jogs over. I don't know him that well, but he was Lena's older brother's best friend. She knows him pretty well.

"Hey there Colly." he chuckles. I forget. Her family, friends, and everyone that new her called her Colly. I loved the name, but Lena suited me better.

"Hello Matthew." she smiles gently. She is so shy.

"Hey kids." Matt says, kneeling to shake Hunter's hand and pat Lola on the head.

"Hello Mr. Matthew." they say simultaneously. Lola scowls at Hunter, who doesn't seem to recognize what he's just said. His mind often drifts. He never can pay attention.

"Oi, I better get going." he says, and catches up to his family. He has a daughter around 19, 20. I think her name is Celeste? The Linens I think they're called. She's a pretty girl, think she's supposed to be married soon.

"Celeste and I used to play all the time." Leana whispers in my ear. So her name _is _Celeste.

"Really?" I ask, as we arrive at the sign-up.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you after he reaping. We'll have your favorite, due to your very last reaping." she says. She stands on her tiptoes, and kisses me gently.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I say.

I go into line, looking as she and the kids disappear into the crowd. I sign-in. I think to the very last time I signed in here. _My friend Cavron and I sign-in. "You'll be okay." I assure. He smiles at me, and goes to the 14 year section. I go to the 18 years. I sit to the speech and video, worrying for my friend. He's like my little brother. "Your male tribute is... Cory Linens!" she calls. My heart stops. Not my little brother. Not on my last year. _The flashback ends. The horror, and pain written on his face was so scary. When that District 2 tribute speared him... I lost a piece of my family.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 8 male tribute is... Aden Hanran!" our escort Java calls. I look around for the poor guy that got picked this year. I then realize, that poor guy is me. I straighten my back, and try not to mess my pants (not in literal form, I'm just trying to bring light to my situation) as I step on stage.

"And your female tribute for the Third Quarter Quell will be: Celeste Linens!" she calls. You mean, the Linens girl? I'm right, her almost honey blonde corkscrew curls glimmer in the sunlight. Her chocolate-brown eyes show a dash of fear, then she smirks to herself. Her smirk disappears as quickly as it came, leaving a solemn expression. I sigh. It's time for me to make someone smile.

"Any volunteers?" our escort call into the wind. I decide to speak up. Too many people are going to cry today, even if it is more than 3, it's still too many.

"I don't think so really. I think everybody would rather stay right where they're standing." I say. Java gives a small smile, and Celeste giggles a bit. There's a smile. It's bright, and dazzling. No doubt sponsors will fall at her feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 8 tributes for the 75th Hunger Games; Celeste Linens and Aden Hanran!" she calls as we are escorted inside.

**Celeste Linens, age 19**

"Oh Leste, I thought we'd seen the last of our reapings." Claudia says, throwing herself on my soft bed. We live in the richer part of town, my mum owns the town sweetshop. We always get a lot of business towards this time of the year. Claudia's parents own the bakery, and I'm surprised she's not there now. Claudia's wavy brown hair sprawls on my pillow, her usually very bright and observing brown eyes closed. We had just celebrated last year. We had graduated school and seen the last of our reapings... now all of our friends, and my fiancé, Kisk will have to face another.

"I thought so too Dia," I say, I say slip into my simple white shoes. I smooth out my knee-length purple dress, and put my honey blonde corkscrew curls in a ponytail, and practice my smile in the mirror. My chocolate-brown eyes catch the light and I wince.

"What about Kisk!? What if he's _chosen _Leste?" she asks. Here I go, always trying to be the positive.

"Then someone will volunteer." I say.

"What if they don't?" she presses. I turn to face her, and sigh.

"Then he'll win Claudia. Now will you get off my bed please, I just made it up." I say, smoothing out the wrinkles she left. She smirks.

"Why, did you need to make it up after Kisk came over last night?" she whispers in my ear. I look at her with horrified eyes. What is she implying? That Kisk and I... oh no.

"Dia!" I exclaim, a hint of laugh creeping into my voice. I go downstairs, two at a time.

"Claudia, do you think... we'll be picked?" I ask suddenly. She smiles at me, and jumps from the bottom step.

"Not at all." she says. I bite my lower lip, and go into the real store. My mother looks up, and gives me a half-smile. Her smile isn't the same. My brother was 14 when he got sent to the Games. His name was Cory, and everyone adored him. My parents nearly favorited him, but I didn't mind. He was so funny, and cute and... he was my little brother. I loved him to the death. So, when a District 2 boy speared him in the heart, it killed everyone a little inside. Some of recovered, some of us didn't. I was 2 years older than him. I needed to smile for him. Slowly after that discovery, I did. My mother didn't recover so well. Her smiles were never the same, not as bright, not as happy... not as lovely as they used to be. Even my father, my once playful happy excited father, turned serious.

"Celeste!" Claudia snaps her fingers next to my ears.

"I'm sorry, yes mother?" I ask. She looks at me again. We could be twins, if she was an exceptional years younger. Same honey blonde corkscrew curls, and bright/used-to-be-bright brown eyes.

"I was just about to say if you're reaped-"

"We'll have none of that!" my father bellows, walking through the double doors into the kitchen.

"Whatever Matt." Claudia mutters.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I mean, Yes sir." she says. Her parents aren't as strict as mine.

"Brat." he mutters. She sticks her tongue out at his back, and I contain a small giggle. "Anyways, we'll have no speak of this getting reaped." he says, running a hand through his almost white blonde hair, and staring at me with soul piercing blue eyes.

"Yes sir." I say smoothly. _Little ol' Celeste, always one to smooth-talk her way out of something. _A voice in my head chimes. I sigh.

"C'mon Leste," Claudia says, when the 8 tolls ring out.

"Coming." I say, and we walk out the shop. My father pulls on his happy cheerful façade, and jogs over to a young man, and my old friend Colly. They chat, and then he comes back, muttering something about being too young for children. I sigh. He made me stop playing with Colly, because she was too young for children. I stand on my tiptoes, searching for the dark brown hair and gentle green eyes that belong to Kisk. Someone grabs me from behind, and pulls me into their arms.

"Hello beautiful." he breathes in my ear.

"I've been looking for you." I say softly. I feel him smile in my neck. He spins me around in a full 360, and plants a gentle kiss on my lips, his are soft and moist.

"Kisk!" Claudia shrieks from in front of me.

"Hey little sister." He rolls his eyes.

"I still think it's weird you two are getting married." she says in a faraway voice.

"Mhm, well get it over it." he says playfully. She rolls her eyes.

"You know, I have this enormous crush on-"

"Red-haired, we get it, but you know he's married with 2 kids right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but-"

"Dia, drop it. That man is a married one. I think I speak for both of us when I say you are not getting with a married-man." Kisk says in a firm voice. She kicks a rock grumpily. She'll be fine after the reaping.

Claudia and I hold hands as the male is picked. I squeeze Dia's hand very hard, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Your male tribute for the 75th Hunger Games is... Aden Hanran!" our escort yells. I freeze in my tracks.

"Aden? Colly's husband?" I ask Claudia. She nods slowly.

"Oh, what a shame. I'll have to visit him after the reaping." I mutter.

"And your female tribute for District 8, will be... Celeste Linens!" our escort calls. My heart sinks to my toes, and Claudia clutches my hand tighter. I shrug it off, and step into the aisle. I smirk gently to myself, then wipe it off quickly. I can do this. I know how to handle a knife, and I can just improve my throwing and... I can win this. Aden says something funny, and then the District starts chuckling, so I let out a fake giggle. Then we're ushered in the Justice Building.

**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran (_TyperWritersAreCool)_**

I sit on the velvet couch, Lola and Hunter snuggled under my arm. I've never been one to be serious, but now is the time. I kiss each of their heads.

"Daddy loves you so much." I mutter into their hair.

"I love you too Daddy. Where are you going?" Hunter asks.

"I'm going to the Capitol for a little while. I might not come back Hunt." I say.

"Daddy, will you send me something?" Lola asks.

"Of course sweetheart." I say softly.

"Daddy, why won't you come back?" Hunter asks.

"Because the Capitol needs me. To do something for them." I frown.

"Oh, okay. Have fun and send us postcards?" Lola asks.

"I will." I say. Leaving the kids on the couch, I stand. Lena looks at me with tear-filled eyes. Tears pour down my cheeks, and I pull into me.

"Aden." she sobs.

"Shush, love. I'll be alright, and if I don't come home-"

"Don't even speak of it!" she sobs. She kisses me gently, and I deepen it.

"Times up." A peacekeeper says suddenly.

"I love you." I mutter into her hair.

"I love you too Aden." she says softly, and picks up the kids.

"I love you kids!" I call. "We love you too daddy!" Lola calls, and the door slams shut.

**Celeste Linens (_Mangesboy01)_**

My parents come in first.

"This is the 72nd Hunger Games all over again!" mother weeps.

"Ssh, mother, it's alright." I say, hugging her.

"I love you my baby. I love you so much." my mother weeps. My father holds us, and I feel like a family again. I look up.

"Mom, dad, I need you to move on. We all know, there is no way in possible history I'll be coming home. I need you guys to simply smile for me, and smile for Cory. Please." I say. My mom sniffles, and I hug her again.

"I love you guys, I do. But Cory wanted you to smile and that's what you need to do." I say gently.

"Times up." A peacekeeper calls.

"Bye you guys! I love you!" I call. The door slams shut. I collapse on the floor, and I sob so loud I don't hear the door open. Claudia wraps her arms around me. The only one I don't have to be strong for.

"Shush now. You'll come home, you'll have a family with Kisk, and you'll be happy again. Cause I said so." she says. I smile softly, through my streams of tears.

"Hey, it'll be alright." she soothes.

"Thanks Claudia. Will you do me a favor?" I ask her. She nods.

"Will you drop off fresh bread and meat at Colly's door every morning. I need to know her and the kids will eat."

"Will do. Good Luck Celeste." she says gently, and leaves before time calls. Kisk is in before the door can close. I stand and rush into his arms. Our lips crash together, and his fingers run through my hair. I place my hands firmly on shoulders, standing on my tiptoes.

"I love you." he whispers, before he deepens our kiss.

"I love you too." I say, after pulling away for a split second. We fall on the couch, kissing. _I love you _and _Don't leave me _escapes from our mouthes as we cling desperately to each other. Finally, I pull away.

"Your my world, I can't live without you." he sniffles. I shake my head, and bury my face in his chest. The smell of fresh bread and cologne fill my nostrils, and I smile.

"I'll remember you. I will never let my thoughts wander from you." I say. He kisses me again.

"Please, be safe Celeste." he says. Peacekeepers barge in wordlessly, and he grips my hand, nearly dragging me with him.

"Kisk!" I cry.

"Cel-" he doesn't finish. I stand there, while I wait for them to retrieve me to the train.

**This is my longest so far, but you guys give me so much to work with :D Lol, okay, District 10, District 6 are greatly appreaciated. Just because I have Chapters posted doesn't mean I don't need tributes. Oh and mangesboy1 made Celeste and TypeWritersAreCool made Aden. Also, i love your reviews! Thanks for reviewing and being faithful to my SYOT. I'm mulling over doing a 76th, 77th, and 78th (maybe a 79th if your good) and using the Victors from this Quell to do so. I don't know... Okay, well goodbye. For now. I'll be working on District 12 and 10 while I wait for tributes.**


	9. Brenden Markell, Gail Davidson

**Alright, here is your weekly chapter. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I had a school dance and I couldn't cancel because my friend already bought my ticket. So yeah... here is District 9.**

**Gail Intro: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen (this song fits her personality, bright and happy)**

**Gail Goodbye: Secrets by Linkon Park (I think that's how you spell it .)**

**Brenden Intro: Hands of Time by R. Kelly**

**Brenden Goodbye: Out With Bang by Lana Del Rey**

**Gail Davidson, age 22**

_Brush. Braid. Brush. Braid. _I repeat as I slowly braid my long blonde hair. My pale skin shimmers in the early sunlight along with my eyes. Daddy always calls me his fallen angel, fallen from the heavens above. Mother calls me her princess, waited to be rescued. My brother just calls me snot-face. But he's a bit jealous because Mother and Daddy have always favored me. Always.

"Vamos mocos cara. Casi la hora de la cosecha." _C'mon snot-face. Almost time for the reaping._ Chris calls for me.

"Ya te dije idiota, no me llames que." _I told you idiot, don't call me that. _I hiss. He makes a disgusting face and sticks out his tongue. His brown hair is messy and shaggy like always, his green eyes bloodshot. He reeks of liquor. My brother is 20, and he's already a drunk. It's disgusting really. I guess I sound like a freaky capitolite. But it's so true.

"Si no te das prisa voy a volcar mi vodka en ti!" _If you don't hurry up I'll dump my vodka on you!_ he rushes me. I throw him a dirty sign with my hand and he snorts.

"Oh, por lo que el Ángel Caído no es un ángel, después de todo es ella?"_ Oh, so the Fallen Angel isn't such an angel after all is she?_ he sneers.

"Cierra la lengua arrastrando las palabras antes de cerrarla por ti." _Shut your slurred tongue before I shut it for you._ I snap. He grins.

"No fue arrastrada así que cuando me estaba golpeando a su mejor amigo." _It wasn't so slurred when I was banging your best friend._ he says. I grit my teeth. I've had it.

"Mira tú ... tú ... ugh! Usted se calla, o voy a meter mi pie hasta ahora por el culo, podrás cuero degustación para el mes que viene"._ Look here you... you... ugh! You will shut up, or I will stick my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting leather for the next month._ I say through gritted teeth. His eyes go wide for a minute, and then he smiles again.

"Prefiero disfrutar de cuero, debido a que su amigo tiene un sabor a pescado." _I'd rather taste leather, because your friend tastes like fish._ he says. I pick up an abandoned knife and throw it, but he shuts the door so it lodges deep into the white door. I'm seething. I have a bit of an anger problem, but I never regret it. If you mess with me, you're writing your own death certificate. I try to calm down as I finish dressing. I zip up the innocent pink dress with my white strappy heels and leave my room.

"Oh look there, our Fallen Angel. She's beautiful." my father cooes. He's the only one in our house who refuses to speak spanish. He doesn't really speak fluently. My mother nods in agreement, wiping a tear.

"Ella ha crecido tan bonita." _She's grown up so pretty._ My mother is fluent in many languages, but she speaks spanish a lot at home. We all do. She says, and Chris snorts.

"Su caída 'ángel'" _Your fallen 'angel'_ he says the last word with air parenthesis. "Nunca me lo hace más allá del cuerno de la abundancia". _Would never make it past the cornucopia._ he says. My father turns to him, sadness filled in his blue eyes.

"Where did we go wrong with you? Why are you this way?" he asks pitifully. Chris raises an eyebrow.

"I'm off to the reaping. You have fun with your cheesy family moment." he says, and slams the door as he leaves. Not moments later, the doorbell rings. It's just my friend, Katie. Katherine has been my bestie since young grade school. Her parents own the bakery, and she's an only child.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asks, sweeping her black hair from her vibrant grey eyes. Chris used to call her twelvie scum, because she could be from 12. She dark olive skin, bright grey eyes and dark black hair. But everyone knows she's straight from District 9, because her great-grandfather was the Victor of the 12th Games.

"Just as ready as you are." I say defeated. She gives me a weak smile and we walk together towards the reaping. We've made it halfway to the square when she gasps loudly.

"What? What's going on?!" I ask her, searching around. Leave it to Katie to know all the latest gossip on anything and everything.

"Oh calm down. I just saw... BRENDEN MARKELL!" she screams, loud enough for the District to hear. The boy in question looks our way. Well, he's a man now, with his amazing short brown hair, flamboyant blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. He is the definition of perfect, and I can't help but crush on him. He gives me a small wave and smile, and goes back to joking around with his brother, Lenden and his friend Jordan.

"He is just adorable." Katie swoons. I nod my head and try not to stare.

"Oh god, I have to teach you to flirt Gail. You make it so obvious." she teases and pushes me towards the sign-up.

-!-!

I stand in line, rubbing my finger. Gosh, those peacekeepers sure have an iron hand. She didn't have to poke my finger so hard.

"Oh yay," Katie says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's starting." she giggles.

"Welcome District 9 to the annual Quarter Quell reaping. You know the deal, so let's get started." our escort, Madalee calls in her fake british accent. Madalee looks very toned down this year. She wears a long deep violet gown, but I can't see her shoes. Her hair is a violet color, and her eyes match everything else. It is a nice look on her. After our annual speech and video, mt body tenses up. I don't know why it does this, it just happens. Every year at the reaping, I used to freeze up and not be able to move or talk or anything. Suddenly, I remember Chris' words from earlier. _"Your fallen 'angel'" he says the last word with air parenthesis. "Would never make it past the cornucopia." _In my mind, I grit my teeth. Why am I worrying about Chris now, when I should be worried about surviving the reaping. Because it bothers me, that's why. It bothers me and I can't get it to stop.

"Let us choose our lovely female hm?" Madalee's voice draws back my attention. She totters over the girls ball and pauses for dramatic effect. Then she smiles into the crowd and opens the slip. "Katherine O'dooley!" she calls. Katie tenses up next to me, and before I'm thinking, my lips are moving.

"I volunteer! As tribute, I volunteer!" I shout. It's not until peacekeepers are rushing towards me do I realize my mistake. "I take it back. No, No I didn't mean it!" I cry. This is my one and only regret made in my entire life. Volunteering.

"Oh what's your name dear?" Madalee asks. I swallow my fear and put on a brave mask.

"Gail Davidson." I say, in a voice steadier than I thought it would be.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, Gail Davidson your volunteer. Let's move onto the boys now." she says smiling. And too my horror, the person that is reaped, is Brenden Markell.

**Brenden Markell, 23**

I do an uppercut, and Lenden falls to the mat. Quickly, I pin him down and Jordan blows his whistle. My dad awards me with point six.

"C'mon Lenden, you got this!" his wife, Cali says. He stands back up and hits his head softly with the gloves.

"Ready?" Jordan asks us. We nod and he releases the flag. Lenden lands a punch in my stomach and for a second I can't breathe. He takes this opportunity to grab my leg and flip me. I land hard on the mat, and the air is once again knocked out of me. Lenden pins me, and I try to wrestle free. After a bit I accept defeat and Lenden gets point eight. I hate my brother sometimes.

"Good job boys. Lenden versus Jordan." my mother smiles. I take off my gear and she hands me a water bottle. "You did good son." she says, as Jordan pins Lenden. I shake my head, and take off my mouth guard.

"It's not good enough mom." I gasp. She gives me a small smile.

"Go shower, you smell like a dead skunk." she jabs. I roll my eyes and give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She swats at me, and I rush from the backroom out the house. I jog across the street to my empty house. I live alone, but I don't mind. Eventually, I'll settle down. Hopefully, with Gail Davidson. She's just so pretty. I think about her as I fill the large basin with water. After warming the water, I climb into the basin. I scrub myself of the sweat and filth from the day, and then pour the water out. Drying off my hair, I go into the bathroom. What to wear, what to wear? Finally I decide on a pair of black jeans and a green shirt. I brush over my brown hair and smile at myself in the mirror.

-!-!

Jordan, Lenden and I joke around as we walk to the reaping. Jordan has been friends with Lenden and I since our first reaping. He started to train with us when we were 12, and ever since then has been a great friend all around.

"Oh god, Katherine and Gail are making eyes at us. Don't look now." Jordan says. But nobody tells Brenden Markell what to do, and I look. He's right, Gail is staring at me. I give a small smile and wave and turn back to Lenden.

"We totally know you like her." Lenden says. I shove him.

"Yeah, but why must you pick on me? What about Jordan. He has the biggest crush ever on Katherine O'dooley." I say, and punch Jordan lightly. He rolls his big brown eyes, and runs a hand through his smooth black hair.

"She is the hottest girl in District 9 bro." he says honestly. I shake my head and begin to walk backwards.

"Gail Davidson is the hottest girl in District 9. I swear on my heart I'll make her my wife one day." I say. Lenden bursts into laughter.

"Bro, she is way out of your league. She's a ten and you're a two. She wouldn't date you if her life depended on it!" he wheezes.

"Oh shut up." I scowl, and turn to the sign-in.

-!-!

I ignore the stinging pain in my finger as Gail is carried to the stage. I know what I must do. I have to go in and protect her. I have to volunteer. I brace myself to run forward.

"Your male tribute," Madalee calls with a smile on her face. "Is Brenden Markell!" she yells. My heart drops as my feet begin to move forward without my command. I sigh, and turn to Gail to shake hands. Well, at least I'll get to protect her.

**Gail Davidson (_Hunger Games rock 17153)_**

Chris comes in first. What a surprise. Literally.

"Uh... hey there big sis." he says, twisting his hat in his hands. I can't belive he isn't speaking spanish.

"Hey Christopher." I say with a small smile. He opens his arms and I reluctantly go into them. He smells of cheap liquor and cologne.

"I'm sorry, for ever being angry with you. I was just mad because they always favored you and I never got any attention and I turned cold and-"

"Chris shush. I will always love you. You know that right?" I ask him. He nods, and kisses my head. Even though he is younger than me, he's always been taller than me.

"Make it home big sister." he says. He slips something on my finger, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room. I bring my hand up to my face to look at the ring. It's small, barely fitting my slim fingers, and it has a painted flower on it. It's beautiful.

-!-!

My mother is in hysterics as my parents enter the room. My father collects me in his bulky arms and swings me around. "My fallen angel." he cries into my hair.

"It's alright daddy. I can do this." I say. He kisses my cheek lovingly.

"I know you can sweetie. I know." he mutters. My mother pulls me into a hug next.

"My damsel in distress. My suicidal princess." she sighs. I give her a small kiss too.

"Oh mother, don't fret. I'll be alright. I'll be home before you know it. Two weeks tops." I say gently. She nods her head.

"You stay safe honey. You have to make it out of there. You have to come home to us. Te amo, mi princesa." she whispers. Sometimes I forget about my mother's native blood, but she speaks fluent languages.

"Te amo demasiado, madre." I whisper back. She smiles, a silent tear falling down her plump cheeks.

"Time." a peacekeeper says, and takes them from me.

**Brenden Markell (_Hunger Games rock 17153)_**

As you can imagine, I am very confused when my parents can't come in. I look to Lenden and Jordan for answers.

"Where is mom and dad?" I demand. Lenden shakes his head.

"They were going to give you a plastic knife, as a token. But the peacekeepers saw it as an act of rebellion and put them in jail for Treason." he explains.

"But I brought you this..." Jordan trails off. He digs into his pocket and retrieves a pin. It has the words Victor written on it.

"My mom used to tell me it was my dads... before he died in the Games. I'm giving it to you. Make this pin speak the truth. You have to win." Jordan says. I close my eyes and nod.

"I will, for you guys." I say.

"We love you man." Lenden sniffles.

"I love you guys too." I say.

"Time." a peacekeeper interrupts. I watch as my best friend and my brother are dragged away from me.


	10. Chase Keldheart, Eleanor Mavor

**YAY YUH! We got our tribute so we're on a role. I swear, if crap gets jumping into my face every single freaking time I get ready to write I'm going to punch it in the head. Oh, and the playlist was a litt much so I'm just gonna get on with da story**

**Eleanor Maver, 21**

I keep my head down as my brother, Daxius, skips around. He's more out there than me. It takes a lot of talking, and quiet a bit of things to spark my interest. First, you have to stand out to me, as I might stand out to you with my firey red hair, tall 5'7 figure, long legs (that I constantly trip over) and my warm amber colored eyes. Then you have to mention something I like. It's a short list, which makes it harder to find that spark in me. After adding all that together, throw in a pinch of funny. If you're funny, I'll most likely listen. Otherwise, you're a face in the crowd.

"Ellie, look, it's starting!" Daxius says from beside me. I cast my eyes up and my jaw morning sunrise. The meadow in District 10 is vast, so the beautiful colors of soft purple blending with gentle yellows and oranges indicating the beginning of day well... it's breathtaking.

"I know Davy. Isn't it wonderful?" I whisper, as if speaking louder will end the sudden beauty. He nods his head and I beam at him. Sometimes, Dax knows when to shut up.

"Let's clean up hm? They'll be getting down to herd the cattle soon and I really don't want to smell that." I say. He turns to me and we silently clean up our breakfast picnic. I smooth down my red hair, that had been blowing in the cool morning breeze. There is the faint barking and a girls voice.

"Get back here Cocoa! I need you down to help with the sheep!" My best friend, Magdalene comes rushes forward. Cocoa is ahead of her and leaps onto Dax. The boy and dog fall to the floor in a mess of giggles and dog saliva.

"So that's what she smelled. Dax." Maggie says, raising a perfect brown eyebrow. She leaves towards the edge of town, near the poorer houses. Dax and I help run the cobbler's shop with our mother, Esther.

"Yeah. About to hit the meadow?" I ask her. She nods.

"Would have been up for Sunrise watch with you, but I stayed up late to babysit the Hunter kid's. The little devils." she frowns. I notice the bags under her chocolate brown eyes and the scratches on her arms. There are 8 of the Hunter's kids, and they're wild little beasts. Disgusting really.

"It's alright. It was the same as always." I shrug. But it was different today, it was... more magnificent. For some reason I have that feeling. That bad low twisting I get in the pit of my stomach when something is bound to go wrong. Maybe it's just me.

"Oh, then I didn't miss anything. Anyways, I have to drag Cocoa back to the sheep. Goodbye Ellie." she says smiline.

"Bye Maggie." I call, as she walks back towards her waiting brother and father. Dax and I walk home together, him waving to anybody and everybody and me giving quiet hello's. I give a breath of relief as we enter our shop, the musk smell of leather and shoe padding overwhelming me.

"Daxy darling? Ellie dear? Is that you?" comes my mother's soft voice.

"Yes mother, it's Dax and I." I say, as he rushes into the back where she sits. She works on a pair of old beaten shoes, obviously in deep need of repair.

"I made you these shoes. To match your dress." mother says. She pulls something from under the workbench, and hands me the wooden box. Dax opens it for me, and hands the shoes. They're green, with smooth cowskin on the outside and soft cloth on the inside. They fit perfectly of course.

"Thank you mom. I love them." I say, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad. Go clean up now honey." she says, and turns to Dax to give him his pair. I leave the room, taking a small bath in the tub out back. After scrubbing off the dirt from ditting on the ground and washing my hair, I slip into my dress. A simple, green, knee-length dress made of fine cloth.

-!-!

The women at the reaping are hot and tired. Some people came straight from their farms, some straight from the meadow. It's mostly just the richer part of town that smell nice, because the rest smell like farm animals. Not that I mind. You get used to it after being born and raised here. I look ahead at where Maggie stands, fanning her collar from the heat. I can't help but give her a small smile, that she shoots back.

_Happy Hunger Games, _she mouthes.

_And may the odds be ever in your favor. _I giggle back. She rolls those wide-set brown eyes before turning back to the stage, where our escort, Cava is.

"Howdy ya'll! This is 75th annual Quarter Quell reaping, are ya'll excited! Look, I've learned how to speak in western and it ain't even in season yet ya'll!" he calls. I feel like half the criwd tenses. That's not how we speak and I wish they would stop saying that.

"Now kick up ya spurs ya'll cause we 'bout to choose our male!" he calls. The tension in the air is so thick, you could chop it with your hand.

"Your male tribute, that's gon' be 'ticipatin in da 'eventy-fifth 'nual HG is... Chase Keldheart!" he calls. A boy with thick... white?... hair so I can't see his eyes. I know him! He's always messing with the peackeepers. I think it was rigged to choose him.

"And your female tribute is..." Cava says, already tired with the fake western accent. "Eleanor Mavor! Come on up darling!" he calls. My breathing shortens and becomes raspy. My body becomes as stiff as board. My heart beats against my ribcage so quickly I'm afraid I'll have a heart attack. But I don't, and someone from behind pushes me forward. My feet begin to move as I slip through the crowd to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" the breeze rushes forward and slaps me in the face. No volunteers. Of course.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes for the 75th Hunger Games: Eleanor Mavor and Chase Keldheart!"

**Chase Keldheart, 19**

I sweep my white hair from my sparkling blue eyes and look down at my target. A peacekeeper, wearing a crisp white suit to the reaping. I love messing with them. I hate that they have power, so I make it look like they have none. It's a fun game to play, watching humilation run through their faces when their pants are brisked around their ankles. It's hillarious. What I don't expect, is for a gang to mug him. A group of about 6 boys jump the peacekeeper and knock him out. They take his money, his fancy man-jewelry and anything else valuble. Except the suit. Mines for the taking I guess. I jump from the tree and land near the peackeeper's body. Quickly, I check his pulse. Still breathing. He'll be awake in about an hour, but he'll most likely suffer from amnesia. Oh well. I strip him down to his boxers, taking his shoes and clothing with me.

"Ta-ta old friend!" I grin, before running off. Passing my neighbors barn, I hear the faint howl of wolves. I quickly open the chicken pen and continue to jog to my old shack. It's nothing really, just a couch on which I sleep on, and a small kitchen and bathroom. But it's enough for me. I throw the suit into a tub of water, and dust off my jeans.

"I'll clean it later." I sigh, and plop on the couch. I set to work on a feast for lunch. Today's catch down by the river behind the forbidden fence (really, the electricity is off. God Snow, get on your Game!) and a few rabbits and fruits. I pick up the wild onion and begin to chop it.

-!-!

After lunch, I wash my suit and then put it on. I look dashing don't I? Of course. I brush my back my hair, and stare at myself in the mirror. I'm tall, and a bit thin but I have strong muscular arms and legs to make up for it. I also have sparkling blue eyes and I have genetically inhanced white hair. Apparently, my great-grandfather was Captiol (a bunch of smuck if you ask me) and he dyed his hair white. The white genes passed to his children and grandchildren and so on and so forth, that we ended up with white hair. Again, a bunch of smuck. I know what your wondering. Where is my family? They'll have nothing to do with me now that I'm a trouble-maker. I'm oh-so-horrible. I've always been horrible, and I like it. The sense of rebellion and the heart-warming feeling to watch a grown man leak his pants. Delightful really, especially when it's a peacekeeper. Ten tolls snap me out of my thoughts, and I quickly leave my house. This will be fun.

-!-!

I stand with the other 19 year old men, who look at me either with a smirk or a scowl. Either way, I don't care. I drown out the escort, Cava, I think it is, with my humming. Now, prepare for yourself because what happens next is so sudden I barely caught it.

He calls my name.

I freeze for a split second.

Then I smile. I smile like some lunatic. I _smile._ Because you know, no logic needed right? So I go onto stage, and I smile out to the crowd. When the girl is called, I instantly nickname her Mousey. She does nothing different and spontaneous, she just comes up quietly and gently takes my hand. I kiss her hand, and she blushes a bit but looks away. No. I want to see her eyes. So I lean in real close and whisper in her ear.

"Don't be afraid, princess." as we walk into the Justice Building. She shoots me a warning glare and I see them. Light amber colored eyes, lined with beautiful long eyelashes. God, she's beautiful. Stop that right now Chase. She isn't beautiful. She's your opponent. I quickly walk with my escort to the train, because no one was waiting for me.

**Eleanor Mavor (_ K_ _S)_**

I glare at the back of the boy's head. Did he just call me princess? Ugh. Men. A peacekeeper escorts me to sit on the velvet couch, gives me a small smile, and leaves the room. Another peacekeeper brings in my family.

"You have 3 minutes." he says.

"Ellie!" Dax says, rushing into my waiting arms. I bury my face in his wild red hair and breathe in the scent of him.

"Oh Dax." I say sadly, and hold him at arm's length. "You have to help out now. I can't take care of you guys now." I say.

"But you can and will come home right? Ellie you can't leave. You just _can't. _Oh Ellie!" he cries. Tears stream from his eyes onto his plump cheeks and I cry too.

"I can try, but I don't know how to use any weapons. Dax, it's on the brink of impossible." I say. He turns to mother, who has been quietly listening to our exchange. She steps forward and embraces us both.

"My two precious children. You'll be alright Eleanor. Because Eleanor Iris Mavor is strong. And she takes nothing from no one." she says. I give a small sad smile and she gives me one right back.

"I love you mother. And I love you too Dax." I say.

"I love you too Ellie." Dax says.

"I love you also Eleanor." Mother adds.

"Time." a peacekeeper says. I close my eyes, and wait for the heat to leave, before sitting down again.

-!-!

"Ellieeeee!" someone screams. It's Maggie. I look up and there she is. She is panting, as if she ran here. Her brown hair is everywhere and her brown eyes are filled with tears.

"Maggie!" I cry, and we hug each other.

"Maggie you... I... I can't believe it." I stutter. She shakes her head.

"No. There is no way I'm letting them take you." she says, and cries a little harder.

"You have too. But you also have to take care of Dax and mother. Please take care of them." I beg.

"I will. I promise. I'll take great care of them." she says.

"And... if I die..."

"Which you won't. Esther wanted you to have this." she says, slipping something gentle into my hand. When I look down, it's a simple piece of cloth. But I'd know that cloth anywhere. It may sound silly, but it's the piece of patterned fabric from the first time my mother and I created a dress for my very first reaping.

"Oh thank you." I say. She gives me a small kiss on my cheek before the peacekeeper calls time.

**Chase Keldheart (_grimbutnotalways)_**

My mentor, Jake, stares at me. He's sizing me up, by the way his eyes go up and down my body.

"So are you going to check out my rockin' body all day or are you going to give me advice?" I ask sarcastically. No one wanted to say goodbye to me, so they took me straight to the train.

"Check out your body. No you idiot, I'm just trying to see what interview angle you should play at. Arrogance maybe?"

"No," his partner, Elise, says. "Maybe we should play up the idiot side. Or I got it. Jackass." she says, rolling her large brown eyes. I shoot her a scowl and a dirty hand sign before leaving the room.

"Wake me up for dinner." I growl, upset I got told off by a chick.


	11. Desmond Cordus, Marigold Amphilia

**I totally forgot I didn't have just 12 districts, I added District 13. So now I have to write District 13. *british accent* Oh goody.**

**Marigold Amphilia, 19**

I dig up another patch of dirt and wipe the sweat from my eyebrow. "C'mon Mari, we still got to plant all these seeds before the reaping." my working partner, Davy, says. We're not friends. I don't really like having friends.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, as we go back to digging. We manage to get the cabbage planted before work is up so I go home.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" I call into our small dark house.

"Yes honey, in here." My father's voice calls. I go into the kitchen, and the smell of katniss roots, wild onions and roast waves up through my nose.

"That smells delicious." I say. He nods at me.

"Do go clean up dear."

"Do I put on my reaping outfit or...?" I ask. He nods again.

"Yes. Go on." he says. I nod my head and go into the back. All that is in there is a small tub, but every house (or shack as one might call it) comes with an outhouse. I fill the tub with water and scrub myself down. After washing my silky curly black hair I go into our room. I share a room with my parents, because we're not the richest people in the district. I pull on my reaping outfit, a white dress with white heels. It's simple, something that I enjoy. Simplicity. I don't like things to be too difficult or too hard because there is no reason for it. Really, there isn't. If everything is simple, nobody is in pain or trouble. But these Games are too difficult. Of course. Because then they're in pain. They're in trouble. Nothing ever works out if anything is difficult.

"Sweetie. are you ready? The tolls have started!" My mother calls. I snap from my thoughts.

"Coming mother." I call, and race from the room. I give each of my parents a hug and kiss before leaving the house. I walk alone because I don't have friends. Friendship is difficult. You have technically a bond with people, and once I bond with someone I never let them go. Really. So friendship is hard.

-!-!

Every girl and woman in the crowd is on a tension high. Our escort Flowr has given the introduction and is now crossing over to the girl's ball. She plucks a small slip from the ball, and crosses back to the microphone. She repeats the name. Memorizes it. Then she looks out onto the crowd. I look out at all the older women, who looks so confident. Mother and Father always treat me like a child. They think, because I like simplicity, I'm still in child's mind. I want to show them I'm a big girl. Okay, that sounded childish but you know what I mean. I want them to know that I'm smart, that I can handle myself.

In all my thinking, a girl had pushed past me to take stage. The boy is called, and Flowr asks for volunteers. So I do it. "I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. Everyone's eyes on me. Especially a girl's and a woman in the 25 year section. They must be related. I replace the girl on stage, her whispering a 'Thank You' before taking her spot in the crowd.

"Your name dear?" she asks.

"Marigold Amphilia." I say. She gives me a broad grin before turning to the male section.

"Any male volunteers? No? Well then, District 11, your male tributes for the 75th Hunger Games: Marigold Amphilia and Desmond Cordus!" she yells. There is clapping, Desmond and I shake hands, then we are escorted into the Justice Building.

**Desmond Cordus, 21**

_To sum me up in a few words, people who know me say "Outgoing and stubborn." People that don't say "Polite and friendly." My brother, Jerry, used to say I'm a brainiac. Not a nerd no, but I can go deep. I ask thought-provoking questions in school, and I can persuade you to do anything I like. But I don't use my abilities to do bad. I use it for good. I guess. But sometimes, i'm arrogant. Or... stubborn you can call it. Either way, I'm Desmond Cordus and I'm pretty much... awesome._

I close my notebook and smile. I've started a journal. Now, after the reaping, I can write about my life as a man. I've always wanted to be 'bigger in my britches' as my mother says. Mother. She's looks fragile when it comes down to it, but she's the strongest in the family. She's the one that keeps this damaged family, somehow. When we found out that my little brother, Jeremiah, ventured into the woods and never came back, she was destroyed. But she got back up, while father stayed down. Our family used to be tight-knit, but we drifted away and now mother tries to keep us together and alive.

Father is the exact opposite. When he heard of Jeremiah's probable demise, he grew detached. He thought that if (and I'm guessing wildly here) he didn't become too attached to us, he wouldn't be hurt if one of died again. So he stayed away from mother and I, giving us the rare hello or good night.

Then there's me. I hate being alone. I drifted away too, except for mother. She and I grew closer a bit. We bonded over Jerry's death and managed. So while my father suffers from permanent depression, Mother and I try to make things better around here. That pretty much sums up my family now.

"Are you going to go straight to the reaping today or are you going to go hang out with your friends tonight?" Mother asks. I frown.

"I'll just go straight to the reaping and meet Luke there." I say. She smiles again.

"Good. I laid out your outfit. And you bathed last night so just go get dressed." she says. I nod my head. When I enter my room I find a light blue button up shirt and faded tan trousers. I have to admit, my mother has a good sense of fashion. I pull on the outfit and smooth back my light brown hair. It's got kind of red tint to it. I'm pretty much your average heartbreaker. Sparkling mint green eyes, short light brown/red hair and tan fair skin. I'm pretty built too, but every boy in District 11 is built. Like every boy in Districts 4, 7, 2, and 1 are built. It's their District's job. Fishing: you have to throw heavy tridents and build leg and arm muscles to swim. Lumber: You have to use heavy axes to chop down heavy trees. 2 and 1: You're a career. Enough said. I smile at myself one last time and go out into the District through the back door. I'll tell mom later where I went. Well she'll know... but... you get my point.

-!-!

The men around me look tired and sweaty. The poor guys. Well, they just called the girl, and when they call the poor guy for the reaping I can get out of here. I do hope Luke is alright because well-

"Desmond Cordus!" Flowr shouts out into the crowd. Everyone turns to look at me. My face goes grim and blank. I'm glad I'm good at masking my emotions. I'm terrified. I'm absolutely positively ultimately terrified out of my wits. I walk to the stage robotically, and Flowr asks for volunteers. A girl lunges forward, as a volunteer. Oh goody, we got ourselves a show off.

"No male volunteers? No? Well, Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes for the 75th Hunger Games: Marigold Amphilia and Desmond Cordus." Flowr yells.

**Marigold Amphilia (_ 01)_**

My parents are the first and only ones that visit me.

"You don't know what you're doing." my father says through tear-stained eyes.

"You're right! I don't! I never do right? I'm too childish! I'm not a woman yet. I have no clue what I'm doing. I never do." I hiss. My mother shakes her head.

"You're just a baby. Going in there with all those men. All of them. It's disgusting. You certainly have no will power. You're still a child. You don't know what you're doing." my mother sighs. I roll my eyes and let them embrace me.

"Here, have this. As your token." she says. She slips on a gold bracelet. It's been passed down for generations.

"Thank you mother." I say solemnly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too honey." my father says.

"Time." a peacekeeper calls. My parents give me one last kiss, and leave.

**Desmond Cordus ()**

My friend, Luke, is in first.

"Bro... I don't have words."

"Just watch over her. If she loses another son they'll both slip into depression and then... I don't know." I sigh.

"They'll be okay. I'll look after her." he says.

"Thanks Luke." I say. He gives me a tight hug and pulls away.

"Good Luck." he says, and leaves.

-!-!

I hold Julia in my arms as she sobs. I suddenly realize how much I've taken my girlfriend for granted.

"I love you Julie. Remember that." I say kissing her. She sighs.

"I don't want you to go. Please stay Dez." she mutters. But she knows I can't.

"I can't Julie. You have to be strong without me." I say. She buries her face in my chest.

"I don't wanna." she says, like a small child. I smile and bury my face in her blonde vanilla scented hair.

"I'll come back. I promise." I say.

"Time's up." a peacekeeper growls.

"I love you Dez!"

"I love you too Julie!" I shout after her.

-!-!

It's hardest when my mother comes in. So I just hold her while she sobs, looking at the wall.

"You'll be safe right?" Oh look. The wall has a black dot. Or a deep red. What is that?

"You have to come home Dez." I think it's blood. It's splattered like blood. It looks like blood.

"Why aren't you speaking to me?" I wonder whose blood it is?

"Dez!" How did it get there? Hm.

"I love you. I love you so much Dez." Maybe a family fought a little too much. Maybe it's a tributes blood. Finally I feel her warmth leave my body, and her leave the room.

That blood spot is interesting.

**Alright, one last District guys. Hold tight, it's almost done. I'll see you around sometime.**


	12. Jeb Helmac, Arielle Mellark

**Okay, so I was thinking and I was like, forget order. The reapings will be in random order (my inspiration will be mangesboy1) and yeah... hope you enjoy. I have the chapters categorized by name not District, so you can find your tribute easier. Thx, and er... here is District 12! Oh and for the girl, Arielle Mellark, I'll just have to say Katniss and Peeta won a long time back (like, 51st, 52nd HUnger Games) so they'll be like Haymitch's age. Okay... bye now.**

**Jeb Helmac, 24 years old **

I run my hands through my messy black hair, staring at my son as he plays with his old nearly broken cars. I take another swig from my alcohol.

"Vroom, vroom!" Damien laughs. He looks up at me with wide blue eyes. The pang hurts. His mother had wide blue eyes. And wavy blonde hair... and a smile that could get you to do anything. She died, while trying to conceive Damien. Some ask me, if I could give up Damien for Sarah back, would I do it. No. She would have never wanted that. Damien stands, and toddles over to me, and pulls himself into my lap.

"What's wrong daddy?" he asks. He gently takes the bottle from my hand, and sets it on the coffee table.

"Nothing son." I slur. He frowns.

"OK. I'm going to go get dressed." he says happily. I nod gently. He jumps from my lap and races into the backroom. We don't have stairs. We barely have a living room. I clean up his cars, and set them in the small box that is toy bin. I decide to sober up and clean up myself. I'm about to turn on my heels when there is a knocking at my door. I go to the door, and swing it open. Haymitch stands there, leaning in the doorway. He has a kid too, but she's much older. She's with him, holding a small bag.

"Hello Arielle, Haymitch." I mutter, and step from the doorway. Haymitch strides in, more sober than I've seen him in years. _In 3 years. _

"Hey kid, where's the boy?" he asks.

"Damien!" I call. He comes rushing in. I'm so glad I've taught him how to dress on his own. He wears a pair of navy slacks and a red polo, with his best dress shoes which are a bit worn and ragged.

"Hi Mr. Haymitch!" Damien pips.

"Hey kid. Ready to go?" he asks. Haymitch asks. I had arranged Haymitch to babysit for the reaping.

"Yeah." Damien squeals in joy. He loves visiting the Mellark and the Abernathy house. Katniss' youngest boy, Hunter, teaches him stuff about being clean and stuff.

"Okay, stay safe kid." Haymitch says. Arielle stays quiet, holding Damien's hand softly.

"Okay, bye Damien. Be good. Daddy loves you how much?" I ask. He opens his arms as wide as possible.

"This much!" he exclaims.

"That's right." I say. I ruffle his dark hair and they begin to walk away. I go into our small bathroom, and turn on the steaming hot water. In the summer, water is hot. In winter, it's cold. Deal with it. I jump out as quickly as I got in. I go into the room Damien and I share. He doesn't sleep in his own room. I search my dresser, as it crumbles. I sigh. Luckily, I don't have to go to the mines today. I guess. Sometimes I wish someone would chip it wrong and we'd all blow up. _Don't think like that. _The old Jeb says. I shake my head, and pull some jeans and a gray t-shirt from the pile. I lace up the boots, and pop my collar. I blink, staring into the grey eyes in the cracked mirror. They're dead. They're not fun. I close my eyes and for a second, I see her. Hugging me, holding my hands. Dancing around our small home. It wasn't much then, we were young. But it felt like home. And home is with family. I open my eyes again. I leave the room quickly, and grab my bottle from the coffee table. I drain it quickly, and Sarah washes away with it. I drain about 3 more bottles when I stagger from my home. The minute people see me, they point, stare and laugh. Mother's cover their child's eyes, men bellow at my drunkenness. They don't know me, they don't know my life. They have no right to judge. I go into sign-up, getting my blood drawn and pressing it on the paper. I go into the 24 year section, and lift the fourth bottle to my lips, taking a few gulps. My eyes feel heavy, but I stay awake. Effie Trinket, the dazzling escort from the Capitol steps on stage. She's just adorable. Oh god, I'm extremely drunk. Good. There's our speech and video, then she steps back to the microphone.

"Ladies first!" she chirps. She clicks over to the girl's ball, and plucks a slip. _Sarah would have been eligible. _I take another gulp. I'm not drunk enough.

"Arielle Mellark!" Effie calls with a pang of regret in her voice. I watch the girl take stage, my vision fuzzy.

"Now for the boys!" Effie calls, when no one volunteers.

"Jeb Helmac!" she calls. I just stand there, fear washing over me. What will happen to Damien? Oh hell. Here it comes... I puke all over a peacekeeper.

"Good jesus man." he mutters, taking the bottle from me. He helps me on stage, and sits me next to Effie.

"Hey there hot stuff," I chuckle. She scoots away from me.

"Where ya going?!" I ask, and she takes a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes for District 12: Arielle Mellark and Jeb Helmac!" she calls into the microphone.

**Arielle Mellark, 20**

"You going girl?" Haymitch asks. He's sobered up exceptionally today. I'm proud. I smooth out my white skirt and finish buttoning up my blue blouse.

"One minute!" I call, slipping on my white flats, and racing down the stairs. Mum and I got in a fight last night, so I stayed at his. I'll be back tonight. I always am when we argue.

"You look nice." he smirks.

"Thank you, uncle Haymitch." I say, blushing.

"You're too shy for my liking girl." He says, sweeping his blonde hair from his blue eyes. I roll my blue eyes, tossing my blonde braid to the side.

"You're like a female Peeta." he adds. I sigh.

"Okay, I get it Uncle Haymitch. I'm shy. Please, not today." I whisper.

"Speak up sweetheart." he says, putting a hand to his ear.

"Leave me alone now!" I shout. He stumbles back, dramatically.

"Didn't know you had it in ya." he grins.

"Jerk." I mutter.

"What's that honey?" He asks, and I kick the back of his knee as we exit the house.

"_Ow!_" he groans. I smile, and skip ahead of him. I love my Uncle Haymitch. He's so fun.

"Oh don't you run from me girl!" he calls, and I begin to run, with him chasing me.

We stop in front of Jeb's house, breathless.

"You act like a 5-year-old." I gasp.

"Right back at ya sweetheart." he breathes. We catch our breath, and I knock on the door. Jeb opens it, and I silence myself.

"Hello Arielle, Haymitch." he mutters, and steps from the door frame. Haymitch strides in, like he owns the place. I follow silently behind him.

"Hey kid, where's the boy?" he asks.

"Damien!" Jeb calls. He comes rushing in. He wears a pair of navy slacks and a red polo, with his best dress shoes which are a bit worn and ragged.

"Hi Mr. Haymitch!" Damien pips.

"Hey kid. Ready to go?" Haymitch asks. He had arranged Haymitch to babysit for the reaping.

"Yeah." Damien squeals in joy. He loves visiting our house. I have no clue why.

"Okay, stay safe kid." Haymitch says. I stay quiet, holding Damien's hand softly.

"Okay, bye Damien. Be good. Daddy loves you how much?" Jeb asks. He opens his arms as wide as possible.

"This much!" he exclaims.

"That's right." Jeb says gently. Jeb closes the door, and we begin to walk away. Damien and Haymitch chat about random stuff, and I allow my mind to wander.

"Oh, don't get quiet on me now Ari." Haymitch nudges my shoulders. I look up at him and shrug.

"Just thinking." I say.

"Okay. Let me take the kid to hunt, and then we can head to the reaping." he tells me. We drop Damien off with Hunter, who loves Damien.

"Let's go." I say. We walk to the reaping in comfortable silence. I sign in, and stand with the other girls in my division. I look for the dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that are Luke's. He's my best friend, hard not to be. Everyone loves Luke. I don't see him, so I focus my attention on Aunt Effie. There's the usual speech and video, and then she crosses to the girls ball. I know who it is. It's me. My mum told me that this Quell was chosen just for me, just to ruin her life more than it already is. But when Effie calls my name, the emotions still come in waves. Shock. Fear. Hopelessness. I don't want to be another Katniss. I don't want to be some star-crossed lover. I don't want my parents lives of nightmares and constant torture. I take stage, keeping a straight-face.

"Now for the boys." Effie says.

"Jeb Halmac." she calls. Recognition registers on my face. He makes a fool of himself, throwing up on a peacekeeper. _Think of Damien. _I try to send through his head. I once read a book about telepathy. A bunch of baloney. He tries to swoon Effie who moves close to me in fear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes for District 12: Arielle Mellark and Jeb Helmac!" Effie says, as we shake hands.

**Jeb Helmac**

Hunter brings in Damien. Haymitch will be going to the Capitol, Hunter will be babysitting on his own. He stands in the shadows, while I try to sober up to say goodbye to my son.

"Damien, dad has to go bye-bye for a little while." I say.

"Oki Daddy. I wuv you." he says.

"I love you too Damien. Be good for Hunter okay?" I ask. He nods excitedly.

"When will you come back?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I frown. "Oh, oki. Well, send me sometin from where ya goin oki daddy?" he asks. I nod. "Bye son." I say, kissing his head. "Times up." a peacekeeper says. Hunter takes Damien's hand, and waves goodbye.

**Arielle Mellark**

Hunter and Damien come in first. Damien sits on the couch silently, while I say bye to my little brother.

"Go to Luke, he'll help you with Damien, and so will Madge." I say. He nods.

"I love you sis. Be careful." he says. I nod my head, willing myself not to cry.

"I love you too Hunter." I say. I hug gently, and he hands me something from his pocket.

"Here is your token." he says. He slips it in my hand and leaves voluntarily, taking a waving Damien with him. Luke comes next.

"Ari-"

"Luke, don't start. Let me," I say, putting my hand up.

"We both know, I'm not coming home from the arena. We both know this are our last moments together.

"Please, Luke promise me one thing." I say.

"Anything." he says. I almost choke on my tears.

"You won't ever think about me after this moment." I say. He looks at me, his bright blue eyes watering.

"Never." he says.

"You have to." I say raspily.

"I will honour your very last wish, but not this one." he says, pulling me in a hug. Tears threaten to pour on my cheeks, and I try to blink away the salty demons. They decide to come down anyway.

"I love you Luke." I say.

"I lo-" peacekeepers barge in, and take him away from him. I sit down on the velvet couch, silently sobbing. _Do I love him like that? If I do, how do I express it?_ I sigh. This isn't going to be fun.


	13. Connor O'leum, Andy Granite

**THIS... IS... THE... LAST... REAPING... CHAPTER!**

**I AM BUBBLING OVER WITH EXCITMENT AND I CAN'T CONTAIN. REALLY. HELP ME. WHAT DO I DO? ANYWAYS OH MY TARDAR SAUCE IT'S THE LAST REAPING CHAPTER! NEXT WE HAVE DISTRICT 1 AND THE TRAIN RIDE... OH MY GOD. HELP ME. THE EXCITEMENT... IS MAKING ME EXPLODE... **

**Alright. I'm alright. Okay... on with the chapter.**

**Andy Granite, 19**

I swing my sword with such force, half the dummy's body comes off. My trainer nods and smiles.

"You get better by the second Andrea." he says. I roll my name.

"I've told you to call be Andy or Rea. Don't call me Andrea." I sigh. He nods.

"Let's move to the weights. Hustle, hustle, hustle!" He instructs. I do popcorns (that's what we've nicknamed them) all the way over to the weights, while another kid and his trainer use the leftover dummies.

"How many pounds?" he asks.

"Uh... how does 50 sound?" I ask, not wanting to overdo myself before the reaping.

"Sounds a little low. But, hey you're excersing not me." he says. I lift weights for a while until the clock sounds.

"Time for Preparation. Bye Cori." I say, and sit up. He gives me a thumbs up and a smile.

"See ya at the reaping Andy." the 45-year-old grins. I brush my sweat-matted long brown hair from my sparkling green eyes, and stare down at my socked feet. In my tired stupor this morning, I put on white and black socks. Oh well. It's not like it matters in District 13, where black, white, and grey is the norm. I sigh and open the door to my compartment and groan. Now is the perfect time to clean my room. We have an hour to get ready, and I don't take long getting ready. BUT I don't want to now. So, I wade through the clothes and go into my bathroom. I can almost hear my mother talking about cleaning my room. When a child turns 18 in District 13, they are assigned their own compartment. When they marry, the female will move into the male compartment to and someone else will get the female's compartment.

"Andy! It's me, open up!" I hear Titanium's voice call.

"Hold on Titan!" I call back to him, and walk back to the door. Not only is it him, but it's Rosie, and Fanrin and Mita. Mita is Fanrin's girlfriend and Titan's little sister.

"Hey you guys. Welcome to Andy's casa!" I say in a happy voice. Rosie rolls her big grey eyes and plops down onto my bed. Her parents say they named her Rosie for her red hair with a tint of rose-pink. It's natural, they swear.

"Hey, Titan finished his book today. Want a copy?" Mita asks. Her black hair is pulled into a tight bun, her round glasses covering her wide-set blue eyes. Mita is usually very quiet, and I'm not even sure we're friends, but she's allowed at my place any time.

"Yes sweetheart just _pass out _my book to anyone." Titan says, rolling his matching blue eyes. He runs a hand through his messy dark hair and sighs. "But yes, I finished my biography." he says.

"That's great!" I say, gathering my reaping outfit. Titan snatches the hanger from my hands.

"A skirt! Andrea Blue Granite is wearing a skirt! This is definitely something." Fan gasps. I shove him playfully and snatch the hanger away, hanging it on the bathroom door.

"Shoo! Shoo! I have to get ready." I tell the boys. Mita and Rosie help me close and lock the door against the two boys.

-!-!

I look at myself in the mirror. I look normal, with a white t-shirt and a blue skirt.

"Let them back in." I tell Rosie. She unlocks the door and the boys fall in.

"Ah... uh... bahahahahahahahahaha!" Titan bursts into laughter.

"What?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"You just... you just look good in a skirt." Fan says. I roll my eyes again and cross to the door.

"C'mon guys." I say, and they follow suit. We're walking down the hall when I bump into a guy. "Sorry dude." I say, staring into his emerald eyes. They're beautiful.

"No probably, dude." he rolls his eyes. I kneel and look at his son.

"Hey there cutie." I say. The little kid giggles. "How old are you?" I ask him. He holds up three chubby fingers. "Three! Oh you're a big boy." I say. I have this soft spot for kids. I love them.

"Yeah, I'm all grown up!" he laughs. I ruffle his sandy hair and wave to the men. Then I continue walking with my friends.

"Aww! Andy found love with a three-year old!" Fan says and I shove him again.

-!-!

Mita and I sign-up together, and then go into our separate sections. Titan and Fanrin are across from us, and Rosie waits in the back with all the parents and younger kids.

"Welcome, welcome, District 13 to your very first reaping!" our escort, Faver says. "And if I may add, your architect here is very... uh... interesting. But your fashion taste can use work!" he chimes. Everyone else mumbles their response.

"Alright well, your speech Mayor Coin." Faver says. I forgot our President got deduced to Mayor after the failed rebellion. I'm just glad none of the Victors were hurt. I adore the Victors, and their strength and compassion. The Mayor gives her speech, and adds a few words.

"We'll get through this my District. We will strive through this time of need. We will refuse to take part in these Games." she says. I'm pretty sure that'll be cutout. But hey, it gives us false hope right.

"Right uh yes. Let us go on. Our female please." Faver says. "Mita O'Toole."

Mita can't go in. It'll crush her, plus it'll kill Fanrin and Titan.

"I volunteer!" I shout. Faver stutters over his words.

"I believe there is the announcing of both tributes before we can accept a volunteer but come on up sweetie." he says. I push through the crowd, hug Mita, and then take stage.

"Now our males."

**Connor O'leum, 25**

"Miles, I'm home." I call into our small home. It's just me and my three-year old son Miles here in our home. My mother lives alone and my brother lives in the compartment next to us so he can babysit for me.

"Daddeh!" comes his shrill voice. I watch as a blur of sand colored hair and ashen skin comes rushing into my arms. I lift him and stare into his emerald eyes.

"Hey kiddo." I say, and he wraps his arms around my neck.

"I miss you. Lookie daddie! Linden helped me make a picture. It's you, me and mommy." he says. On a white piece of paper, on the right side it has me, frowning, and on the far left it has my ex-wife Diane crying and in the middle him smiling widely.

"It's beautiful son." I say, and give him a genuine smile. He wriggles and I release him.

"Do you want me to drop him off?" a voice asks from behind.

"I'll go with you." I say, and help prepare the backpack.

"C'mon Miles, we're going to mommy and Mr. Coin." Linden says softly. Miles wraps his chubby fingers around my finger and looks up me. Diane used to say he was a spitting image of me. It's true. We leave the house, with Miles babbling about something mindless the whole way. I pretend to listen, and think about how I'm supposed to control my emotions. I don't have time to think long, because we arrive at Atlas Coin's house, the Mayor's son. A group of loud kids pass us, and a girl bumps into me. She has sparkling mint green eyes.

"Sorry dude." She says, staring into my eyes.

"No probably, dude." I rolls my eyes. She kneels down and look at Miles.

"Hey there cutie." She says. Miles giggles. "How old are you?" She asks him. He holds up three fingers. "Three! Oh you're a big boy." She says. Oh wow.

"Yeah, I'm all grown up!" he laughs. She ruffles his hair and wave to the us. Her and her friends turn and leave.

"What was that all about?" Lindel asks. I shrug and go to knock on the door. But the door swings open and Diane walks out, bumping right into my chest.

"Oh! Uh... hey Connor." she says. I look down into the honey golden eyes I used to love. USED to. Funny how things change.

"Hello Diane. We were just dropping off Miles." I say.

"Hi Mommy!" Miles says, as if on cue. The 19-year-old girl looks down at Miles and scoops him up into her arms.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun at Daddy's this week?" she asks. He nods his head and smiles at her. I got main custody, she gets him on the weekends.

"That's good." she says. Atlas comes to the door then, and a look of surprise then pleasure waves onto his face.

"Oh, Connor old chap. Haven't heard from you since... I started banging your wife. How are you?" he asks slyly. He's always had it out for me, ever since I upstaged him in the 8th grade.

"Now Atlas, no need to start anything. We're just dropping off Miles." Linden says coldly.

"Shut up puny one. Men are talking." Atlas snaps. He doesn't like Linden too much either.

"Oh, Atlas old friend. Still a manwhore?" I ask seriously. Atlas fumes, and pushes Diane to the side. Miles flies out of her arms and lands on the carpeted hallway. He begins to cry, and I snap. I grab Atlas' collar and beat my fist onto his already ugly face.

"Connor! Connor stop!" Diane screams. It's almost on reflex, that my hand goes flying out. It collides with her face and she drops to the ground. I go back to pounding Atlas, my eyes clouded over with red dots. I toss him on the floor and continue my assault until peacekeepers come running our way. Linden and a peacekeeper manage to pry me off his swollen slightly broken body. It takes for Miles to pull slightly on my pants' leg, for me to stop raging. I push the peacekeeper away from me, and kneel to meet his slightly chubby face.

"What's up kid?" I pant. He takes his small hand and wipes a bit of blood off my cheek.

"Are you okay daddy?" he asks. I pull him into my arms and kiss his head.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I say.

"All of you. To the reaping now." a peacekeeper says.

"You're not going to arrest him?!" Atlas screams.

"Arrogant pricks deserve to be beat. Please sir, be on your way." the head peacekeeper says. I give Miles one last kiss, and walk towards the reaping.

-!-!

I tune out the speech and the intro reaping, but I watch as the girl from the hallway volunteers. I finally recognize her true beauty. She's tall, but curvy. She has long legs and she wears a shorter than knee-length skirt and a white polo t-shirt that is slightly unbuttoned at the top. Long brown hair with blonde strands here and there, and beautiful mint green eyes. I turn my eyes away, and listen for the boy.

"Linden O'leum!" Faver calls. My brother wouldn't last eight seconds in the arena. He would barely make it past the bloodbath. So I do the only thing I can think of doing. I volunteer.

"Oh well, two volunteer for District 13's very first Games. Congrats to you guys." Faver says to the District. "You're names?" he asks.

"Connor O'leum." I say.

"Andrea Granite." the girl calls. We shake hands, and are escorted into a separate room.

**Andy Granite**

My mother is in first.

"Andrea Blue Granite you give me an explanation now onto why you did that." she demands.

"Think it about it, Mita and Fanrin are desperately in love with each other. Mita is Titans little sister. So many people depend on her love." I say.

"What about me baby doll? I depend on you too." she says. I hug her tightly and allow myself to cry a little.

"I know mum. I know." I whisper.

"There's only one thing to do now baby doll." she says. I frown at her.

"What?" I ask. She smiles sadly.

"You have to win." she says. I nod my head, and kiss her cheek.

"I love you mommy." I say softly. She presses her lips firmly to my forehead.

"I love you too. I've never been more proud of you." she says. Before I can ask what she meant, she is gone from my sights.

-!-!

Mita and Rosie visit me next.

"Thank you so much Andy!" Mita says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Wow. Way to cheer her up darling." Rosie says sarcastically. Mita shoots her an angry glare and I release my friend.

"No, thank you Mita. You gave me a good reason to volunteer. I was going to Volunteer anyways." I lie. That's me for you. Always making people feel better.

"Oh. In that case, you're welcome." she says. Rosie facepalms and it's not until now that I realize what a ditz Mita is.

"Yeah..." I trail off, leaving an awkward silence to hang in the air.

"Anyways, congrats Andy. I know how long you've trained for this. You finally got your reason." Rosie says, almost melodramatically.

"Yeah. What better way can we use Mita over there?" I ask, gesturing to the girl. She pouts but soon gets distracted again. Yep, she really is a ditz.

"I'll miss you best friend." Rosie says, hugging me.

"I won't be gone long." I say, and hug back. I give her hand a tight squeeze before pulling away.

"Good Luck." she says, and leaves. Mita follows her, and I sigh.

-!-!

Fan and Titan are next.

"Oh you clever girl." Titan says, smiling broadly. I give him a thumbs up.

"District 13's first Games and we're already a career District." Fanrin says and hands me something. "Use it as your token." he says. When I open my palm, it's a silver four leaf clover shaped charm. I stare at it for a long time before looking up with tear-filled eyes. In all this planning and preparing... I forgot to find a token.

"Thank you." I say, and he hugs me tightly. We pull away and I turn to Titan. I'm pulled into a bone-crushing hug and I gasp.

"I. Can't. Breathe." I gasp between breaths.

"Oh yeah. Got to get you to the arena alive." he says putting me down. "Congratulations. It won't be the same without you around here though."

"Yeah, I don't know what you idiots are going to do without the brains of our group." I grin. He shoves me playfully, and I give him another hug.

"Thanks though, for real. I'll see you in about... a month or two." I say. He nudges my shoulder, and then their time is up, and they're gone.

**Connor O'leum**

I wait on the velvet couch for my visitors. Linden, mother and Miles are first.

"Hey there kiddo!" I exclaim, claiming him in my arms.

"Hey daddy. Where are you going?" he asks. I sigh.

"Daddy has to go away for a while. You be good for Linden and Diane." I say. He nods his head.

"I love you daddy." he says.

"I love you too Miles Stay strong." I assure. I stand and turn to Linden.

"Here. Take this with you. As a thank you." he says. A small silver shield with my name carved on it is placed into my hands. Linden gave it to me a long time ago, and I have kept it on my dresser and on my key chain ever since.

"Thanks. I love you little brother. Take care of them for me." I say. He hugs me back silently.

"Love you too. I will." he mutters. Finally, I look at my mother. She looks so tired.

"Mother-"

"Connor-"

"You go first." she says. I take a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologize. But... at least I can make some distance in the Games. Linden doesn't have much of a chance. He's never trained before in his life." I say. She smiles at me sadly.

"I was just going to say I'm proud of you. You protected your brother like your father instructed you to do before he passed. And you are a brave strong boy who has my respects for his sacrifice." she says. I hug her small frame.

"I will die with that honor. Weather it be in the Games or on my own terms, I shall die with your honor. Thank you mother." I say gently. She kisses my cheek sloppily.

"Times up you three." a peacekeeper says, and they are escorted out.

-!-!

When Diane enters, I sit on the velvet couch, my legs crossed, grinning evilly.

"Connor, you have to listen. I love you. I only slept with Atlas so you'd pay attention to me. Living with him is hell. He hits me and-"

"Back off Diane. Go." I say coldly.

"But Connor! Please just listen." she begs. I shake my head and grab her arm forcefully. "Connor!" she squeaks. I shove her out of the room, and turn to a peacekeeper.

"If you let her back in, I will snap her neck." he nods in understanding and escorts Diane out of the compartment. That's it for the goodbyes, now for the train ride.

**I always assumed District 13 didn't have a square or a Justice Building, so I pictured them (for the reaping) in the room where Coin gave the speech about Katniss being the mockingjay if everyone else was pardoned and then for the goodbyes, just one of the higher level Compartments, like Katniss had when she was living in D13 with buttercup. Also, next Chapter is D1 p.o.v so be prepped for Jemima and Gander.**


	14. The Mother and The Killer

**Here my friends, are your Train Rides... woo, it takes a lot of time and dedication to do an SYOT, and my STAAR testing is officially over so now it is pure writing time.**

**Jemima Thomas, 23**

I stare out the train window, as we speed past the land. We'll be in the Capitol by tonight, since we're so close.

"You'll absolutely love it there. They cater to your every whim." I hear Cashmere gush to Gander.

"And they also make going to your death so much easier to bear." Gloss counters her. I turn my head to watch the twins argue, it's amusing.

"Well, I'm hungry. Is it time for dinner yet?" Gander asks.

"It's about that time!" Sparkle says. As if on cue, the dinner bell rings. "Gander, be a dear and go get your female counterpart. What's her name?"

"Jemima. I'll go retrieve her." Gander says.

"No need. I'm right here." I say, moving away from the window and stretching my legs. I use a hairpin that was on my wrist and push my black hair out of my chocolate-brown eyes.

"Oh. Okay, dinner is ready." he says. I smile at him warmly.

"I heard." I say. We cross over to the table and watch as avoxes serve us. They set out assorted soups and salads. I fill my plate with a salad and drizzle dressing on top. Gander stuffs himself with rolls and soup.

"So, first off. Do you want to be trained separately or together?" Gloss asks.

"Uh, together would be fine. If it's okay with her." Gander says. I shrug.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Together it is. Now let's talk arena strategy. You are Careers. Bloodthirsty. You kill or you be killed got it?" Cashmere snaps. I shudder at the thought of hurting someone, yet alone killing someone.

"What happened to District 1 tributes after they reach age limit. They get soft on us." Gloss hisses. These two are really mean.

"Yeah well, I'm a mother of two and I'd rather see people get help than get hurt." I snap back. I quickly cover my mouth. I didn't _mean _to snap. It just _happened._

"Two eh? Damn girl, how did you get that figure?" Cashmere asks. I sigh.

"I go jogging with my husband." Cashmere snorts.

"Ugh, husbands. What a weigh-down. Do you ever have any fun?" she asks. What a tramp.

"Yes. I have plenty of fun with my husband and children. Thank you very much." I hiss. She rolls her sparkling blue eyes.

"I need a stiff one." she says standing. She crosses to the back of Gander's chair and runs her hands down his chest.

"You coming with me hottie?" she asks. Gander moistens his lips.

"I'm only 19... I'm not allowed to drink yet. But sure, I'll come." he says. The pair stand and enter the bar car.

"Well, erm. Jemima, go get some rest. We have a huge day tomorrow." Sparkle claps.

"But dinner isn't over-"

"Go now dearie." she says, more harsh than before.

"I'll show her to her room, Sparks." he says. I stand and he walks with me towards a room. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Gander Glam, 19**

I watch Cashmere as she downs shot, after shot, after shot. By her 11th she's pretty tipsy, and by her 22nd she is leaning on me for support.

"C'mon, let's get back to your room Cashmere." I sigh, and hoist her into my arms. I carry her to what I assume is her room and drop her on the bed.

"There you are." I say, and lay her down. She pulls at my shirt and the buttons come off.

"Fuck me." she slurs. I shake my head.

"You're drunk. I have a girlfriend." I say.

"Screw her. One night, it can't hurt!" she says. She pulls me on top of her and slides my shirt off my shoulders.

"Stop, Cashmere. Stop." I say, pushing away from her.

"Ass." she shouts, as I leave her room. I close her door, and turn around. A fist quickly meets my face.

"Oomf!" I gasp, as I hit the ground. Gloss stands over me.

"Sleeping with my sister on the first night!? You perv!" he growls, and another fist collides with my face. I push him off me.

"I didn't sleep with her. She wanted me too, and I wanted too, but I didn't. Because she's drunk. I don't take advantage of women like that." I say, wiping the blood from my nose. He snorts and rolls his blue eyes.

"I don't have to send you sponsor gifts. I don't have to coach you through this. Remember that." he growls. And with that, he turns on his heels and walks away. I walk to my bedroom, mumbling obscenities.

**Jemima Thomas**

I fall back onto the plush bed. The silk sheets and the fluffy comforter almost instantly put me to sleep. But I climb out of the bed and search the drawers for a fitting nightgown. I go into the bathroom and play with the dials on the shower like a little kid. It's so comfortable here. I am greeted with a spray of lavender smelling body wash and I scrub down my body. Then warm water and a quick dry off. I leave the bathroom feeling refreshed. I slip into the nightgown and then crawl into the plush bed. I think, i could get used to the Capitol.

_No you can't, _I think. _The arena will be harsh, and the Capitol luxury is to fool your stomach. _So, while I'm thinking about it, I make a list. I find paper and a pen in one of the drawers and sit at the little desk.

_1) Don't over eat. You'll get sick._

_2) Try not to get_ _to used to the living conditions. It'll change quickly._

_3) Don't trust Cashmere. Or Gloss. They can cut your sponsor gifts quickly._

_4) Stay AWAY from the sweets. Don't get used to them._

_5) Try everything during training._

I look at my list and smile. Yes. I can do this. I just might be able to win this.

**Gander Glam**

After I clean my face, I shower and pull on a pair of pajama pants. Ah, it's been a long day. I think back to what my brother and girlfriend would say about today.

_That slut. Ugh, I never liked Cashmere. _Glamour would say. I chuckle to myself lightly. That sounds exactly like my girl.

_Ha, bro, you were finally gonna get laid. _He would totally tease me about still being a virgin. That's Terric's style. It warms me up inside to think of home, and family. My flesh crawls with goosebumps when I realize I might not make it out of here. So I make a plan. I'll become a career. I'll fight, and train and act like a career. I'll kill with no mercy. I'll go home to Glamour, and Terric and we'll live like kings in Victor's Village. That sounds about right. I sigh and throw myself back onto my pillow. Say goodbye, to Gander Glam that you know because now it's going to be Gander Glam: Vicious killer and Victor of the 75th Hunger Games.

**I always pictured Cashmere as a major slut and Gloss as like super protective, so here ya go. The train rides. Next is D2 and the Chariot Rides.**


	15. The Big Brother and The Little Sister

**I decided to use this A/N to tell you how grateful I am for you guys. Even If I never show it, I am super thankful I have all your patience with me. I know I can be slow on updates and I try to update on the weekends. But I just wanted to say thank you! And I also wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. No matter what you put in them (feedback, praise, a bit of anger) I love them all the same. You don't know how happy I get when I see another review on this story. It makes me absolutely on a happy high. I also wanted to thank everyone who submitted. This is long overdue, but I feel as though I never thanked you guys for submitting. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be so frigging' amazing! Now that I've gotten all of that off my chest... on with the Chariot Rides!**

**Soren Sarutobi, 20**

My heart sinks to my feet as I see my stylist. It's a woman, with bright frizzy green and yellow hair, yellow teeth, and eyes, and extremely bright neon green skin. She has long cat-like claws and towers over me with those 6 in stilettos. Her dress is too short, and she has disgusting stretch marks from all the Botox stretching her skin. And her breath is putrid.

"Hello dear, I'm Marnia!" she screeches and I resist the urge to cover my ears.

"Hello Miss Marnia, I'm Soren." I say as calmly as possible. She nods her head excitedly, her green hair flying wildly with her head.

"Oh I know! I do my research!" she pips in that silly capitol accent. I so bad want to reach over and bitch slap her. But I don't. Because hitting women is wrong. This is what I tell myself as we walk towards my prep team. I don't listen to their names, just watch as they hand me a robe.

"What do I use this for...?" I ask uneasily. I suddenly realize my whole makeover team are women. I'm bound to be uncomfortable.

"Oh silly, you take off your clothes and put this on." One of them says, over excitedly.

"Oh... okay." I say. I take my robe and go into the bathroom. I strip of my pajamas and rest of my clothing, and tie the robe to my body. When I stride out, one of the women faint.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. The one that handed me the robe, the normal one (I say this because she has straight black hair and normal hazel eyes. Her only enhancement is a golden tattoo on her right arm) rolls her eyes.

"These two are only 19. They've never seen a man naked before." she says. 19?! With all the Capitol make-up and Botox, they looked in their 40's! I nod my head like I am not disgusted and take a seat.

"Alright, Goldie, Whitey, get rid of that mustache." the woman says.

"My name isn't Goldie, Hazel!" the one decked out in gold everything shrieks, dropping her fainted friend. This wakes her up. She jumps up three feet in the air, and then calms down.

"Oh shut it Goldie. I said get rid of the mustache." Hazel hisses. If she didn't have the accent, I would like her. I _would_. Goldie helps Whitey up, and they come over to where I sit.

"And uh... let's get rid of the chest hair and leg hair. It's repulsive." Hazel says, rolling her eyes. I watch in horror as some green goo is slobbed onto my legs. Then there is a white patch.

"This is going to be painful." Hazel warns. I nod my head and shrug. I got this I-

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKS!" I scream as the white patch is ripped off my leg. They apply more to my chest and other legs, and weeze my peachfuzz. I hate the Capitol.

**Matsu Takeshima, 23**

My eyes water as they bathe me in some sort of stinging goo. My prep team (which consists of Flavius, Venia, and Octavia) look at me with sympathy.

"Need anything darlin'?" Flavius asks, applying another layer of dull blue lipstick. His black corkscrew curls bounce as he looks up from working on scrubbing my legs.

"No thank you." I say.

"Oh Flav, she's fine." Venia says in a monotone voice. They are awfully sad.

"What's wrong you guys?" I ask gently.

"Oh nothing. It's just... this tribute we did when we were in or 19's and 20's well... her daughter was chosen for the Games." Octavia sighs.

"Oh you poor things." I mutter. I really do feel bad for them. Maybe they got sort of connection between the tribute.

"Which one?" I ask. Venia smiles softly, and a smile tugs at even Flavius' lips. Octavia grins wildly.

"Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!" Venia says and the group bursts into laughter. I feel left out of the joke, so I say nothing.

"Well, let's cut that overly long hair shall we?" Octavia asks, with a new pep in her step. I gulp and nod my head. She brings over a pair of scissors and begins snipping.

**Soren Sarutobi**

If there is one thing I can say about our costumes, it's disgusting. I wear nothing but a pair of stone gray boxer shorts and black shoes. In my hand, I have a long sharp sword. Matsu is worse though. She wears a bikini outfit with matching shoes. She also holds about a dozen knives. We're both painted in gray dust, I guess to go with stone mining. The weapons, Masonry. One year, our District was dressed as slutty peacekeepers so... I guess this is probably the worst costume District 2 has ever had. District one looks glamorous. The boy wears a white suit, and white angel wings with diamond studs over them. The girl wears a short mini-dress and wings with studs too. Even fishing looks good. The boy is dressed as a fishermen, with a fisher's hat, shorts and vest. The girl is dressed as a mermaid. They look better than us any day. Both Districts cross over to my Chariot.

"Hello. So... we're this years Career group?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Jemima." the girl from District 1 says.

"Soren. That's Matsu." I say, introducing my District partner. Matsu waves at them shyly.

"I'm Gander. I'm group leader got it?" the boy from 1 says gruffly.

"Screw you. I'm group leader." the boy from four scowls.

"That's Aijalon. I'm Monroe." the girl from 4 says, smiling sweetly at us.

"Well, that's the group. See anyone else you like?" Gander growls. Obviously, Aijalon won the argument.

"District 13. The girl is hot and the guy looks brutal." he says, pointing at the way end. A girl decked out in grey shorts and a shirt that says 'NUKE'. I guess District 13 does Nuclear weapons. The boy wears the same.

"Let's go invite them, and check out tributes along the walk." Jemima suggests.

"No. Wait until training. We don't want no fake wimps. The rides are starting anyways." Aijalon says, putting his hand on her stomach. She swats it away and turns with Gander back to their chariot.

"I'll get her. C'mon Monroe." Aijalon says, and they go back to their Chariots. I brush my blonde hair into my blue eyes and sigh.

"Let's get this over with Matsu." I say. She smiles at me, her black eyes reflecting happiness.

"Let's go Soren." she says. We climb onto our Chariots and the show begins.

**Matsu Takeshima**

I look disgusting. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW. My stylist, Castia, is an idiot. I try not to shudder as we roll out into the city. There are a few cheers and claps, but not much. Our chariot outfits made us forgettable. I wave and smile at the city, although I have the urge to throw up. We come to a stop in front of the president's house, and he smiles at us.

"We welcome you tributes, to the 75th Hunger Games pre-games. Congratulations. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." he says. We stroll around the circle one last time, and then file into the Training Center. Soren jumps down and helps me off my chariot.

"We were forget-"

"OH! You did MARVELOUS!" Our escort, Mardune's voice rings out. Our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus stroll up to us, smiles on their faces.

"Great job. Now the Capitol has seen you. Next you have your training. You're not incapable of training are you?" Enobaria asks.

"I can train." I whisper, and drop my knives into the Chariot.

"Good. Well, let's get you up to our level for dinner. Then we discuss strategy. You career's are already put together right? See anyone else you're interested in?" Brutus asks.

"The District 6 girl. What's her name?" Soren speaks up. Mardune looks down at his program.

"Katilyn Foremen. Why?" he asks us, as we stride to the elevator.

"She looks... dangerous. I want her. What about you Matsu?" Soren turns on me.

"I just... I guess we can have... the guy from 5?" I suggest, watching the brute take his place on the elevator.

"We'll see what we can do about them. If we like them. For now, let's go have dinner." Soren's stylist says, and we board the elevator with District 7.

**Again, thanks you guys. You are the best SYOT group I will probably ever have. I love you guys so much, you mean the world to me! Alright, Kylie out!**


	16. The Arrogant Genius, The Broken Daughter

**Alright, I didn't post yesterday because it was my best friends birthday and we had a slumber party and I forgot to take my laptop... sorry! But I just got back and I came straight to the computer so I can get today's two chapters finished! Alright, on with the chapter.**

**Zara Zellweger, 21**

I'm awoken from my nightmare of my family being executed by a soft tapping on my shoulder. I open my dark brown eyes to find my male counterpart, Wolfgang.

"Um... yes?" I ask groggily. He cringes.

"Ugh, morning breath. Anyways I couldn't sleep." he says in a bit of a childish way. I sigh, and sit up in bed. I push my wavy black hair from my eyes and rub them.

"So?" I yawn. I look over to the clock and notice that it's 5 a.m. in the morning.

"So... when I was a little kid my dad... he used to... he used to tell me about his nightmares so I wouldn't feel so bad. It all dawns on me like the sun coming up outside. He looks nothing like me, but my dad used to do the same thing with me. He used to tell me about his nightmares so I wouldn't be so scared. That is... until he left.

"What's your dad's name?" I ask gently.

"Yohan Katsuragi. Why?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

*Flashback Start*

_"Yohan, put her down before you drop her!" my mother says, and my father lifts me higher in the air. She mutters something I can't hear._

_"My baby girl. Daddy loves you." he says. I giggle, and bop his nose with my small finger._

_"I love you too!" I laugh. He kisses my forehead._

_"Yohan Katsuragi, if you drop my daughter-"_

_"Oh calm down Calleigh, she's fine." my father says, putting me on the floor. I push my hair into my face and look back down at my mechanics book. Even at the age of 7, I love technology. There is some arguments, and my mother crying. My father sighs, and leaves the room. I follow him into their room._

_"Where are you going?" I ask him softly._

_"I'm going bye-bye Zara. Be good. I love you." he says. I kiss his forehead like he does me._

_"I love you too daddy, but where are you going?" I ask. There is loud shouting from the other room, and then a strange woman comes into his room._

_"Ready to go baby?" she asks. A boy, the same age as me, clings to her leg._

_"Yes, dear. I'm coming. Come on son." he says, and with that him and the lady leave. My two-year old sister, Noomie, comes up to me and looks up._

_"I don't know Noomie," I say, as if reading her mind. "I don't know where he's going." I sigh._

*Flashback End*

"You're... you're the boy! The son of the woman who took my dad away from my mom. What the hell I don't-" I stutter, and look back up. Behind Wolf, is my father. He gives me a small pained smile. As if saying, he's sorry. He never meant it. He regrets it. I give him a small smile back and Wolfgang turns around.

"What are you smiling at you loon?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Go back to bed kid. See you at training." I say. And as if ending the conversation, I throw myself under the covers. When I know he's gone, I cry. He stole my father from me. Now he must pay. I realize as I drift back to sleep, that I have it out for Wolfgang Katsuragi.

**Wolfgang Katsuragi, 21**

After I left the girl's room last night, I felt oddly... comforted. I shiver a bit. Now, as I pick at a muffin, the comfort is gone. She keeps glaring at me. I don't know what I did! I think it's because of me waking her up. Oh well. peasants should be glad I even bother to wake them up for my services. I'm a blessing upon humanity. Soon, everyone will understand that. I finish my muffin and coffee (oh god... coffee!) and stand and stretch. My training outfit is stupid. It's a grey suit with a red stripe down the side of my arms and legs. On my left shoulder, there is the number 3. Our escort, Isis, claps her hands.

"Let's go children, c'mon let's move!" she says cheerily. Zara and I follow her to the extravagant elevator, made of pure crystal so you can see everything outside of the Training Center. It's really advanced. I hate the stupidity of the Capitol people, but I admire their advanced technology. Every once in a while, I'll see one of my dad's infamous inventions. It makes me proud of the old fart. When we arrive in the training room, we are the last ones. Isis stands with us, and I survey the tributes. The all wear the same thing with me, except instead of 3, they have their District numbers.

There are the typical careers. I have photographic memory, so I remember their names. Jemima and Gander from 1, Soren and Matsu from 2, Aijalon and Monroe from 4.

Then there are the rest of us.

From 5, Killian and Bianca.

From 6, Katilyn and Tefar.

From 7, Tracey and Kern.

From 8 Celeste and Aden.

From 9 Gail and Brenden.

From 10, Eleanor and Chase.

From 11, Marigold and Desmond.

From 12, Arielle and Jeb.

From 13, Andy and Connor. That's all of them. I scan the crowd for any possible ally choices, but only come up with Killian, Bianca, and Zara. I turn my head to her and sigh.

"Want to ally with me and 5?" I ask. She looks at me and growls, then, as if puzzling it for a second, gives in.

"Sure. But how do we know they want to be our allies?" She asks. I smile at her.

"I ask them?" I suggest. She rolls her eyes and turns back to Atala.

"You know the rules. No fighting with the other tributes, try everything and just try not to look like you hate it." she says. She dismisses us, and the careers immediately go on a tribute hunt. I see them crossing to five, but run to them instead.

"I'm Wolfgang. Would you like to join our alliance?" I ask. I notice their hands are entwined together. Lovers. How original.

"Uh, yes. Sure. I'll join." Bianca says. Killian groans.

"Sorry love, I'm a career already." he says. She smiles at him.

"Be careful Kil." she says. He nods his head. He jogs over to the careers and I curse. He is the only one with muscles. Now we definitely don't have a chance.

"It's best if we all cover different stations. We'll learn more things faster." Zara's voice says from beside me. I jump and she laughs. Well then, Miss Zellweger want to play like that? Let's play like that.

**Zara Zellweger**

I'm in his alliance. Great. Now, when he sleeps, or whatever, I can get him in the back. It'll be the most simple task ever. That is, if I don't back out. Like I normally do.

"Hello there. Is this an alliance already?" a voice asks from behind. I whip around to find a large muscle ripped boy. Oh. That escalated quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Me, my District partner, and that girl." I say.

"Oh. Well, I'm Brenden. Do you mind if my partner and I join?" he asks. I shake my head and he grins. It takes me awhile to comprehend that I'm in line for the bow and arrows. The girl from 12 excels at it, hitting every target perfectly. Huh. Well, I'm no good at weapons.

"You're next." the trainer says. I groan. I step up to the warm bow and arrows and line it up with my target. When I release, it flies over all the targets and lands in the wall above Wolf's head. Damn. I missed.

"Uh... nevermind. Next!" the trainer calls out. I rush over to the climbing, station, ignoring Wiress' advice to leave it alone. I could practice climbing, although I have two left feet. I'm the only one in line, so I go straight to the ropes. There is already a few people on the ropes. The girls from 11, 12, and 4. The girl from 11 reaches the top, followed by 4, third being 12. I jump on the ropes and dangling there a bit. Then my hands get hot. As if the ropes are on fire.

"What the-"

"The ropes have a heater. If you stay in one spot too long they burn your hands." the girl from 11, who has already made it back to the floor, shouts at me. I hear the girl from 4 curse. I'm not the only Victim. So i make my legs move. But, I miss the rope and I fall. I expect to break about a ton of bones, but I land on a soft mattress. Okay. No more rope climbing for me.

**Wolfgang Katsuragi**

I ace the plant test, and do good at the water finding simulator. This is all pretty cool stuff. I decide to try my strength at the weapons. I go to pick up an axe, but the girl from 6, Katilyn, beats me there. Long light brown hair, and violet eyes. She's so... beautiful?

"Ah, ah, ah. Axes are mine princess." she says. I smile, although I want to shout at her. She frowns, rolls her eyes, and picks up the axe. She tests it weight, and then swings it. It lodges itself into a target a few yards away.

"Can you teach me to do that?" I ask in awe. Katilyn puzzles over it.

"Teach me how to do plants." she says. I nod my head. She grabs another axe, and steadies her arm. I watch her every move, carefully... carefully... and then WHAM! It slices straight through a dummy and lands into another target.

"You're from District 6. Where'd you learn that?" I ask. God, I have a lot of questions today. She shrugs.

"It's a natural ability." I can tell she's lying, but I keep my mouth shut.

"Kat! Over here!" the careers call. She turns, and sighs.

"Alright, it's lunch time. I have to go. Bye kid." Kat says. I wave to her, and she jogs over to the careers. The rest of us gather solemnly around tables and begin to eat the delicious lunch of sandwiches, fried potatoes, and fizzy drinks. I could get used to all this delicious food. Mmm.

**There's the chapter. Someone PM'd me yesterday and asked me why I always leave a small AN beginning, and after every chapter. I don't know. Seriously. As to not get your hopes up though, next chapter will be the alliances I have figured out. You decide if you like them or if you want me to move your tribute. Alright... I'm out.**


	17. Alliances

**I told you, this would be the alliances I have so far. This is what I got.**

**Careers:** Andy Granite, Killian Jones, Katilyn Foremen, Jemima Thomas, Aijalon Pryor, Monroe Arkensea, Soren Sarutobi, Matsu Takeshima

**Other Alliances**

1: Wolfgang Katsuragi, Zara Zellweger, Bianca Calder, Brenden Markell, Gail Davidson

2: Tefar Bellersin, Marigold Amphilia, Eleanor Maver, Celeste Linens, Arielle Mellark

3: Aden Hanran, Jeb Helmac, Kern Rankline

**LONERS (This means they are on their own)**

Chase Keldheart

Connor O'leum

Desmond Cordus

**That is the alliances I have. If you would like to change it or make your tribute a LONER please, just leave it in the reviews, because my PM box is overflowing and I'm afraid I'll lose your forms . Alright, I'm out.**


	18. Miss Happy and Mr Over-Confident

**Alrighty let's get this show on the road! Lol, I was PMing someone, and they though that this SYOT should be made a TV show parody. It would be hilarious wouldn't it. Let's see your opinion guys! :P**

**Monroe Arkensea, 20**

I am lifting weights with Matsu, Jemima, Katilyn, and Andy when there is a loud shouting. I drop my weights and look up, to find Gander and... Aijalon?... Brawling it out. I laugh, because Aijalon is losing. He's been an arrogant jerk ever since the train ride, so seeing someone beat the snot out of him is hilarious. Kat is rolling on the floor. She told me yesterday that pain amuses her.

"Oh god! Let's go Gander!" She shouts. I giggle.

"I'm breaking it up." Jemima says motherly.

"NO!" Andy, Kat and I shout. Matsu just nods her head.

"Good idea Jemima. They'll kill each other, and peacekeepers are just sitting around." she agrees. We groan as the two women go over to the boys.

"Ugh, sometimes parents are too frilly and nice." I groan. Kat high fives me but Andy shakes her head.

"My mom is awesome. She supports me in everything I do as long as it's not bad." she says.

"Ugh, can she adopt me? My parents suck. My dad's a stuck up peacekeeper, my mother is a snobby bitch." Kat says.

"My dad is dead, but my mother uses me as her personal punching bag. Well, she used to. Now she wants to get close to me." I say, totally forgetting the vow back in the goodbyes. I was desperate, looking for solace. So no, I don't forgive her.

"Ooh, that's tough." Andy says. I nod my head. I look back up to see Aijalon fixing his collar and Gander wiping blood from his lip. They cross over to us. Ugh, Aijalon is such a pimp, but the girls play him like a rag doll. I watch closely.

"You did great sweetie, you're so sexy when you fight." Kat sighs.

"I know."

"Oh Aijalon, you're the smartest, most sexiest guy ever to talk, and walk on this planet." Andy swoons.

"I know. What bout you babe, what do you think?" Aijalon asks. Andy gives me the 'play along' look and I sigh.

"You were amazing Aijalon. Gander doesn't know who he's messing with." I say, putting on one of my famous smiles. He grins at me.

"Knew you'd come around babe." he says. He jogs over to the tridents and Kat and Andy gag.

"Why do you guys do that?" I ask frowning.

"Because Monroe, if we didn't compliment him, we'd be dead within minutes of the Game. Know how to play the Game your way. Because you can." Andy explains. Kat stretches and looks over to the plants section.

"I have training with the nerd-o-meter from 3. See ya!" she says, and crosses over to the guy from 3. She smiles and flirts and I admire the way she can pass boys her way. Andy goes back to lifting weights and I decide to try a hand at something I can do. So I cross to the knots section and begin the difficult knots.

**Aijalon Pryor, 21**

I'm so glad I'm a career. We get all the hot babes, and the weapons. Because screw you that's why. I stare at the girl from 13's ass as she walks away. Phew. Like I said, sexy. That's not the only thing I'm excited about though. I can't wait. There is officially only three days until the Games. I've been waiting for this. I stole some money from Finnick (oh he won't notice) and paid some peacekeeper to get into the Training Center late at night. So I've gotten double the training. I'm so amped I can't even sleep. I've stuffed myself with food, training night and day. I'm pumped. This is going to be a very, very, very fun Game.

"Aijalon, bro. Jemima is forcing me to apologize. Doesn't mean that I mean it but..." I hear Gander's voice say.

"Yeah bro. Whatever. She's got you whipped huh?" I ask him. He scowls, picks up a spear, and throws it. I watch as it lands about 3 yards away into a target.

"Watch your ass in the arena." he growls, and turns back to Soren. I mock him and go back to throwing spears.

-!-!

That night with our mentors, Finnick and Sammie (another younger Victor) approach us. Finnick and Sammie are almost never around, both of them have a lot of 'Capitol business'. Sammie has long brown hair and green eyes, not green like Finnick's but green like emerald.

"Hey kids, how's it hanging?" Finnick asks, sliding a shirt on. I turn to Monroe, who has her mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." I growl. I hate that I'm no longer the sexiest guy in the room. It's annoying.

"Shut up. Hey Sam." Monroe says happily.

"Hi Monroe. God, Fin, don't you love her enthusiasm." Sammie asks, sweetly. Finnick nods and grins. There is a knocking at the door and Johanna from 7 barges in.

"Johanna! Don't you have tributes?" Finnick asks. She shrugs.

"The girl overworked herself and passed out. The guy... well he's with Blight." She shrugs.

"You can't be here. She can feed information off of us and then... then she can tell her tributes so they can know our weaknesses." I shout. This isn't how you play the Game. The Game rolls my way, and this isn't how I play.

"Oh calm down. You aren't going to tell them anything while I'm here right?" she says. I think about this.

"I... I guess not." I sigh.

"Exactly." she says. God... some chicks suck.

**Monroe Arkensea**

I smile as Johanna tells off Aijalon. She sure is witty. I'm glad I'm back to the normal me. I don't like mean Monroe, and I don't want to be her ever again. I allow the avoxes set down the lamb stew with plums. Hmm. We haven't had this yet. I take my spoon and dig in. It's pretty good. I wind listening to the conversation and eating the stew.

"Hey, Jo, how are your tributes?" Sammie asks.

"Tracey is a lot like me. But speaks in a different language. Kern is quiet most of the time, and only speaks when spoken to. They're okay." She says.

"Ah, Well, That's Monroe and that's Aijalon." Finnick says.

"You mean ditz and prick? Nice to meet you." Johanna says smiling. I sigh.

"I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight you guys." I say.

"Night Monroe." Sammie bids.

"Goodnight kid." Finnick says.

"Let the bed bugs bite." Johanna jokes.

"Rest good Monroe." Aijalon mutters. I nod my head and go into the back. I decide against changing, and crawl into bed in my clothing. The sheets are silk and comfortable. I think of dad. He's the only one that I want to think of. I think of him and I riding in the boat, and what would have happened if the accident never happened. It comforts me, to see him laughing with me every day, to not live through the experience of being beaten. To see my father crying as I am chosen for the reaping, and my mother happy to be with him for once. I think about how she'll be alone if I die. But I won't. I'll live. I fall asleep happy with this memory and thought.

**Aijalon Pryor**

I finish my stew, which was pretty good, and stretch.

"Well, I think I'll rest up now too." I fake-yawn. I'll pretend to go to bed, and sneak to the training like I always do.

"Goodnight Aijalon. I left the money on the desk. You could have just asked bro." Finnick says. My eyes widen and I nod. I go into his room, grab the money, and leave through the front door.

-!-!

When I get down to the training centre, the peacekeeper is waiting.

"Here." I mutter. She nods her head and unlocks the door. The dim room is lit up by motion censors and I immediately begin to stretch. I do some running exercises, move around, and then go on to the swords. I manage to cover everything, and when I leave I stench of sweat.

"Thanks." I tell the peacekeeper who locks up.

"You're welcome. Same time tomorrow?" she asks. I grin.

"Same time tomorrow." I say. I go back upstairs and shower. When I'm done with my shower, I climb into the silk sheets. I miss home. I miss dad. I miss Joenus.

_You'll seem them again, _I think. _You'll see them when you win. _

That makes me feel better, and I fall asleep smiling.

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin wants to do a parody of our story. They all live in a mansion (kind of like bad girls club but with guys) and it just shows them taking trips together and hanging out together and stuff. Send your tribute in to her please, so she can write it. I garuntee you it'll be fun. People have been saying I should do the parody, but I have the SYOT, and it'll be great to have someone do something funny with it so the whole thing isn't a sad process. Thanks a lot guys! P.S. Just use the form I gave you except instead of the serious stuff, put something funny or something. I think she'll have a form though... I don't know. Don't worry about changing your tribute, just send in the same personality, appearence, name, age, and choose a city. That should be it. Go to her profile and PM her about questions. Alright, bye guys.**


	19. The Forbidden Lovers

**I believe we are on District 5? Yeah. I think so. You guys, don't forget to send your bio's to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. She always reviews, so just go to the reviews and click her little username thingy. Also... do you think my story needs to be more serious? I think I have too much fun writing it. Well... the night of the interviews will be teary I think. I don't know. I'm so indecisive. On with the story.**

**Killian Jones, 24**

I link hands with Bianca as we walk down to training. Today is the Private Sessions. We'll be allowed to train until it's our turn.

"I'm scared Kil." Bianca says, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Just do what you've done these past few days. Mess with the camouflage until they dismiss you." I whisper to her softly. She kiss my cheek and I kiss her.

"Attention tributes. We'll be reversing it this year. District 13 will go first, and District 1 last. That is all." a female voice says. I groan. Now they'll be tired of us when it's our turn. I think it's because the girl is a Victor's child. That's no fair. If that's the case, I should be allowed to go first. Apparently Bianca thinks the same thing.

"I know right." I mutter.

"No, I... have..." she's cut off by her breakfast spewing all over the floor.

"Oh. Morning sickness." I cringe.

"Uh, let's go miss. I'll take you to the medics." a trainer offers. I opt to go with them, but he says I have to stay for training. The cleaning man cleans up the smelly mess, and the tributes go back to practicing. I decide against and make myself a breakfast roll.

"Why aren't you training?" Soren asks, jogging over to me. I shrug.

"I don't know. Just... nervous." I say. He nods.

"To be honest, I am too. I just, want a good grade. If we're last, they'll be too tired to give us anything good." He says, as the District 13 boy is ushered in. Andy must have already went.

"I know. It's not fair, with all these rule changes." I scowl. First, it was the normal ages not being eligible. Now it's this. What's next, two Victors win again? Please. I close my ocean blue eyes and run a hand through my messy black hair.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep at all last night." I mutter self-consciously.

"Why?" Soren asks. I shrug.

"Nerves I guess. I just couldn't." I lie smoothly. Truth is, I was up with Bianca, who has small cramps. It's the least I could do, but we both need as much sleep as possible. If we're tired during the Games we'll gt murdered. The District 12 girl goes into the session and I groan again. This is going to be a long wait.

**Bianca Calder, 24**

"Please... don't. Please." I beg the doctor.

"Sweetie, we can't send you into the arena pregnant." she says sympathetically.

"Please!" I'm screaming now, begging for mercy. "Killian! Killian! Kil!" I shout. They wind up giving me a sedative, but it isn't strong enough. I watch as they sterilize the utensils, and open my legs. I cringe as the cold fills my leg and that's when I finally pass out.

-!-!

I awake in a hospital bed, with the doctor grinning at me.

"What?" I ask, with no memory of the past few hours.

"The deed is all done." she says sweetly. I sit up, a pit confused.

"What deed?" I ask. She frowns.

"That little... problem... you had." she says.

"What problem?" I ask. She sighs.

"Your baby. That little... thing. The deed is done." she's grinning like a maniac.

"What do you mean 'done'?" I ask, using air quotes. She rolls her eyes.

"Gone. Adios. Bye-bye. Asta la viesta." she says. It all dawns on me and I begin to scream. No. This can't be true. Why me? Where's Kil? Why didn't he stop them? What's going on?

"You can go now." the spawn of the devil says, and I sprint from the bed. As soon as I leave, there is a peacekeeper to escort me back to level five. As soon as I enter, Killian jumps up.

"What did I miss?" I ask.

"Dinner. But on the training nothing, they're just now starting District 1." he says. I nod my head and join them over to the couch. Our escort, Nevil and our mentors, Cassandra and Javin all smile when they see me. Kil doesn't ask once where I was. We just watch the scores patiently. I got a 1. Kil got a 6.

"What'd you do?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Slayed some dummies with my sword, climbed and used the trident and net. I'm surprised I got that grade. They were pretty annoyed by the time they got to the careers and stuff." he says. I nod my head and turn back to the TV for Caesar's sign-off.

**Killian Jones**

Something seems... off... with Bianca. She's not her usually, chatty, happy-go-luck self. It bothers me. I decide to wait until she hauls herself to bed. We told our mentors about our relationship, and they let us share a bed. I bid everyone goodnight, and follow her to our bedroom.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?" I ask. She shakes her head and tears roll down her face.

"It's not okay Kil. Th-th-th-they killed it. They killed our baby Kil. They said I couldn't be pregnant in the arena. That the tributes shouldn't have reason not to kill me. That the odds she be stacked in everyone's favor. I'm so sorry. I'm extremely sorry Kil. I hate the Capital, I hate it here. I wan to go home. I want our baby back. I want our life back." she cries. I stand in shock for a minute then pull her into my arms.

"Why? Why do they insist on making our lives hell?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"I want to go home."

"I know."

"I want our baby back."

"Me too." I mutter. I guide her to our bed, and tell her to shower and change. I change too, and then pull her back into my arms after climbing in bed.

"Get some rest Bianca." I whisper to her.

**Bianca Calder**

***Dream Start***

_She runs into my arms, and I swing her around happily._

_"Good morning Azure, how are you?" I ask my 7-year-old daughter._

_"Morning mommy. I'm good. My dreams were great. They were about the new baby." she says, patting my swollen belly._

_"Really, was it a boy or girl?" I ask her._

_"It was a baby sister. And I named her Lilac. And we played in the garden and made mudcakes." she says._

_"Ooh, maybe your dreams will come true." I say, bopping her little nose._

_"Maybe." she says. She wiggles from my arms when the door lock is clicked. Killian walks in, and smiles at us. He pushes my curly brown hair from my brown eyes and kisses me._

_"Long night shift?" I ask gently._

_"I can't even explain." he groans. He kneels and looks down at Azure._

_"Hey baby girl." he says. She grins at him and kisses his grease stained cheek._

_"Hi daddy. How was work?" she asks._

_"It was great baby." he says. He picks her up, and uses his arm to wrap around my waist._

_"I love you three." he mutters._

_"I love you too." I say, and kiss him passionately._

***Dream End***

**The ending was Bianca dreaming about what would have happened if they didn't get picked for the Games, and their baby was still alive. I hated this Chapter the most, because it showed the end of life before it can begin. Oh god. I feel like I monster. But... I've had this planned since their reaping chapter so I had to go through with it. For those of you wondering why they didn't do this to katniss in Catching Fire, I think it's because Snow knew it was fake. Yeah. If you're wondering about the scores, that's next chapter. Bye!**


	20. Scores

SCORES

Jemima Thomas- 7

Gander Glam- 8

Matsu Takeshima- 9

Soren Sarutobi- 10

Zara Zellweger- 10

Wolfgang Katsuragi- 9

Monroe Arkensea- 8

Aijalon Pryor- 8

Bianca Calder- 1

Killian Jones- 6

Katilyn Foremen- 7

Tracey Yuen- 4

Kern Rankline- 8

Tefar Bellersin- 5

Celeste Linens- 6

Aden Hanran- 8

Gail Davidson- 5

Brenden Markell- 9

Eleanor "Ellie" Mavor- 8

Chase Keldheart- 10

Marigold Amphilia- 4

Desmond Cordus- 7

Arielle Mellark- 6

Jeb Halmac- 5

Andy Granite- 12

Connor Oleum- 10

**Yes, Andy did the impossible and got a twelve. She thought outside the box, let's just say.**


	21. Mostly Careers

**This is going to be 4 parts so you can see all the tributes. And DONT FORGET TO SEND YOUR TRIBUTES BIO'S INTO OXENSTIERNA! I cannot stress how much you guys need to do this. Because she's like... doing a parody, and with the serious tension of the Games, we'll need a good laugh. Please, please, please, send your tributes into Oxenstierna. Alright, I'm almost done.**** Also, the opening Point of View is Caesar, and yeah... alright, on with the story.**

**Caesar Flickermen, age unknown**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. As you know, it is this years Quarter Quell!" Caesar says with a broad smile. He looks out at the crazy crowd. People dressed as weird birds, and others in all metallic black costumes. Black was in now. So were birds. That's why Caesar wore a sparkling black suit with slicked back black hair. Again, it was in now.

"Well! Let's meet your tributes. Ladies and Gentlemen, our first tribute, the beautiful Jemima Thomas!" he calls.

**Jemima Thomas, 23**

I have to admit, I look pretty good. My black hair is pulled into a bun, with curls framing my face. My brown eyes are made wide with black eye-liner. I wear a white gossamer dress with white heels. My stylist decided to capture the reaping look I had. I put on a dazzling smile and remember my angle: sweet.

"Hello Miss Thomas." Caesar says, when I finally take a seat.

"Why, hello Mister Flickerman, how have you been recently?" I ask. He smiles sweetly.

"I've been good, but this isn't about me. How are you? It must have been difficult leaving home. How old are you?" he asks.

"I'm twenty-three. And yes, it was difficult. I have kids, you know." I say.

"Oh you do? Well, tell us about your family." he says. I close my eyes, and bring up their faces.

"There is Talia and Nissa, they're twins. I love them to death. They're the cutest little things to ever walk planet earth." I say slowly. I can feel the audience on edge, so I keep speaking.

"Then there's Mick. I love him too. He's my husband, and he's very loving. A great father and husband." I continue. Caesar urges me on, and I smile.

"Then there's my mother, Louise. She's your typical sweet-natured mother. I also love her a lot. To death." I add.

"After that, there is William. Sometimes he's a nuisance, but," and it dawns on me now. "I love him too." I finish, and open my eyes. The crowd is in tears, but Caesar keeps going.

"Any friends?" he asks.

"I have a great best friend, her name is Pepper. She's like an aunt to the girls." I nod.

"Oh, well, you're the luckiest girl on this planet, with such a wonderful family like that." he says.

"I agree. If this whole reaping hadn't of happened, I would still be home with them. Probably tucking them in. It's past their bed time." I say. Caesar laughs, and the crowd laughs sadly with him.

"Ah well, Miss Thomas, it seems we've taken all of your time. Let's give a lovely round of applause for Jemima Thomas!" he says. Everyone gives a standing ovation, I shake hands with Caesar, and I go back to my seat.

**Gander Glam, 19**

As Jemima's interview comes to an end, I stand up. I shake out my jitters, and practice my smile. Good. My angle? Ferocious. Ready. Gloss said to act like a career. Be a career. That's just what I'm going to do.

"Now everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Gander Glam!" Caesar says. I hear the applause and stroll out on stage. I think, my stylist finally knew what he was doing. I wear a suit to match Jemima (this is getting really old). It's a white suit, with a black tie and white hard-toe shoes. My brow hair has been cut a bit, and my dark eyes have been dulled down my a bit of extra tanner on my face. It's pretty cool. It makes me look more... manly.

"What's up Caesar?" I ask as we sit down.

"The sky." he jokes. I smile out to the crowd. I hate them. The lot of them.

"Ah, I see what you did there." I say. He gives me a wink and gets comfortable.

"How do you feel about the Games?" he asks. I grin.

"I'm ready. I'm prepared. I'm... excited. I can't wait to get in that arena." I say. Caesar nods.

"So, any special girl?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I have a girl back home. I love you Glamour!" I say directly to the crowd. I can almost see all of Glamour's girls crowding her and gossiping about her being the luckiest girl ever.

"Any family?" he suggests.

"Uh, just an older brother. His name is Terric." I say.

"Alright then. Tell me about those scores. Eight." he says.

"Well, the set up was unfair. First Caesar," I lean forward "They had the lower districts go first. That was unfair, because we usually go first. It's the system. It's how we work. Second of all, they were tired by the time they got to us. They weren't happy to see us. They didn't even watch me. It was horrible." I say. Caesar shakes his head.

"You poor boy."

"You bet your money I was a poor boy. But, in the end, I was happy I guess. I just wish I got that twelve that Andy received." I say. Caesar says.

"Ah well, looks like your time is up Gander. Gander Glam from District 1!" Caesar says. I wave to the crowd. When I go to sit next to Jemima, she shakes her head.

"Oh Gander and your antics." she smiles.

**Matsu Takeshima, 23**

I love my outfit. I wear a dark blue dress that goes down to my ankles, with black stilettos, and my black hair has streaks of black and blue in it. I'll be able to wash it out tonight. I fixate my brown eyes on Soren, and he flashes me a thumbs up.

_Good Luck. _he mouthes.

_You too. _I say, because I won't see him until after his interviews. We stand in a line, and then we are escorted to our seat in the audience. But it's far away from the actual Capitol people so we don't get touched or bothered.

"And now, Matsu Takeshima!" Caesar calls. I smile and push my bangs out of my hair. I can't do this tactic. I don't think I can do humble.

"Aw, look at her. You don't look a day over 17." Caesar compliments. I think.

"Ah well... I'm twenty-three." I blush.

"You look young." he says.

"Good genes. You don't look a day over 20, by the way." I add quickly. It wouldn't be nice to return the compliment.

"Oh thank you. So, how has this effected you, Matsu? The Reaping, Chariots, Training, the Games in itself."

"Well, if you watched the reaping, I was terrified. The Chariots... could have been better. I was still a little shaken and that didn't help. Training has been alright, it was interesting to try new things. The Games is definitely what I'm scared about. I... don't want to die." I say, tears springing in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Has the experience been good at all?" he asks sympathetically. Now is my chance. To play up humble.

"Well, the food is delicious. I love the strawberries here. They're delicious." I say. He nods encouragely. I need to keep going.

"And the clothes. I mean, look at this. I'm beautiful. Thanks to Castia of course. I'm... marvelous. Don't even get me started on the showers." I say.

"Oh, please go on." he urges.

"They feel amazing. And... I've been recently smelling of vanilla. I love it. Your technology here is so advanced." I compliment.

"Why thank you. All made possible by the beloved President Snow!" Caesar says. The crowd is going crazy, and I think I did a great job at playing up the humble tact.

"Oh well, that's all of her time! Ladies and Gentlemen, Matsu Takeshima!" he calls. I blow kisses and smile and wave and send out thank you's until I'm seated promptly in my seat. Jemima grins at me and Gander scowls at me. Please hurry up Soren.

**Soren Sarutobi, 20**

I beam at Matsu from in line. She did a fantastic job. Now my turn. I have to do brooding. Angry. Career-like.

"Soren Sarutobi!" Caesar calls. I step on stage and scowl at everyone. "Hello Soren." Caesar says.

"Hey." I say simply, with a scowl on my face.

"Uh... what did you think about your score. A ten. You must have been excited."

"Eh." I mutter.

"Oh. Well, er, any family?" Caesar asks.

"A fiancé. Teru. Two brothers, Holden and Heathcliff. Do you have any family Caesar?" I ask.

"I have fraternal twins. Carolina, and Carmike." he says.

"How old are they?" I ask.

"22, but what is this-"

"So think of it this way. Your daughter and family was born and raised in District... 12. She has to watch her friends and family suffer from starvation, poverty, dehydration. Then, to make it worse, a Quell comes along. Her and her brother are reaped. Now, they're in the arena. They have to kill each other to survive. How do you think she would feel?" I ask.

"I don't... uh... hopeless, I guess."

"Alright, she's hopeless. Now, put them in a better District. My district, 2. They're trained all their lives, and they finally never get reaped or have to volunteer. That same Quell rolls along. Same situation, they are placed in the Games. They have a better chance of winning, and going home. But only one victor comes out. What'd do you think she'd feel, if she let her brother die mercifully, and returned home victor?"

"Happy, but still sad."

"No. She'd feel disgraced. She'd feel hopeless still. You know why? Because being a Victor is worse than being a tribute. Being a victor is hell. Now Caesar, answer this." I say. He feels uneasy about this, but nods.

"How would you feel? In either situation. Watching your daughter murder people, for _their,_" I gesture to the shocked crowd. "entertainment?"

"I'd feel... angry? Angry that my daughter might die, that the last thing she sees is a man hovering over her with a sharp weapon." he says.

"Well, that's how my brothers and fiancé are feeling now." I say. The buzzer sounds, and I stand. I exit off the stage, and sit next to Matsu. Her face is grim, but her eyes tell it all. She's thanking me, thanking me for making them see light. For making them understand us tributes.

_You're welcome Matsu,_ I think to myself._ You're very welcome._

**Zara Zellweger, 21**

I clap my hands, because I totally agree with this guy. He'll be dead most likely in the first 2 seconds of the Game, but... I agree. Caesar clears his throat, and calls my name. I try and stand, but scowl. My dress is like a ball gown. It's a long red one, that covers my black slippers. I have to lift the skirt to walk, and it's frustrating. Plus, I look 25. My lips are a full red color and my dark brown eyes are made provactive with black eyeliner and mascara. I don't look me. My black hair has been straightened and falls over my shoulders unnaturally. I step on stage.

"Ah, you look dashing today." Caesar says, licking his black lips. I feel a little unnerved, but don't mention it.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." I mutter.

"Oh, you don't think so?" he asks.

"I think, I look too grown up. I would have come out here in some jeans and a shirt if it was up to me." I say seriously. But Caesar takes it as a joke, and everyone laughs. This guy! This guy, man. I smile along with him.

"Alright Zara, do you have a family?" he asks. I sigh, and look into the distance. No. I'm going to ground myself.

"I have a mom. And a half-brother. And a little sister." I say coolly.

"Tell us about them." he says. I nod.

"My mom is super nice, and well... motherly. She's supportive, and the perfect parent, almost. My half-brother... i don't know him very well. He's the District 3 male. I just know his name, and that we share a dad. Then there's my little sister. I'm her idol. She does everything I do, but sometimes she gets side-tracked and does her own thing. Her name is Noomie. I love them all." I say. Caesar nods.

"I bet you do. Well, Zara, what do you think they're feeling right now?"

"I think they're feeling how Soren said they are. Anxiety. Hopelessness. Terror." I say. He nods.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck. Zara Zellweger, ladies and gentlemen." he says, and I leave the stage. But I was forgettable. I'm not a mother, I can't swoon the crowd. I'm not a career, I can't spin them my way. I'm definitely not Soren, I can't bring light to a dark situation. I'm officially nobody to the crowd.

**Wolfgang Katsuragi, 21**

I roll my eyes as Zara steps off stage. I am not surprised that all of them were forgettable. And I'm not her half-brother.

"Let's give a cozy welcome to Mr. Katsuragi." Caesar says. I step out on stage, and smile and wave to the crowd. Everyone smiles and claps and cheers for me. I got this.

"Hello, hello." I call to them. The shout back hello's and welcome's.

"And hello to you Caesar." I say, and he bows gently.

"Hello Wolfgang." he answers.

"Thank you, for having me here." I say with a smile.

"It's all our pleasure. How are you enjoying the Capitol?" he asks.

"I'm loving it. I have a suit, just like yours from last year." I says. I look down at my dark green suit, with the flickering little lights. My blonde hair is ruffled up, and I wear a bit of black eyeliner. Not because I'm gay, just to make my eyes pop. A least, that's what my stylist says.

"I see, and if I might say so myself, you look astonishing." he says. I pretend to fix my tie and give another dazzling grin. I'm winning them over.

"Now, Wolfgang, Zara tells me you're half-siblings. What's that like?" he asks.

Zara gives me a 'play along' look. So I do.

"Like she said, she doesn't know much about me. I don't know much about her either, but she's been a great sister so far. we were raised in separate houses." I answer.

"Ah, I see. Well, one last question Wolf. Are you ready for tomorrow?"he asks.

"I'm a bit nervous, but ready." I say honestly.

**There's part one of the reapings. Don't forget to send your bio into Oxenstierna! Again, her user name is Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. Please, send it in. There will be 4 parts to the reaping so don't worry. The first day of the arena will be District 6. So yeah. Part Two will be tomorrow. See ya around guys.**


	22. Strong but Forgotten

**Part numero dos of the interviews! Lol, I've been thinking about it over the week, since I last posted and I realized... I've gotten farther with the story than any other. Thanks guys!**

**Monroe Arkensea, 20**

I steal a glance over at my stylist. She's enjoying the small banquet that they have for the stylists, and not even paying attention to me. Okay. I pull my curly blonde hair off my shoulders and put it in a french twist. I use a napkin from a nearby counter, and wipe the mascara from around my dark blue eyes. That's better.

"And now, Monroe Arkensea!" Caesar calls. I pull my too-short dress down to my knees. It's a dark blue at the top, but fades nearly to white as it edges towards the hem. I wear blue and white wedges to match. I look really good. Not to sound big-headed or anything.

"So?" Caesar asks. I realize I've spent so much time analyzing my outfit I missed the question.

"I'm sorry Caesar, I didn't catch that." I say as politely as possible. Caesar smiles and pats my hand.

"It's just your nerves dear. I was wondering if you can explain that score. Eight." he says. I frown.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. It's private Caesar. But, after the Games, if I make it, I'll tell you." I agree. He sighs and pouts, but shakes his head.

"Nonetheless. So, what do you think of your career counterparts?" he asks. I ponder this for a moment before speaking.

"Well... Gander is okay, a bit mean sometimes. Jemima is super nice and motherly. Soren is a bit brooding, and doesn't speak much. Matsu is sweet and kind. Aijalon is... Aijalon," I pause here so the crowd can laugh. I'm not scoring anything with Aijalon with that joke, but who cares.

"Katilyn is a rebel. All the way. She does what she pleases and nobody has a say in it. Killian is tough and i'm a bit scared of him. And Andy... she's definitely fun to hang out with. Kat and Andy are definitely my best friends. Matsu and Jemima are more like mother and sister figures- ah. I'm rambling aren't I Caesar?" I ask. He laughs with the rest of us and I smile again.

"So Monroe, dear, tell me. What's it like being in the same room as Finnick Odair hm?" Caesar says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The obvious blush, the way I advert my eyes suggests something.

"Well, I have to say. It sure is... something." I say with a sigh.

"Ah, I bet. Who would like to have Finnick's say about this lovely young woman?" Caesar asks the crowd. They cheer and yell as the camera adverts to him. He strikes a pose and smiles, but points at me.

"Well, I love your outfit Monroe. And it seems like our time is spent. Ladies and Gentlemen, the beautiful Monroe Arkensea!"

**Aijalon Pryor, 21**

I fix my shirt collar and grin. I wear an outfit to match Monroe, with a navy blue button up shirt and black jean pants. I wear regular penny loafers that are tight around the toes and make me uncomfortable. My black hair is gelled back, and I am squinting my hazel eyes to see my escort in the crowd. Marigold said she'd be talking up sponsors. She better.

"Well, let's introduce Aijalon Pryor!" Caesar says. I step on stage and wave to the crowd. Wave. Smile. Smile. Wave.

"Ah, Aijalon. Let's discuss the scoring. Same score as Monroe. What do you think?" he asks. I blow air through my teeth and roll my eyes.

"I think that Monroe did good, but I should have gotten 10 or at least a 9." I say plainly.

"Well, what'd you do?" Caesar pushes.

"Well I- ah Caesar. You're slick, but not that slick." I say. The crowd bursts into laughs and Caesar puts on an ashamed face.

"I almost had you." he says. I nod my head in agreement.

"So, what do you think of the Career crew?" Flickermen asks. I ponder this.

"Jemima, Gander, Matsu and Soren are just way too soft for me. Monroe is alright, she's pretty strong. Katilyn and Andy are both really cool. Killian is definitely competition. It's going to be a very fun game Caesar." I say. He nods.

"And tell me about home." Caesar requests.

"I have a little brother, his name is Joenus. I also have a father, Booker Pryor. He's why I'm here today." I say. Caesar nods and I sigh.

"Can I ask you something Caesar?" I ask sincerely. He nods.

"Anything."

"Who are you betting on?" I ask. Caesar pauses and considers this.

"Whoever I think needs it most." He says. I open my mouth to ask him what he means, but the buzzer sounds. We've exceeded our time.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen! Aijalon Pryor!" he says, and we shake hands. I take my seat next to Monroe who was conversing quietly with Wolfgang, the guy from 3.

"Shut up. Both of you." I say grumpily.

"Make me." Wolfgang sneers. So I do. I stand up and pick him up by the collar. My fist collides with his face repeatedly. He's got a lot of strength for a small guy, and manages to push me off.

"Oh my fucking god you idiot! You can't fight during the interviews!" his counterpart screams. I push him down and take my seat.

"You'll be first in that arena Wolfy!" I shout at him. He will. Mark my words, he will.

**Bianca Calder, 24**

I watch the small fight from in line and sigh. Poor guy, he won't make it past the first day.

"And now, Bianca Calder!" Caesar says, picking up the show. I walk out on stage, and smile. I like my outfit. I wear a white skirt with a red halter top and white and red stilettos. My brown hair has been curled into corkscrews and my dark brown eyes are made vibrant with eyeliner and mascara. Best outfit my stylist will ever come up with.

"Hello Caesar." I say, tossing my brown hair behind my back. I've played the acting game for 24 years of my life. Why stop now?

"Hi Bianca, how have you been?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I haven't been Caesar." I mutter.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I... I was pregnant. With Killian's baby. And recently... someone did something to me. They... they took away my baby. And- oh god." I break into tears right there on stage. I'm not faking it. The thought, of what they did, it brings me down to tears. It was ours! The first anything we had shared, had together. And now it was taken away. I didn't even get to find out if it was really a girl or a boy. Was it really just 2 days ago, I was still carrying his child. Happy, and content.

Caesar is trying to soothe me, but I can't hear the words. Have you ever been underwater, and all the noise above water was blocked out, and it was just the swooshing around you? This is what I hear now. I realize I have pressed my fingers into my ears, and unplug them. I look up, to see Killian and Cassandra hovering over me. Killian kneels down and cups my face with his hands.

"You don't have to talk about it, Bianca. Do your interview. Go on." he says. I nod my head slowly, and he walks off stage.

"I think I should stay here with my tribute." Cassie says. Caesar shrugs.

"Tell me, how did you and Killian meet?" he asks.

"I was in grade school. Some guys were messing with me and... Kil beat about one of them up before they overpowered him and beat him to a pulp. But, it was a nice gesture, and I walked him to the nurse. We became good friends, and about 3 years later, we started dating." I say. That's not what really happened. I had ventured into the Jungle near our District, and I was inspecting the animals. I ventured to close to a Tracker Jacker nest and almost got stung. Killian knew how to make a quick fire, and the smoke made them drowsy. In other words, he saved my life.

"Aw, that's so sweet. So, let's talk about the baby a little-"

"My tribute will not answer any questions pertaining to the 'incident' or the child." Cassie interrupts. I give her a grateful smile and she returns a 'your welcome' one.

"Oh-kay. Well, those are the only questions I have so... Ladies and Gentlemen Bianca Calder!" he says. The crowd gives me a slow, sad clap, and I step off stage. I sit next to Aijalon, and sigh. This has been the worst, interview in the entire 75th Hunger Games history.

**Killian Jones, 24**

After Bianca's interview, I was pretty depressed. My poor girl. I hope she doesn't wind up like that girl from the 70th. Mad, and out of her mind. I'll talk to her about it later. I fix my tie, and brush off my knees form kneeling on the stage. I wear simple black slacks, with a black tie and a white button up shirt.

"Hey Caesar." I say, shaking his hand. I want nothing more to break it, and through him and these disgusting filthy people into the arena. Nothing more than to take Bianca home, so we can try again. So we can start a family and be without this mess.

"Hello Mr. Jones. So, you and Bianca are a couple?" he asks. I nod my head and cross my legs.

"And uh, when exactly did the baby get conceived? Before or after the Games?" he asks.

"It was before the Games. It was going to be a baby boy. It was all going great... until you came along." I whisper the last part under my breath.

"But think of it this way!" Caesar exclaims. Man, this guy hears everything. "You have the honor to compete in the Games? Isn't it wonderful?" he asks. I give him a confused look.

"I'd train the Games for my baby and Bianca in a second Caesar, if that's what you're suggesting." I growl. Caesar shakes his head.

"No, not all. I'm just saying, a small sacrifice for the honor of the Games right?" he asks. I imagine a million ways for this to play out.

A) I punch him in the mouth, and then beat him to a pulp.

B) I throw him off this stage, and somehow stab him with a knife.

C) I cuss him out, and then walk off stage.

D) I take Bianca out of here, hijack a train, and take us back home. We change our names and live in District 4 the rest of our lives.

E) I drop it, and play it like a joke.

Well, A-D would get me shot, and or killed in the arena. So, the best letter is E.

"Very funny Caesar. You're full of jokes tonight. Ah, tell me. How is life treating you?" I ask.

"This is not about me Killian. Your time is spent anyways. Ladies and Gentlemen, Killian Jones!" he says.

**Katilyn Foremen, 19**

I push my black hair from my green eyes and peek out at the two lovebirds. You're kidding me. Such a 51st Hunger Games move. My outfit makes me look okay, I guess. Tight black jeans, and a black blouse that has spaghetti straps. I wear jet black stilettos to match the outfit, and my face is decked out in black. Black mascara, eyeliner. I also wear red lipstick.

"Katilyn Foremen everyone!" Caesar calls. I put on my best smile and walk on stage. Wolf whistles and cheers are yelled from the crowd and I blush.

"How are you Caesar?" I ask him. He doesn't seem to be looking at me though. So I sigh and roll my eyes. "My eyes are on my face not my chest."

This catches his attention, and now he is one to blush. "I'm terribly sorry miss. I've been well, you?" he asks.

"I've been fantastic. I'm enjoying it here in the Capitol, but I'm not too excited about tomorrow." I say. He nods his head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. You are very smart aren't you?" he asks.

"I'm okay, I'm not a brainiac like 3 and 5, but I'm not an idiot." I say. Great job Kat, win points with everyone.

"Well, tell me about life back home." Caesar says. I think about this.

"I have a douche abusive peacekeeper father, a great sister and brother, and a stuck-up bitch of a mother." I say. Caesar seems taken aback by my language.

"Well uh... what's your father's name?" he asks.

"Henry. Henry Foremen. My mom is Jayla Foremen. My sister is like my best friend, her name is Katelyn. And my brother is super quiet but kind. He's Kevin. Together we're the Foremen's, strong and powerful." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah well, I'm sure your brother and sister miss you." he says. I shrug.

"I'm sure they do. Anything else Caesar old friend?" I ask. He ponders for a moment, then grins.

"Tell me, what you think about the Capitol." he asks. I shrug.

"It's cool. I mean, the landscaping and architecture is beautiful." There. I said what I thought without really saying what I thought.

"Well that's all ladies and gentlemen, Katilyn Foremen everybody!" Caesar says. I give him a hug, and go sit down next to Killian. Good luck Tefar.

**Tefar Bellersin, 19**

Ugh! Killian and Bianca ruined our plan. Kat and I were going to come out as a couple, but we couldn't because it was already stolen. I glance over at her to see her biting her lip, and sigh. Poor Kat. Her stylist is a man, and he couldn't help ogle her body. Now he set it out for the world to do so. The spaghetti shirt is too tight, and the jeans make too much of her figure obvious. My stylist went more casual. Khaki shorts, and a black polo with black sneakers. My black hair is ruffled and my black eyes (I'm sure) are glistening with anxiety.

"Tefar Bellersin!" Caesar calls, and I go out on stage. Caesar and I shake hands, and I take a seat.

"So, how are you enjoying the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"I'm liking it. I mean, it's nice, the technology is advanced, and I am loving the food." I say. Caesar chuckles.

"So, anyone special back home?" he asks. I open my eyes wide, and Kat shakes her head. Her eyes plead me not to say it, so I go to the next best thing.

"Kate Foremen!" I practically shout. Kat's eyes dilate in surprise, and I can almost imagine Kate fainting at home. There has never been anything romantic between us. Never. Ever. So, for me to 'confess' my undying love for her on national television is a little much. Plus, I love Kat.

"Oh, Katilyn's sister? Huh. Well you'll make a great step-brother." Caesar says winking. I nod my head and smile.

"It's just a tiny crush. Nothing serious." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, tiny crush or not, she'll have to fall at your feet when you go home to her." he says.

"That wouldn't help. I mean, she'd probably hate me if I let her sister die. It wouldn't be fair for either of us to win." I say. Caesar seems to understand this.

"Because if you win, her sister dies. And if her sister wins, you die. It's just so tragic." he says. The crowd gives us a sympathetic cry, and some of them fan their face. Like they're actually crying. So many hearts are being played tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if the Hunger Games was turned into some Capitol soap-opera.

"Well Tefar, we wish you and miss Foremen the best of luck. Ladies and Gentlemen Tefar Bellersin!" Caesar says. I take a seat next to Kat, who is fuming. She won't look at me, and it kind of makes me feel bad.

**Part two of the interviews. This has been a fun ride. Part three is next chapter, and so... peace out guys see you around.**


	23. Put on a Show

**Here is Districts 7-9. Next is 10-13. Then District 6 does the opening to the Games, so I can't wait for that! We're getting so close guys, are you excited? I am. I defintely am. And guess what! We still need people to submit their tributes to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. Again, she is doing a parody and it's about this story! It's taking the 26 tributes, and throwing them into a giant mansion to win rewards and stuff. It's going to be epic, but we need your cooperation! Please guys, submit to her. Alright... thanks. **

**Tracey Yuen, 21**

Well gosh, if I thought we were going to play up the love card all night tonight, I would have asked Kern on a date. District 6 and 5 are just so... predictable. I mean, you saw it coming. Anyways, my stylist decided to capture oriental. So, now, I'm dressed in a red, white, and black kimono with red shoes and my black hair is done up in chinese bun. Chopsticks and all. I feel so pretty. Note my sarcasm.

"Well, let's bring out the wonderful Tracey Yuen!" Caesar calls. I take in a deep breath and step on stage. Small smiles. Small smiles, and small steps. I reach Caesar in what seems like forever. The lights are bright and blind me for a moment.

"Ah!" I exclaim, shielding my eyes. They must dim it out, because I can see now.

"Oh, sorry about that. How are you Tracey?" he asks. I frown.

"I'm tired Caesar. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. It's wearing me down." I say. Caesar pats my hand sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry. Is it the bedding? Is it uncomfortable for you here?" he suggests. A little late to ask that, I go into the arena tomorrow.

"No, no. I just miss my grandma. 我爱你奶奶." I say. It means 'I love you grandma.'

"Aww, that's sweet. You speak in different languages?" he asks me. I nod.

"It's Simplified Chinese." I say. Caesar smiles and I return a small one. It's hard to hate this guy. He's a total ditz.

"So, what do you think of your mentor? Johanna Mason. She's somewhat a legend." he asks.

*Flashback Start*

_After a long day of training, and sizing up tributes, I'm terribly tired. I drag myself into the penthouse, only to find Blight and Johanna scowling._

_"What?" I snap. She raises an eyebrow._

_"Your betting odds don't look too good. You have the chance of 1-52. You have to do better Tracey." Blight, my mentor, says. I groan._

_"Look here, I'm trying. I'm tired." I say. _

_"Try harder!" Johanna screams. I glare at her. _

_"仔细听你的母狗，我想他妈的能和我一样努力，如果你不能接受，那么你可以推你懒的屁股__." _Listen closely you bitch, I am trying as hard as I fucking can and if you can't accept that then you can shove it up your lazy ass. _I say angrily._

_"I have no clue what the fuck you just said, but get the fuck out of my sight." Johanna growls. I stomp to my room and slam my door. I need a nap._

*Flashback End*

I sigh, remembering what happened the night of the first day of training.

"It's definitely something to deal with." I say tiredly. Caesar chuckles, and the crowd laughs along with him. I rub my temples for extra effect, and that has them rioting. It's not that funny, but might as well play along.

"Ah, Tracey. Your time has been spent. Ladies and Gentlemen, Tracey Yuen!" he calls. I stand, wave, and then walk off stage. I take a seat next to Tefar, and then kick back a bit. I did well.

**Kern Rankline, 25**

I fix my red tie and put on my best smile. My outfit is different from Tracey's, but alike in color. A white pin-striped suit, with a red tie and a black shirt and shoes. My brown hair has been shaved back into a buzz cut, and my dark blue eyes stare straight ahead. Let's do this.

I walk out on stage, my head held high, and stare out into the crowd.

"Hello!" Caesar calls to me.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." I say. The crowd laughs and someone yells "Ah, he got you Caesar!" Yes. Yes I did.

"Ah, he did. Alright, I'll use my inside voice." Caesar whispers. I chuckle, and the crowd laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Anywho! How is the Capitol going for you Kern?" Caesar asks. I shrug.

"I think I've fallen in love with your chocolate. Especially the one with the little white swirls. It's absolutely scrumscious." I say. The capital agrees with me by nodding and clapping.

"Ah, the chocolate swirls. Delicious." Caesar says. "So, Kern. Tell us about home. Any family?" he asks.

"A little brother. His name is Sparrow. He's only 12, and he wants to be like me when he grows up." I say.

"No parents? A mom? A dad?" he questions.

"Nope." I say, confidently and surely. I don't have a mother, she's passed. I don't have a father, just a shell of a father.

"Well, you and this Sparrow must very close." Caesar says.

"We are." I agree.

"Are you ready for the Games?" he asks.

"Um, no. I wouldn't say ready. No one is ever ready to face 23 tributes ready to murder you, so with 25 tributes wanting my blood, I'm definitely not ready. But I'm not unprepared either. I know how to handle weapons, I'm good. I'm just... in the middle I guess." I say.

"In the middle. Huh. Never heard that answer before." he says thoughtfully. Woah. This guy can think?

"Yeah, I'm different." I shrug.

"I see. Any thought on your fellow tributes?" Caesar asks.

"Easy kill. All of them. Although, it may not be so easy when I'm actually in the arena." I say. Again the crowd laughs. What can I say, I'm a lovable guy.

"Alright, alright. It seems your time is up Kern. Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm round of applause for Kern Rankline!" Caesar says. I bow to everyone, and then go sit next to Tracey. She gives me a thumbs up and a smile, and I return it.

**Celeste Linens, 19**

My stylist touches up my blonde hair and smiles.

"I hope I captured the girly look." she says. I nod my head. She has. I wear a pink dress with little bows around the waist. The skirt itself is checker board and my blonde hair is done into a french twist with little lilacs and daisy's in it. My shoes are regular flats. I look 9, instead of 19. But I go along with it because Rebekah is only 19 herself, and new to the designing business.

"You sure did." I say, staring into my brown eyes into the mirror.

"Oh, thank you. Let's get you out there." she says looking up at the screen built into the stylist room. The boy from 7 is finishing. I go with her and quickly get in front of Aden. He looks nice. Like a mini-President Snow. He wears an all white tuxedo, with a pink tie and a white shirt. A small rose is inside is his lapel.

"You look nice." he jokes. I nudge his shin with my shoe.

"You're one to talk, Red-Haired." I grin.

"Ah, so you've heard the nickname?" he asks. I nod my head and bite my lower lip.

"Who hasn't in District 8?" I reply. He's about to say something when the boy steps off stage and Caesar introduces me. Aden puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him.

"Good luck Celeste. Make District 8 proud." he says with a warm smile.

"You too. Thanks." I say, and go on stage. People clap and holler for me and I wave to the crowd.

"Ah, you look lovely dear!" Caesar says.

"Thank you, you look nice too Caesar." I say. He winks at me and I give a small giggle. Okay, this is going nice.

"So, dear, how have you been enjoying the Capitol?" he asks. I bite my lip.

"It's definitely a fun experience." I say.

"I know. I've lived here all my life, and I still can't get over the luxury of it all." he says in awe. The crowd claps in agreement and I mentally thank him. If the interviewer had been anyone else but Caesar, I would be failing miserably by now. And that says something because it's not even a minute into the interview.

"So, Celeste, tell us about your family and friends back home." Caesar says gently, as if he's walking on a subject as fragile as glass. Well, he is. Family to the tributes is very fragile, considering we might never see them again.

"I... well I have a mother and father. Of course. Victoria and Jessop Linen. My mom and dad are very sad a lot though. We lost my brother to the... 72nd I believe. Yes. And I have a best friend. Claudia. She's there for me in every situation and she's like the sister I never wanted." I joke. The crowd also laughs._ Light play, keep light in the situation Celeste._ My mind repeats this like a mantra.

"And a fiancé. His name is Kisk Jorte. I was supposed to marry him next week." I say sheepishly. The crowd cooes and yells sympathetically at me. Caesar presses his palm to his heart.

"Oh, you poor thing." he says, and I look up.

"But, if I win, we're going to have my wedding in the Capitol right guys?" I ask the audience. They applaud and scream out 'Yes!' and 'Of course!'.

"Yep, and if your father won't mind I'll walk you down the aisle myself." Caesar beams. I really like this guy. I get more comfortable to talk to Caesar, and ask him a question.

"So Caesar, have you made any bets yet?" I ask slyly. _Great way to turn the tables, Leste. _I can hear Claudia telling me from home.

"I uh... yes, I have actually." he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"So early in the Games? Tell me, is District 8 that bet?" I ask. Caesar shakes his head in shame.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Caesar. No hope for little ol' District 8?" I ask.

"Why of course Miss Linens is just that... you're betting lines were so full I couldn't place one at the time." he says. My heart soars at this information. Do we really have people waiting in line to place a bet? Do we really... are we... do we really have a chance. I try to keep my voice from shaking as I say the next words.

"I know." I say, more confidently than I thought. The buzzer sounds and I shake hands with Caesar, then take my seat next to the boy from 7. We have a chance. We really have a chance. When I glance down at the tributes, I take a breath of disbelief. How can we have a chance?

The boys from 1, 2 and 4 are monsters with muscles that practically bulge out of their suits.

The girls are definitely beach beauties.

The pair from 5 probably have more sponsors than anyone else with their romance card.

The pair from 3 are major brainiacs, and could fry me up if they wanted too.

The girl from 6 is another beach beauty, and although the boy from 6 isn't that muscular, he still has a bit of muscle, and he could break my neck if he wanted too.

The girl from 7 seems sly and smart, and I wouldn't trust her for the world. The boy from 7 look like he would kill me without second thought. Then there's me. Celeste. I'm probably not even a threat. My soaring heart sinks to its feet. We probably don't have a single sponsor.

**Aden Hanran, 23**

I watch in pity as Celeste sinks in her seat. Caesar shouldn't have lied to her like that, she's still a girl. Celeste is probably realizing that against those tributes, we have zero chance. I feel for her.

"Now let's see Aden Hanran!" Caesar calls. I fix my tie, smooth back my red hair, and fixate my hazel eyes on Caesar. Let's get this over with. I stride out onto stage with a sly smirk and completely ignore the crowd. Unlike the other tributes who go with the typical Sexy, Brooding, Sly, Witty, Charming, and other whatever, I am going with sophisticated. I came up with the angle by myself.

"Mister Hanran!" Caesar calls and I wave at him.

"Good evening Mr. Flickermen." I say calmly. He beams. Maybe he's happy to have something other than a 'hey' or an 'hello'.

"Ah, some sophistication. What a relief." he says. I smile.

"Well, I crave a little play time around here, so the least I could do is give you what you're used too." I shrug. The crowd is eating it up.

"Play time? You have... brothers?" he asks. I chuckle.

"No. Of course not. But I do have two kids. Two year olds. Eventually, play time is in your everyday schedule." I reply.

"Single father?" he suggests.

"Heavens no!" I gasp. "I have a wife. Colleen. She's 18 ladies and gentlemen, don't worry." I say playfully. The crowd laughs.

"Ah, tell me about your kids. And wife, of course." he says. I smile faintly, at the memory of my family.

"Lola and Hunter, they're fraternal twins. Trust me, they weren't planned. But, I don't regret making them that's for sure." I say, and the crowd laughs again. I didn't mean it like _that. _But the whole damn Capitol is perverted, so they take it like that.

"Lola is brilliant. She's about the smartest little girl in the entire District. She definitely takes after her mother. She's motherly, and one day will make a great wife. Right after I kick the boy's ass." I say. The crowd bursts into loud laughter.

"Hunter is handsome. He's definitely a look for a two-year old boy. Don't get me wrong, Lola is beautiful too, but Hunter turns all the two-year old heads." I say. This has the crowd laughing again. "But he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the box. I love them both all the same."

"Now, tell us about your wife." Caesar requests.

"Colleen. She is by far, the most intelligent, beautiful, amazing, mother that any guy can I have. And I'm so lucky to have her. I just wish that she would be the last thing I see before death. She is a dream come true." I say sincerely.

"Aww, that's sweet." Caesar says sympathetically. The crowd is already in tears. Laughter, to tears. Yep, the Capitol is bipolar.

"Well, seems like your time is up Mr. Hanran. Ladies and Gentlemen, Aden Hanran!" he says. The crowd screams in adoration and claps loudly. It's deafening. I take a seat next to Celeste. To me, it seems she's sunken lower in her seat.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" I shout over the audience.

"Everyone here is memorable but me." she pouts. I open my mouth to say something, but the girl from 9 is brought out. I'll talk to her later.

**Gail Davidson, 22**

_Buena suerte, mi princesa. _Good Luck my princess. _Buena suerte, mi princesa._ Good Luck my princess. I repeat these words in my head, because I can almost hear mother telling me them.

"Let's welcome Gail Davidson everyone!" Caesar calls.

"Good Luck Gail." Brenden whispers, and I step out onto stage. I shade my blue eyes, and look out onto the crowd. I push a blonde curl away from my face and face the interviewer.

"Hi Caesar!" I say happily. Optimistic. That's my angle. Brenden is Pessimistic. We're coming off as exact opposites. But opposites attract.

"Hello Gail. Gosh, you sure are happy." he says.

"I think about it this way Caesar. There's not a 23 out of 24 possibility I could die, but there's a 1 out of 24 I could win." I say. The audience applauds my happiness. I sound just like them.

"Ah well, that's how we see it." Caesar admits. I knew it. I knew they were as stupid as they look.

"And also, I get to wear these pretty dresses." I say. I stand, and spin around. My dress looks like a regular purple reaping dress on the outside, but when I spin it becomes a ballroom gown. The crowd ooes and awe's. They love it. Jus like Gem said they would. I take a seat, and look over at Caesar.

"Beautiful." he says. I smile again.

"I know." I admit.

"So, tell me, any crushes? Any special fellow?" he asks.

"A few of the boy tributes are cute, but none other than that." I say, with a little blush. I'm golden. they love the little innocent girl from 9. I have to keep that role in that arena.

"You are just too cute. I could eat you up." he says, pinching my cheeks. I outwardly cringe. I. Don't. Like. Being. Touched. It was bad enough being touched by my prep during the styling.

"Ah, I get that a lot." I giggle. He pats my head like I'm some sort of dog. We send some playful banter at each other, and then I step off stage. Innocence. I need to keep my innocence. Even though I'm 22.

**Brenden Markell, 23**

I turned 23 the night of the training scores. The whole team had a cake and a special line of food for me, but it wasn't the same. I didn't have Lenden. I didn't have my parents. I didn't have Jordan. I didn't have anyone, except Gail. we've become close friends. Really close friends, since the reaping.

"Brenden Markell everybody." Caesar calls into the crowd. I take a deep breath and step on stage.

"Hello Brenden." Caesar says formally.

"What's up?" I ask coldly. He seems taken aback by the chill I bring. Good.

"Uh, nothing. Are you excited for the arena?" he asks.

"I'm going to die Caesar. Would you be excited by death?"

"You're too young to understand Brenden. It's for the Districts. It's for the Capitol." he insists.

"But you didn't answer my question, would you be excited to die?" I ask again. Caesar sighs.

"No. I guess, if I were put in arena with a bunch of men my age that wanted to kill me, then no, I wouldn't be excited." he admits.

"I thought not Caesar. Any more dumbass questions?" I ask, running my hand through my brown hair.

"Well, what about Miss Sunshine? What do you think of her?" he asks.

"You mean Gail? She's alright. Nothing to cry home to mama about. Oh wait, I can't." I say annoyed.

"Alright, let's wrap it up. Ladies and Gentlemen, Brenden Markell!" Caesar calls.

**Sorry the ending interviews were so short. I was on a time limit, and I had to hurry and finish the chapter. Which explains any bad grammar, spelling, etc I have. I uh, have nothing else for this AN, just that I snuck on the computer to post this because you've waited so long. Yeah, I'm grounded. So your next post won't be for the next two weeks, maybe more. I'm so sorry guys, I'll try but really, there's not much I can do at the moment... anywho, leave in the reviews what you thought, and the usual. Don't foret about the Oxenstierna dilemma (read the first AN is for forgot) and uh... goodbye.**


	24. Outcasted Underdogs

**Alright, everyone in my house is gone or busy, so I have time to fit the interviews in. Sorry for any misspelling or bad luck, I'm also sorry I can't make the interviews longer. When I get off groundation maybe. Okay, guys, let's get on with it.**

**Eleanor Mavor, 21**

I finger my token, and sigh. My fabric reminds me of home. I miss home. I'm glad my stylist went simple though. She managed to repeat my reaping dress, but instead of the 'dull green' she calls it, it's a sparkly silver. I wear sparkling flats to match. My red hair has been layered and falls in plaits over my shoulder. It took two hours to fix it from the usual frizzy. I turn to look at my District partner, Chase. Sparkling amber lock onto ocean blue. He gives me a lopsided grin.

"Like what you see princess?" he suggests. I roll my eyes.

"No, but your ugly face is hard not to stare at." I shrug. He claps his hand over his heart and pretends to kneel over.

"Ah, that one hurt my insides." He says with a raspy voice. I laugh and the guy from 11 sends me a glare. How long is this guy's interview going to take.

"Good, maybe it won't hurt so much when you look in the mirror." I say. He is on all fours now, panting.

"You're killing me Ellie." he says from the ground. I fight to suppress my giggles, but wind up laughing again. This time the glare comes from the boy from 12. Looks like he has a hangover or something. Chase jumps up from the ground and does jazz hands.

"Ta-da, I'm alive!" he says.

"Makes my job that much harder." I say, pinching my fingers real close. It's his turn to chuckle.

"Don't get rid of me so soon, Miss Eleanor." he says, pretending to bow.

"Trust me, the sooner the better."

"Right back at you sweetie." he says nonchalantly. We've been sending playful banter like this for days. Not always about death, but it lightens the subject when we joke about it a bit. I can't help but feel that behind these playful words, there is some truth behind. I'm about to bring this up to Chase when Caesar calls my name.

"Good luck Ella-belle." Chase calls.

"Same to you Mase-Chase." I say. I step out on stage and wave to everyone shyly.

"Oh hello there Miss Mavor." Caesar says.

"Hi Caesar." I squeak. I'm supposed to play up shy. Small. Forgettable. This way, the tributes don't come after me.

"We heard you giggling backstage. What was so funny?" he asks.

"My district partner. He's funny sometimes." I say, barely above a whisper. Without the microphone clipped to my dress, they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I see." Caesar says. He quickly jumps on the next subject.

"You're awfully tall for such a shy girl." he cooes.

"I'm sorry. It's just... stage-fright." I say.

"I understand." Caesar says.

"Tell us, are you enjoying the Capitol?" he asks.

"Very much, yes. I love it here. The scenery is definitely something to look at. And I've learned a lot about the Districts." I answer.

"Oh really? What?" he asks.

"Well... 1, 2 and 4 are very strong and scary. 3 is really smart. 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are just the middle Districts. Not popular, but not sucky either. 10, 11, 12 and 13 are seen as the underdogs." I answer thoughtfully.

"Who doesn't like an underdog?" Caesar asks.

"Everyone loves an underdog." I say with a small smile.

"Do you have any family Eleanor?"

"Just Ellie. And yes, I have a brother. Daxius. He's only eight, and he explorers a lot. And a mother. She's sweet, but is often tired and can't play with us or spend time together. Sometimes, I wish we were a farmer family. Then maybe we could work together and not be so distant from our mother." I say.

"I see. One last question before you go." Caesar says.

"Shoot."

"What do you think of the Games?" he asks.

"I don't want to die." I say slowly, after a long pause. The buzzer sounds and I step off stage next to Brenden. I answered truthfully.

**Chase Keldheart, 25**

I sweep my white hair from my blue eyes. I don't like this. Not the Capitol. Not peacekeepers. I also don't like this tingling feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I see or hear Ellie. She's a rich girl from the upper part of town that has a desperate need to let her hair down and smell the roses. And I'm trying to do that.

_And something else. _The dirty part of my mind whispers. Maybe... NO! I can't think of anyone that way. Getting involved means falling in love. Falling in love means getting attached. Getting attached mean you'll do anything to protect them. Maybe even die. And I, Chase Pavel Keldheart refuse to die for anyone but myself. Call it selfish, I call it not being a love-sick fool. I look over at 5 and 6.

Five has serious problems. The girl has gone mad and the boy has to do anything in his will to protect her. Even die.

Six is obviously in love but hiding it with some stupid Boy loves Sister scenario. I want to so badly scream at the girl 'Close your mouth, you have drool!' but I don't. Because that would get me in trouble. But since when have I cared about getting in trouble or not? I'm just about open my mouth to do it when...

"Chase Keldheart everyone!" Damn. I was going to do it. I look down at my outfit really quick. Black jeans ripped at the knees, and a blue and black t-shirt. I ditched the suit my stylist gave me for some of the clothes in my room drawer. I cut the knees and bam! I came out here. She's still not talking to me. Do I give a fuck? No, no I don't. So I step out on stage and the crowd gasps. With all the glitter, and glam, and super pretty style they've seen tonight, they can't comprehend the mess I come out in. Even the tributes look shocked. You can tell the motherly tributes because they shake their heads in disapproval. The rest of them are containing laughter. Ellie is on the verge of tears.

"Uh... hello Chase." Caesar says uneasily.

"Whassup Caesar." I say.

"The sky." Caesar jokes. Everyone chuckles, but many still look uneasy about my outfit.

"Let me guess, you begged your heart out? You picked it yourself?"

"Nope. Nuh-uh."

"Then how did you walk out on stage in that?" he asks appalled.

"The suit was itchy. So i ditched for something more comfy. Feel like home." I say. I rub my buttocks against the chair, and it makes a loud squeak.

"Oops, sorry bro." I say. Ellie has long since fell out of her chair in laughter. Cute.

"It's quite alright Mr. Keldheart-"

"Mr. Keldheart's my so-called 'father'. It's just Chase." I say interrupt. Caesar seems fed up with me already.

"Alright, _Chase_" Caesar spits. "Tell us, what do you enjoy?" he says, trying a different tactic.

"What does any regular men that live by themselves enjoy?" I counter.

"Animated TV Games?"

"Don't have that."

"TV by itself?"

"Don't have that."

"Causing trouble?"

"Bingo." I say. Caesar frowns.

"You seem like the type. Tell me, how have you been enjoying the Capitol?" he asks.

"Free food. Comfy bed. Automatic showers. How do you think I'm enjoying it?" I say with a serious face.

"Well, I suppose you're enjoying yourself." he mutters. I tap his skull with my index finger.

"Using your cranium tonight are we?" I say. Caesar blows air through his teeth.

"Getting annoyed Caesar?" I ask.

"I'm just tired." he answers.

"That's what she said." I say.

"She who?"

"My mentor. Kanara. She says she's tired of my bull- if I say the word I get in trouble... but what the hell- she says she's tired of my bullshit." I shrug. Caesar blinks his black irises. I'm pissing him off. Good, now the interview can-

"Well that's a wrap Ladies and Gentlemen. Chase Keldheart!" Caesar says. I was about to say now the interview can end. Caesar, always cutting off your thoughts. I sit next to Ella-Belle who is red with laughter.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"That... was... so... funny..." she says between breaths.

"I know." I shrug.

**Marigold Amphilia, 19**

Desmond and I wheeze as the boy steps off stage.

"Fucking golden." Dez says, wiping an imaginary tear.

"Caesar looks peeved." I note. Dez sighs.

"Not going to make it any easier for you, little dove." he says.

"Well... no. But, I'll make it easier for you." I say, punching his arm. He smiles.

"And now..." Caesar breathes. "Marigold... i'm sorry. I can't pronounce this name." Dez giggles and I roll my eyes. I realize he's not going to pronounce and step on stage.

"Hello, Mari." Caesar says.

"Hello Mr. Flickermen." I enunciate his name, so his blush deepens.

"I'm so sorry. How do you pronounce your last name?" he asks.

"Am-fill-ia." I say slowly. He nods understandingly.

"Oh-kay, Miss Amphilia. Are you excited for the Games?" he asks.

"Not excited, really. More, terrified. I'm just scared to die Caesar. But I've made friends that help me with the fear." I say truthfully.

"Alright, who are they?" he asks.

"Dez, treats me like his little sister. He calls me little dove. Tefar, Celeste, Arielle and Ellie. Tefar is the quite one. I'm the funny one, I think. Celeste is the sweet one. Arielle and Ellie are the cool ones." I say.

"Aww, little dove. Isn't that sweet." Caesar cooes. Really, did you just totally forget the others? Okay then. "So, your mentors have said you have to support your elderly grandparents at home. Tell us about them." he says. I frown. Elderly grandparents? What? I just have mom and- oh. It's a play-up. They're winning me sponsors.

"Yes, yes. They treat me like a baby though. Doing everything for me. I love them to death, honestly. I take care of them, fix them breakfast, dinner, and lunch. Clean them up, even help with their medication. I use the small paycheck I get at the seamstress to buy their medication for them but if I keep up like this, I can't pay for it. I just don't know who's going to take care of them while I'm gone. I'm worried." I say.

"That's nice to know. There aren't enough kids like you in the world." he says, and pats my knee. I nod, and push my curly black hair from my brown eyes.

"Well, they looked after my parents, the least I can do is look after them." I answer. Caesar presses his palm against his chest.

"Well, aren't you something special. Ladies and Gentlemen, Marigold Amphilia!" he says. The crowd roars with applause and cheering, and I sit next to Chase. He nudges me and smiles.

**Desmond Cordus, 22**

I smile at my Little Dove as she steps off stage. I hate that I won't be with her in the arena but... I've decided that she has more of a life than me. She has two parents that love her deathly. And while I also have two parents, one of them is distant and the other one is too broken to carry on. Mari has a life ahead of her, and that it what I shall give her. She's become the little sibling I've always missed. And now, I can't bear to lose her. "There you go little dove." I whisper.

"Desmond Cordus everyone!" Caesar calls. I slick back my brown hair, close my hazel-green eyes for a second, and then step on stage. The crowd gasps unanimously. I wouldn't blame them. My suit... glows you can see. It's around night here, nd the light's have been dimmed ever since seven's interview, so you can see it perfectly. My suit is glowing in the dark. The light's are shut completely off so everyone can get a better view. Now all you can see is Caesar and I's bright smiles, and my glow-in-the-dark suit.

"So the Glowing Man and the Little Dove. Seems appropriate." Caesar jokes. The light's comes back on and my suit dies down. The crowd laughs in giddiness and I smile along with them. It's hard, but easy to hate them. They're such total nitwits. They don't keep the Games going, they were raised on this. But then again, they cheer for our death so.. hard but easy.

"So, any thoughts on the Games?" Caesar asks.

"It's... hard. You know, being raised in an age of such barbarism. But... it's alright. Because I'm going to save tons of lives in that arena." I say. Caesar frowns.

"That's not what the games about-"

"You don't say? No, but there are a lot of 19 year olds that need to live their lives. I'm determined to save one. I think... I think I've done my job on this earth." I say. I'm playing up that 'hero' act. Of course I'm going to try to win but... they'll think I'm working against them. I just have to protect Mari, and then the other's will be picked off by gamemaker's so I don't try to save them. It's an elaborate, but beautiful plan. I look out at the young ones, and for a minute I feel sympathy. I steel my resolve when I picture the thousands of ways Mari and I can die. I got the leak from Chaff. There are going to be two winners. Boy and Girl. Mari and I are getting out.

"Oh, that's a passionate thing to say. What a good boy you are." Caesar says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I nod.

"I was raised right." I answer.

"Are you ready for it all though? Risking your lives for kids, or shall I say, men and women, you don't even know?" he asks me.

"Honestly... no. Not in the slightest." I answer. "But it'll all be worth it when that one special one wins and goes home."_ When we win and go home. _

"I bet it will." Caesar says. He checks the timer on my interview clock. Two seconds left.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen... Desmond Cordus!" Caesar says. The lights dim out for my suit once more, and then I step off stage. I sit next to Mari, and she looks at me with watering eyes. She rests her head on my shoulder and I sigh.

"Anything for you dove." I say softly.

**Arielle Mellark, 20**

I fix my dress and look at Haymitch. He nudges my shoulder. "What's wrong princess?" he asks in a low voice.

"Mom, dad, and I are still fighting." I say sadly.

"What? Still? Over what exactly?" he asks.

"Over the fact that I was ready to move out and have children. Mom tried to convince me not to. She said that it would triple my child's chances. Dad just doesn't like the fact of me with a man." I pout.

"Ah, good ol' Peeta. Still looking out for everyone. Fact is sweetheart, they can't control that. If you decide to settle down they have to let that be. So why are you still fighting...?" he asks.

"Because I told them they can't control me. That I would win and have a family. They seemed more terrified of me winning than me dying, but mom just said that I couldn't have a family if I won. Haymitch, it's not fair. They had Hunter and I. They're mad because I want to settle down and it's not-"

"Princess, they're not mad because you want to settle down. There are a lot of men in District 12 that wouldn't be... gentle on your first time," Haymitch pauses to clear his throat. "Or... you know... respect you. But there are some good fellas there too. They are just scared you won't choose the right one."

"But it's my choice Haymitch! Whether or not I make the right choice in men is my decision. I could scream that I'm in love with Jeb, and he's a bad boy. He's an alcoholic, he already has a child, and he suffers from depression!" I yell.

"You know, if you were in love with me, you could have just said so honey. No need for the meanness." I hear his voice. I turn around with deep red cheeks.

"How long have you been-"

"And now Arielle Mellark everyone!" Caesar calls. I glide past him, pushing my blonde hair into my blue eyes.

"The whole time." he whispers in my ear as I pass. My blush deepens as I step on stage. The crowd is practically pushing each other over trying to get a look at me. I am, after all, related to three victors.

"There she is. Hello dear, take a seat, take a seat." Caesar says. I sit down.

"How have you, and your family been?" Caesar asks.

"Aunt Effie is still as vibrant as ever. Uncle Haymitch is still an alcoholic. My dad is still overprotective, my mom still can't cook and Hunter... well he's being Hunter." I laugh. The audience laughs with me.

"I remember when you were just toddlers. Katniss brought you on set and you were a crowd pleaser. I see it never wore off." Caesar winks. I laugh again.

"Well, I've always been a people person." I admit.

"Yes you have. So, at the reaping when your... aunt... called your name. What was running through your head?" Caesar asks.

"Truthfully? I was just thinking... I wanna win. I wanna win. I have to win. But then I thought... I can't kill. Just... contradicting myself the whole time I guess." I say. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about that. I just didn't want to live in hell a Victor lives in. But I do want to win and have a family.

"Well, everyone thinks that. Normal thought honey. So, what it like working with the legendary Cinna Vaughn?" Caesar asks. I look out into the crowd to find the golden-rimmed green eyes that support me.

"He's amazing." I admit, the words flowing from my mouth like water. "He's just the... best stylist to ever walk the earth." I say. The group of stylists around him gasp, and you can hear Portia's laughter from on stage.

"And Portia is just like... a stylist goddess. So there we have it. The god and goddess of style." I laugh. Cinna smiles and little crow's-feet gather around his eyes.

"There you have it then." Caesar laughs.

"And the Capitol? Any thoughts on that?" he asks.

"Ooh... it's a magnificent experience. The food is delicious, the people are kind, and the bedding and showers are to die for. Literally." I say. Caesar laughs at the pun and I do too.

"Ah, well, that's what your here for. Hmm... I think I've gone over everything and we got a minute to kill so... tell me about the other tributes. I name them off, you give your opinion."

"Alright, let's play." I say smiling.

"Jemima."

"Sweet."

"Gander."

"Career. That tells you everything."

"Matsu?"

"Motherly."

"Soren?"

"Uh... Scary." The buzzer sounds as soon as the words are out my mouth.

"That's all the time we have. Arielle Mellark everyone!" Caesar calls. I wave goodbye to the crowd and take a seat next to Desmond.

**Jeb Halmac, 24**

I fix the uncomfortable tie on my suit before yanking it off. Portia gasps beside me and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I love you, Portia, I do. But this... is itchy." I frown. I have never, ever, worn a suit nor a tie in my entire life. So of course, it's a bit itchy for me.

"Oh Jeb, hush your complaining and put the tie on." she laughs, and loops the tie back around my neck. I look over at Peeta, my mentor, for help. He just chuckles and shakes his head. Happy old man.

"You're only itchy from withdrawal. They made you go cold turkey. It's alright though because... well it's alright." she says. Portia has been sneaking me small glasses of wine and liquor, but recently they had evacuated the entire floor or liquor. They needed me sober for the Games and needed to make sure I didn't do any midnight purging. Haymitch -not one to rub it in someone's face because he knows how it feels- just goes down to the bar. Katniss and Peeta go to other mentor's floors to have a glass of wine. They cut me cold turkey.

"I know but... god Portia I just need a sip. To get me through the interviews." I beg her. I turn on my manly charm and give her a sad look.

"Please, darling. A glass only, just a glass." I say. Portia groans.

"I can't. I can't Jeb. Look, you're almost on." she says. she points at the screen where Arielle is exiting the stage. I suck it up. I step forward, but just as I'm about to step on, something catches my eye. On the table, where the food for the stylists is located, is a silver flask. I look at the stage, and then make a dart for it. When I get there, I open the flask and sniff it. Alcohol. I sip it, and then glug the whole thing down. I do this three more times before filling it up again and going back in line. Just in time, Caesar is calling my name. I'm a bit buzzed, so I trip over my feet.

"Whoa there, sir!" Caesar laughs. I run a shaky hand through my black hair. My grey eyes are seeing double already. I take another sip from the flask.

"Where'd you get that?" Caesar chuckles nervously.

"S'whiskey. Got it... I got it... I got it..." I try hard to come up with the words. I'm super buzzed, maybe even drunk.

"Jeb! Jeb honey look at me!" I can hear her voice. Is it...

"Sarah? Is that you?" I slur. Beautiful wavy blonde hair, the most sparkling blue eyes ever to see the earth. It's her! "Sarah!" I exclaim. I reach out, and cup her cheeks with my hands. I bring her face closer to mine and then I kiss her. This isn't right. Sarah's lips were a bit thin, and soft. These lips are soft yes, but full and plump. I pull away wide-eyed. It's not Sarah I have kissed, but it's Arielle. I gasp and scramble away. In the attempt to do so, I fall back in the interview chair. I can hear the crowd laughing, and the fall snapped me out of my drunken stupor. I look up to find my mentor, his wife, and Haymitch hovering over me in a disappointed stance. Someone presses an icepack against my forehead. I look over to see a very dazed, very sad Arielle pressing it against my head.

"Ari, I'm so sorry." I slur.

"C'mon Jeb. It's alright." she sighs.

**Andy Granite, 19**

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I wear black tights and a red sweater. Red strappy heels are to match. My brown hair has been straightened and have a red highlights. My green eyes are outlined with smokey eyeliner. Red lipstick make my thin lips look more plump. I look... sexy. It's simple, and goes along with my number one rule: no dresses or skirts. More like an over large sweater. I look behind me to see Connor... laughing? I frown.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"The boy from twelve made a fool of himself." he chuckles. The boy from twelve is overturned in the chair while the girl presses an ice pack to his face. Her cheeks are red from embarrassment, I guess. I giggle a bit. The situation is kind of funny. It takes four of the male tributes to carry him off stage. Gander, Soren, Aijalon, and Tefar sag under the weight of the man, but get him off stage. The situation is a bit funny. A tapping on my shoulder makes me whip around. It's my Capitol-Mentor, Halo. Since this is 13's first Games, we have no mentor. So, we got a Capitolite volunteer. She was only chosen because her dad is a Gamemaker and she is pretty normal.

"Halo-"

"Look, you're a heart-winner. Everyone loves you, Andy. So show them that girl. Play it up. Give me something to work with sweetie." she says. She pats my cheek, and I notice her fingernails are just nubs now.

"And you yell at me for biting my nails." I roll my eyes.

I have to get at least one of you out. It's a lot of pressure dear." she smiles.

"Andy Granite everyone!" Caesar calls. I take a deep breath and step on stage. The crowd claps as I walk out.

"You look beautiful dear." Caesar compliments.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"A bit of arrogance I detect?" he suggests.

"Runs in the blood." I answer.

"Speaking of blood, any family?" he asks.

"Just me and my mom. But I have a ton of friends to make up for it." I say.

"Oh..." he says, obviously disappointed I didn't mention any names or talk about it. They aren't taking my personal life from me, to twist it into something crazy and wicked.

"So, Miss Popular, how are you faring with the tributes?" he asks.

"Oh, it's not that they don't like me or anything... they just want me dead." I shrug.

"Blunt way of putting it, very blunt." he frowns. I laugh.

"I'm a blunt person Caesar. Tell me about this betting situation. You haven't betted for eight... have you tried thirteen?" I ask.

"Oh yes!" he exclaims, before clamping his hand over his mouth. "Well uh... you were the first I betted for. Two volunteers, both looking very promising and you both have undeniable beauty. Of course you were voted for." he chuckles.

"I'm flattered Caesar, really." I say. The crowd laughs a bit, but nod in agreement. Caesar must be right.

"Well, I was training to be in the Capitol army," I start. I remembering hearing about Panem going to war with another country or something. "But, I got reaped. Sucks right?" I ask.

"It does suck. We need more soldiers out there in that battle. Let's have a round of applause to support the troops out there!" Caesar calls. We clap along with the crowd to support the men fighting for no apparent reason.

"Alright, alright, so, you guys don't have a real mentor. What's it like having Plutarch's daughter on your side?" he asks. I mull this over a bit.

"Halo has been helpful in way imaginable. Nobody could have been better for the job." I answer honestly. The buzzer sounds and Caesar sighs.

"Well, Andrea Granite everyone!" Caesar calls. I wave to everyone, and then take a seat next Desmond. The two from twelve are still missing.

**Connor Oleum, 25**

I kiss the picture of Miles one last time before I step on stage. The last interview of the night. The crowd looks bored now. I even spot a few napping in their chairs. Of course they are. I give an annoyed growl and then shake hands with Caesar.

"How have you been, how have you _been_?" Caesar asks.

"I've been down Caesar. I miss my brother, and my son, and my mother." I admit. Caesar claps me on the back, and I shoot him a warning glare. Don't touch me.

"Oh... how's the Capitol for you?" he asks. Stay off the subject of family Caesar old friend, good idea.

"Eh." I answer.

"And um... the tributes?" he asked.

"I've been wandering alone lately. I don't like... conversing... with the other tributes." I hiss. It's really the first time anyone other than Andy, Faver, and Halo have heard me speak. I was silent during the reaping, except to volunteer. I was especially silent during the chariot rides, pushing Andy as far away from me as I can. I was extremely silent during training, just nodding and shaking my head when asked a question. So, the tributes haven't heard me speak yet.

"I understand. Don't want to get attached right?"

"Well, no. Also because talking to them while dangling a knife over their throat wouldn't be very fun. 'Hello, I'm Connor, nice to meet you. I really like you and all but I have to kill you to get back to my son. Sorry 'bout that.' Yeah, that'd smooth over perfectly." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh... uh... I guess it wouldn't." he says, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"So... what about the other Districts. Learn anything new about them?" he asks.

"All the mentor's except Halo are douchebags, all the tributes are going to die, and all the escorts... don't make me go there." I say icily. I'm playing up cold. If they see my mercilessness, they'll sponsor me. Someone who kills without mercy is always favored during the Games.

"Uh-huh. well, since we have a bit of time... let's play a Game."

"I don't do Games. I barely like the one I'm about to take part in." I snap.

"Oh... well..." he checks the clock. 30 seconds left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Connor Oleum!" he calls, before my time is up. I stand, wave to the crowd, and take a seat next to Andy. Twelve comes back in time for the anthem, and we press our hands over our hearts for the anthem. Then, in single-file, we line up to go the elevators. Mentors, Stylists, and Escorts join up with their tributes. I watch as the boy from Ten gets scolded, the girl and boy from Five are soothed, the careers are patted on the back and congratulated, and the others wait to get into the penthouse.

"Great Job, both of you." Halo comments.

"Thank you." Andy and I say simultaneously. I glare at her, and she glares back.

**Alright, you might recieve a post next Sunday, you might not. Depends on if my keyboard is fixed by then. It's been acting weird lately. Also, next chapter, the GAMES! I am so pumped that I almost bursted out of my shell. It's just... arggh, so irrating I have to wait until next Sunday rolls around. In le meantime, you guys, I will be typing it on my grandma's laptop. Then I use my flash drive and when I get my laptop back, I'll download it onto my computer than copy and paste here. This chapter literally took me an entire week and is the longest chapter by far. Whoa. The A/N at the top was typed when I was on groundation and I don't feel like deleting it off the chapter sooo, yeah. Don't forget Oxenstierna and her little parody... that's it so... Kylie out!**


	25. Fears, Snakes, and Drowning

**Here it is... the beginning of the Games. Everyone, grasp your seats. I'm not doing a long A/N, only after the chapter is over. let's get on with it.**

**Katilyn Foremen, 19**

After the interviews are over, Tefar and I drag ourselves into the building.

"I'm so sleepy." I yawn. Tefar gives me a small smile.

"Alright you two. Off to bed with you." Vison says. Our mentors, Cariah and Nemesco agree with the escort, and we walk to bed. I quickly shed of the revealing clothing, and go into my bathroom. While I shower, I scrub my face clean and wash my hair again. Then I go into my bedroom and slide into some flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. I crawl into bed, and expect sleep. It doesn't come. I try again. Again, nothing. I finally give up and drag myself into Tefar's room. He is flipping through the mindless TV.

"I can't sleep." I whine. He turns his head, and pats the bed next to him. I walk over there, and crawl under the covers.

"I love you Kat." he whispers, and kisses me. I don't respond to the kiss. "I did what I had to do."

"You could have said you didn't love anyone." I hiss at him. He runs his hand through his black hair and adverts his black eyes.

"Let's not fight. Please, Kat, let's spend this night together." he begs. I look at him, and sigh.

"You're right. I'm just angry." I mutter. He places a hand under my chin and tilts my head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you." he repeats.

"I love you too." I answer this time, and wrap my arms around him.

"Kat I need to tell you something." he mutters into my black hair. I freeze.

"What is that?" I ask uneasily.

"I... I can't follow the careers during the Games. I have an alliance." he whispers. My blood runs cold.

"Then I won't leave without you." I answer simply.

"No. You have too. If the careers find out you ran with me... you'd be in danger." he hisses.

"How?" I frown. Jemima, Matsu, Andy and Monroe wouldn't hold it against me. Gander, Soren, and Aijalon might but... they like me. Right?

"Kat, you know they're strengths. And their weaknesses. No. You need to stay." he growls. It scares me to hear him like this, so I just kiss him.

"Okay." I say, and lay my head on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat, which lulls me to sleep.

**Tefar Bellersin, 19**

I look down at her small frame, clinging desperately to me. I decide that maybe, later in the Games, I'll come back for her. And maybe, one of us can win. That plan seems fitting. I snuggle closer to her, enveloping her body warmth. Then, I drift into sleep.

* * *

Nemesco wakes me in the morning. Kat has her cheek pressed against my bare chest, and her top makes her look naked.

"No... she's dressed. I'm wearing sweats, see?" I say. I throw back the covers, and Nem sighs in relief.

"Oh. Okay." he says. I shake Kat awake and her beautiful eyes flutter up to meet mine. She looks content for a moment, and then the day settles on her.

"You have to go get ready, Miss Foremen." Nemesco says. She nods, and leaves the room. I bite my lip.

"And you sir... your outfit is at the edge of the bed. 30 minutes." he orders. I nod my head, and go to the shower. After scrubbing myself down, I go to retrieve my outfit. Black pants, a white shirt, and black combat boots. They also provide a black sweatshirt with a hoodie and pockets. I slide on the bet that has little pockets for knives, ropes, and other useful items/weapons. When I go into the kitchen, our escort, Faver, is crying.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two!" he whines.

"We'll miss you two Faver." Kat soothes. Under that badass façade, she's a really nice girl.

"Oh, and you've just been an angel!" he exclaims. He gives us each a tight hug and skitters away. Nemesco and Cariah look at us.

"You. You're strong. Stick with your alliance, but by the 5th day of the Games, I want you two together." Nemesco barks out.

"Kat, you're a career. Gain their trust. Sweetheart, you have this." Carriah says. They give us each a hug, and then we're escorted to the roof. Kat's hovercraft comes first. She turns to me with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you." she says, after a bit of silence.

"I love you too." I say. I kiss her, and we stay like that until we have to come up for breath.

"I'll see you on the 5th day." I say. I don't see if. I don't maybe. I know it, she'll make it that far.

"You too." she says, and climbs on the hovercraft with her stylist, Azuria. Hade, my stylist, smiles at me.

"Let's go then." she says. We board the hovercraft and are silent for the rest of the ride.

**Katilyn Foremen, 19**

I rub the bump where my tracker was inserted, and look at the tube directly in front of me. Suddenly, I don't want my fruit. I set down the fruit tray and sip my water.

"What are you worried about?" Azuria asks. I give her a look.

"Oh. Yeah. Do you have a token?" she asks. I shake my head. She reaches around her neck and takes off a necklace. It has little pearls and diamonds on it. I love it.

"Take it. It was my mother's." she says. She clasps it around my neck, and I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"Thirty seconds." the computer automated voice calls. My stomach lurches.

"Go on. Good luck." Azuria says.

"Thank you." I repeat, unable to say anything else.

"You're welcome." she says. She ushers me into the tube, and gives me a wink. The tube slowly starts to rise and I have to cover my eyes from the blinding light. My face goes green, when i realize what's in front of me.

**Tefar Bellersin, 19**

I remember, during one of our late night chats, Kat told me she had a deathly fear of snakes. There are 26 little wedges. One of those little wedges, have snakes in them. I try to look for my wedge. I have one, I know it. Then I see it. My face goes pale, and I try to not vomit. How did they know?! the only person I told was Kat, and she kept it secret. Unless... unless they bugged our room. If that's so then that means... they know we're a couple. There are no weapons at the cornucopia, just food items. An announcement comes over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you may be wondering where the weapons are. Each wedge, holds your greatest and biggest fear. To get your display of weapons, you must go into your wedge and retrieve them. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The minute long countdown begins. I watch as one tribute wretches against the ground. It doesn't set off her mine, thank god. So now... I have to swim. I have to swim to get my wires, and my darts and poison. I gulp again.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." the gong sounds. Instead of everyone running towards the cornucopia, they turn on their heels and run towards their wedge. I begin to run towards mine too. I can see, that after my wedge, there is land. That must be where the games begin. I open the door, and step in.

At first, It's not so bad. Then the faucets turn on. Little faucets implanted in the glass, start to pour out water. I begin to run. Splish. Splash. The water splashes beneath my feet. Then it rises to my ankles. My calves. I'm going to drown.

**Katilyn Foremen, 19**

I try to keep my cool as I step over the snakes. I barf on two and receive bites on my ankles. Nothing deathly, but hurts like hell. I stick to the right side of the wall, walking slowly and steadily. I receive another bite. That one kind of made me dizzy. My vision is blurring, but I continue to walk. I can see it now. A set of axes, daggers, and a little purple vial. Poison antidote. I try to walk faster now, stepping on a few of them. Then, a large boa constrictor skewers my view. I look around. There are little branches some snakes dangle from them, but others have fallen to the ground. I jump, and barely catch one. I jump to the other branch. I manage to swing over the constrictor, and make it to the small speaker. behind the glass is the stuff I need.

"Name here please." a voice says. Shit. What's my name? My Name?

"What's my name?" I think aloud.

"Invalid." the voice says. A small snake is shot at me and I scream. There's my name.

"Katilyn Foremen!" I shout.

"You may enter." it says. A little small trap door open and I slide in, shutting it quickly behind me. I crawl through the small hall, and pop up in the open. First, I grab the purple vial, and bring it to my lips. I only need a sip, its strong stuff. Then, I stick the axes and daggers into my belt. There is a pack too. It's empty. So I drop the vial into the back, and strap it to my back. I turn around, and realize that the only food source is the cornucopia. I have to go back.

**Tefar Bellersin, 19**

I reach the glass door just in time. The water is up to my hips.

"Name?" the speaker asks.

"Tef-aarrhgle!" I joke as water is spitted directly into my mouth.

"Incorrect." the voice says. The tank fills with water faster than usual, and is now up to my neck.

"Tefar Bellersin! Tefar Bellersin!" I scream.

"Correct." the voice says. There is a large slurping sound and the water drains from the wedge. I crawl through the open glass door at the bottom. Over in the dome, is electrical wire, and a pack. There is also dart guns and poison. Lastly there are life savers. I look in the pack. Empty. It's just to put my stuff in. I stuff the electrical wire into the bag, the weapons, and frown at the life savers. They'd only give this to me if... I needed to go back.

* * *

Four cannons shoot into the air as I exit the wedge again. I have to go back again if I'm going to get into the actual arena. That's okay, I have floaties now. I go over to the cornucopia, and pick over the food. It seems some people have already been here. I grab a water bottle, three packets of crackers, and three packets of beef. I also retrieve some cheese.

"Don't over do it." I warn myself. I glance around quickly, before darting back into my wedge.

* * *

I managed to make it safely in the woods. It's warm, so I strip of my hoodie and stuff it in my back pack. I'm walking when a crunching of leaves sounds behind me. I lift my dart gun and look around. "Oh. My. God. Ellie!" I scream. She looks up and runs into my arms. Marigold and Celeste appear behind her.

"Where's Arielle?" I ask.

"We don't know. We thought you were dead!" Mari shouts. I hug my friends, and then look at their bodies. Marigold's arms are covered in little bumps.

"What was your fear?" I ask. She shivers.

"Bees. My worst nightmare." she hisses.

"Yours?" she asks.

"I'm dripping wet aren't I?" I ask.

"Water. Huh." she concludes. Then, I take in Ellie. She is scratching ferociously at herself.

"I didn't have a fear. But I hate poison ivy." she whispers. I nod. Celeste appears unscathed.

"Yours must have been easy." I note. She shakes her head, and turns around. Her back is burned badly, and is red and angry.

"I'm afraid of fire." she whispers.

"Oh." I answer. We all stay silent.

"Let's get moving, before night falls. I need you guys to apply this burn cream on my back." she sighs.

* * *

When we find a comfortable place to camp, we tend to each other's wounds. First, we apply the cream on Celeste's back, and she instantly falls asleep. We have some itching medicine for Ellie, which we give to her. I use the stuff for tracker jackers on Marigold bumps, but it doesn't seem to help.

"I'm tired Tefar." she sighs.

"Me too. Gets some rest, Mari. I have first watch." I say.

**_The Fallen_**

_Jeb Halmac, 24 COD: Murdered by Brenden Markell_

_Brenden Markell, 23 COD: Poisoned by Arielle Mellark_

_Gail Davidson, 22 COD: Mauled to death by bear_

_Arielle Mellark, 20 COD: Stabbed by Aijalon Pryor_

_Wolfgang Katsuragi, 21 COD: Stabbed by Gander Glam_

_Zara Zellweger, 21 COD: Poison berries_

_Tracey Yuen, 21 COD: Decapitated by Soren Sarutobi_

**That my friends, is the end of Day One. 19 tributes remain.**

**What'd you think of the arena idea? **

**What'd you think of the fallen? **

**Any hopes for Day Two?**

**Did the fears surprise you?**

**I really didn't want anyone to die on the first day, but it would be a Mary Sue story and we can't have a Mary Sue. So, I thought seven deaths were enough. I was really sad about the ones I chose, because again, I didn't want anyone to die. Thanks guys, hoped you liked it and I'm so nervous for Day Two. I have plans.**


	26. Just Kill Him

**On with Day Two... gosh my A/N's are getting shorter. Oh well.**

**Kern Rankline, 25**

Aden and I walk in silence. Tracey is dead. Tracey is never going home. We watched the skies. There are 19 left, and Tracey isn't one of them.

"Look! A stream!" Aden says loudly.

"Shut up!" I hiss. We're both tired and very thirsty, so he might be having hallucinations. But when I look up, he's right. Water! Water! We rush forward, but stop dead in our tracks. The careers. The girls bathe in the river, but the boys are nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they'll have mercy." Aden suggests.

"Don't be foolish, we're in the Games." I snap. He glares at me.

"I'm going to talk to them." he says with finalty. I go to grab his arm, but he shrugs me off. I peek around the tree, and see Aden cover his eyes.

"Uh, hey ladies." I see him stumble up to the girls. The girls from 1 and 2 fall back in the river in surprise, the girl from 13 instantly grabs her shirt. The girl from 6 screams. The girl from 4 covers herself and blushes loudly.

"Uh, me and my friend Kern just want some water." he says. I lick my dry lips at the sound of water.

"Oh. Yeah, we can't let that happen." The girl from 6 says.

"And why not?" Aden asks.

"Because I'm going to kill you before you can." a deep voice says. In all the commotion, I didn't notice the boy from 4 come up behind Aden. Aden whips around and raises an eyebrow.

"You won't be killing anyone." he says nonchalantly. The large boy from four pops his knuckles.

"And why not?" he asks.

"Because," Aden giggles a bit. "Because you can't run fast." he says. Then the stupid boy runs past me. I turn around, for a split second, and then follow Aden. You can hear their heavy footsteps, which add on once the girls are ready. i lare over at the red-haired hazel-eyed boy.

"If you get us killed-" I begin.

"Shut up and run." Aden laughs. Has he lost his marbles? Then I realize. This is fun. This absoulutely positively fun. The adrenaline, it's getting to us. We're having a good time, when I misstep. My foot gets caught into a snare, and I'm dangled high above everyone's head.

"Dammit, climb up there and get him!" the girl from six shouts.

"No, the blood will rush to his head, knocking him unconscious. It'll be worst pain during the ride to unconsciousness." the girl from four corrects.

"Push your glasses back on your nose." The boy from four mocks. The girl scowls at him.

"Why are you such an douche to them?" the boy from one asks angrily.

"Because," the boy from four begins. "I'm the boss. I can act how I want."

"Shut up Aijalon. Let's just kill him." the girl from six interrupts.

"Calm yourself Katilyn. We'll do so in time." Soren says patiently.

"Time is forever." Katilyn says. She retrieves a dagger, but the girl from 13 swipes it from her slim fingers.

"No, no, no." the girl teases.

"Shut it Andy." Kat mutters. I've decided to call her Kat.

"Wait a minute..." Andy pauses.

"No, I will not wait a minute." Kat scowls.

"Bitchyo's today sweetheart?" I mutter. She stays silent.

"He's... strong." Jemima breathes. I remember her name.

"He's intimidating." Aijalon pips.

"And he's retarded, look at the situation he's in. are you seriously asking him to join the alliance?" I hear Kat mutter.

"Yeah, she has a point." Killian admits.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" I sneer at him. I don't take kindly to insults.

"I agree with Kat. Let's kill him." Killian hisses. Kat throws her hands up.

"Thank you!"

"We aren't killing him." Soren says loudly. This quiets the entire group.

"Who's the smallest here?" he asks. All of our eyes land on the girl who wants me oh-so-dead.

"No way. You want me to-"

"Cut him down Katilyn." he hisses. She seems frightened of this man, and scampers up the tree.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that." a male voice says. We all turn our heads, to see the girl's counterpart, and the girls from 8, 11 and 10. Kat scowls at this. Then she must recognize the man, because everything about her softens. Her eyes, her posture, her locked jaw. The same for the man.

"Um, you won't be doing that. He's our kill. We trapped him." the man says. Kat snorts.

"Tefar, let's just go." says the girl from 8.

"Celes-"

"She's right." the girl from 11 insists.

"He's our kill." the man says, like a child whining for his toy back. I'm starting to get really drowsy.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Soren booms. All of us fall silent to this man.

"We are going to allow you to leave, and leave us to our business. If you do not accept this offer, we will kill you." he clarifies. My head swivels around. First, to the Careers. The girls from 1 and 2 look anxious, as if they're not ready to see another death. The boys from 1 and 4 look anxious too, but anxious to kill. Andy is bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready to spring into action. Soren stands directly in front of me, but his eyes are elsewhere. And Kat is in the sawing position, ready to cut me down. I wish she would.

The others, look a bit nervous. The girl from 8 is twisting her hair nervously, and the girl form 10 is wringing her hands. The girl from 11 keeps a firm posture, and looks ready to fight if neccasary. The boy walks in circles, running a hand through his hair.

"Tefar." Kat finally breaks the silence. "Go."

"Katilyn-"

"_Go_." she says through gritted teeth. She then turns her back, and begins to saw at the rope around my leg. It releases me and I crash to the ground. Not a very soft fall.

"Oops." she giggles, from up in her tree I give her a very dirty finger and stand up. I dust off my pants, and then lean against the tree. Mostly because being upside down so long made me dizzy. Then I realize my problem/

Go with the others, get killed.

Go with the careers, get backstabbed. Only one way out of this. I smile at the group, and although it may not be the best idea in my condition, I run.

* * *

It takes about a whole hour of running for the heavy sound of footsteps to be gone. I crawl into a tree, careful of any traps, and curl up. All I have is my belt, so I use it to belt myself in. I try and fall asleep, but then I hear 5 cannons sound. I wonder who it is.

_**The Fallen**_

_Katilyn Formen, 19 COD: Stabbed by Celeste Linens_

_Tefar Bellersin, 19 COD: Stabbed by Aijalon Pryor_

_Celeste Linens, 19 COD: Stabbed by Monroe Arkensea_

_Marigold Amphilia, 19 COD: Throat Slit by Katilyn Foremen (before she died)_

_Eleanor Mavor, 21 COD: Kneck broken by Soren Sarutobi_

**Not how i was going to write this chapter at all. Kern was supposed to die. And Tefar and Kat we're supposed to commit suicide. So yeah, not exactly in my intentions. But there you go. If you haven't already, submit your tribute to Oxenstierna. I'm sorry I didn't explain the wedges more, but that comes in Day Three. For now, You have sort of a filler chapter. That's all, see us later peeps. P.S. I'm going to a sleepover (thrown by my friends for my birthday which was today) so i won't be able to post this weekend. Just a heads up. Bye guys!**


	27. Twist Me 'Round

**Guys! ATTENTION: For those of you that haven't, SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTE TO OXENSTIERNA D. YUKI-RIN so she can get started. And if you submitted and forgot about your tribute well... we'll make something up. Also, thanks for the happy birthday's I received, it made me feel special. And the sleepover was awesome, they baked me a cake! I had so much fun. Enough about my weekend, on with the story.**

**Aden Hanran, 23**

I climb out of the small borough I had dug myself, just as morning seeps through the leaves. I have a breakfast of crackers and dried beef, and then scan my hazel eyes around. No sight of human life. I try to remember how many are dead and alive. Fourteen, which makes... Twelve dead. Who? Who is still alive?

The careers, all of them except the girl from Six.

The guy from Ten.

The guy from Thirteen.

Kern.

The girl from Five.

Me. I try to count that, make sure it's right. Yep, that's right. My heart sinks to my feet as yesterday's skies come rushing back to me. Celeste. She won't ever see her friends and family again.

_Suck it up, _a part of my mind tells me._ She wasn't going to make it in the first place._

_But still, she had a fiance, _the other part argues._ And a mom, and a dad, and friends._

_Lola. Hunter. Lena. _These three names fuel me. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and begin walking back towards my wedge. My strides pick up as I see the walls full of blood. I close my eyes.

"Deep breaths Aden," I whisper to myself. "It's just a screen." But I know the blood is real, I can feel the warm sticky texture every time I walk in there. I steel myself. I lost my machete in the run from the careers, along with Kern, so I need to retrieve more weapons. I put on the mask. It keeps the blood from getting in my face, because that's the worst part. Wiping the blood off your face, and for that split second, wondering who you had killed as you stare at your red soaked hands. I quickly go to the cornucopia, my eyes darting around for any signs of life. None. I steal a canteen of water, a few packages of fresh beef, and a few fruits. I think they replenish the cornucopia everyday. I quickly glug down my water and eat a banana, before grabbing more and shoving it in my blood-proof pack. Nothing can seep through these water tight threading in the pack. I brace myself, and step in my wedge.

**Third Person, Capitol**

The Capitol wa sin awe with Kylie, and so was her grandfather. So far, the tributes hadn't noticed the changing weather. On the first day, they had been in the middle of summer. Now, on the third day, they were nearing fall.

"I'm proud." President Snow says, clapping her on the back. The wedges had come from her 5-year-old daughter, Izzy. They were eating pizza, while the girl discussed how much she hated spiders. It all clicked from there. Kylie had lost quiet a bit of money. She had her money on the pairs from Five, Six, and Thirteen. And although Five and Thirteen were still fighting, the pair from Six had cost her eighteen grand. She was seriously contemplating setting mutts on those careers for letting them die. Plutarch had talked her out of it. She heard a howling on her tablet, and turned to look at th pizza shaped arena. Twenty-six skinny little wedges, held so much fear for one tribute, that it would make them urinate themselves.

"It seem as if the girl from Thirteen has found herself in a sticky situation." The District Twelve escort, Effie Trinket mutters to her fellow mentoring partner, Haymitch Abernathy.

"Dog Mutts. Wouldn't put it past Snow. I wonder if Katniss and Peeta are enjoying this." he mutters. Kylie whips around angrily.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she shouts.

"You're acting like a 5-year-old." Johanna Mason shouts from across the room.

"Instead of a 25-year-old." Haymitch finishes.

"I hate you all!" Kylie screams. Opening her tablet, she fixes up a little something, for Seven. She wishes she could punish Haymitch two. Oh well, she'll have her most disgusting friend buy him for a night.

**Aden Hanran, 23**

I'm awoken from my day-time nap by wind whirring past my face. I look up to see a large whirly thing. A twister. I try to pack my things, but my blanket gets lost in the carnage. It seems as this twister goes on, the arena... changes? Tree leaves fall, then snow covers the ground, then it melts, then it's burning up, then it repeats. I begin to run, simply because the twister is coming in my direction. I see blurs of tributes past me, then a cannon. Two. Three more. There is a girl's scream, and I pray it's not Celeste. Oh wait, Celeste is dead.

"I'm coming!" I shout loudly, hoping she's just trapped somewhere. I reach a fallen tree, and see a pair of legs. when I get a closer view at her face, it's not only one person. The girl from Five and Kern are trapped under a tree. Kern's legs (or shall I say, knubs) are spouting blood. He lost his legs.

"I'm not going to make it." he breathes.

"Yeah you are." I say, trying to move the tree.

"Bianca... Killian needs her... save her..." his breathing is slowing, his sentences choppy. Bianca's legs look completely broken. She'll never make it with broken legs.

"I got you, okay?" I whisper again. I heave the tree one more time. It moves enough for Bianca to slither out, but not Killian. Bianca screams as I mover her from the tree and into my arms. Kern is closing his eyes.

"No, Kern, think about Sparrow, c'mon don't go to sleep now." I beg. The twister is getting closer. We have to move, _now. _

"He knows I love him, don't you little Sparrow?" he whispers, almost to himself. I'm on the verge of tears now. The twister is yards away.

"Tell him I love him anyways. And... when you win, give him some of your riches please. Or better yet, take him away from my father. Take him with you to eight." Kern breathes. I grip his hand until I can barely feel his pulse. He stares at me, and gives me a lopsided smile.

"I... love... you... Sparrow." he whispers. But no, I won't let him die like this. I grab the nearest fruit next to me, and shove it in his mouth. He chews and swallows. The cannon is almost immediate.

"He loves you too Kern." I mumble. I pick Bianca up, and run from the twister. When I look back again, his body is being carried into the air. I take a deep breath and propel myself forward, determined to find Killian, even if it means my death.

**_The Fallen_**

_Kern Rankline, 25 COD: Posioned by Aden Hanran_

_Desmond Cordus,22 COD: Ripped apart by Dog Mutts_

_Andrea Granite, 19 COD: Ripped apart by Dog Mutts_

_Jemima Thomas, 23 COD: Thrown into forcefield by Twister_

**Did I make you cry? I tried not to, but even my mascara ran during the ending of the chapter. AND BAD GAMEMAKER VERSION OF ME! NO! BAD! Don't worry guys, in the end Gamemaker version of me dies. O.O Spoilers much?! Ugh, sorry. I'm mad at myself for this chapter. YAY ADEN! Being all heroic and crap, he's way too lovable.**

**Aden: Please, just get on with the A/N.**

**Bianca and Kern: YEAH!**

**Anyways, Don't forget your tribute to Oxenstierna. I think she's going to post a little tidbit or something so... look forward to that and... uh... oh! Andy was in her wedge getting more weapons, and she alerted the mutts. Desmond, (not knowing) ran in after her to kill her and got eaten alive. Sje survived the first time because she stayed in the trees, and the second time because they gave her protective gear. Yeah, that's what happened. To clear it up. Alright peace out!**


	28. Let The Games Truly Begin

**Oh my, I deeply apologize. This story was not planned to go on hiatus. My biggest deepest apologies. I have an announcement, to make. And you guys are going to be so angry. But this chapter (I've planned all week) is going to take out the rest of my losers, presenting you with this years winners. But the Games don't officially end until next chapter. I wanted to surprise you with the fastest Games and history, and I'm really excited to be working on my next project and I feel really bad about this. I was so mad with myself when I finally came to this conclusion, but it was going to be like this. It would be two victors and the shortest amount of Games in history. Please don't be angry. I have it all under wraps. Also! This chapter is in third person, so I can capture everyone's thoughts. Again, my deepest apologies and let's get on with it.**

The remaining tributes were all sleeping, lounging, or hunting when the thud was felt.

"Oh come on!" Monroe had shouted angrily. Both Matsu and Monroe had grown a bit colder and tougher by the games age. Monroe wasn't the happy-go-lucky princess she was before the Games, and even Matsu had grown tired of smiling for the cameras.

"Earthquake." Soren had whispered to Matsu. She gulped.

"We're going to die." Aijalon concluded. The large crack was easing towards them. Killian was silent through this. They looked up to see the boy from eight and Killian's counterpart. Bianca was cuddled in Aden's arms, and her breathing was shallow.

"Please, Killian, she wants to die with you." Aden shouted across the large crack, and the earth beneath him began to crack.

"Alright." he says.

"Are you crazy bro? We're not letting you leave that quickly." Aijalon says. Killian shakes his head, steps back, and then bolts to the edge. He leaps, and then something tragic happens. It all happened so quickly, so sadly.

Killian was mid-air when Aijalon grabbed his leg. Aijalon let go, and Killian plummeted down into the abyss. Soren went to push Aijalon off, for doing that, but Aijalon grabbed Matsu. The two hurled into the abyss.

"Matsu!" Soren screamed, and Monroe held him back.

"They're dead." she said. As this was happening, the crack was getting larger. Soren and Monroe stepped back, but Aden didn't have that quickly luxury. He pushed Bianca on the floor and fell. Now Bianca was awake, and scrambling away.

"She doesn't have much time left. Her legs are broken, and the burning of the middle of the earth would cause her to die painfully and slowly." Monroe informs Soren. 5 cannons sounded. They had a feeling it was Gander, because he had gone missing from the troop earlier.

"I know." Soren mumbled.

* * *

Chase snapped his head up. He heard the 5 cannons. He was in the trees, jumping from one to another. He had seen the earthquake, but knew it was on the other side of the arena. He was trying to go back to the cornucopia, because he was hungry and had witnessed a wolf die at the hands of a poisoned squirrel. He also noticed the weather had changed. Tremendously. Snow, snow everywhere. Well, his water supply was higher than ever. They hadn't poisoned the snow. He had jumped from the tree to the floor and was trekking along, when he suddenly felt pressure on his right ankle.

"Huh-oomf!" he was dragged to the floor. Apparently, the boy from Thirteen had been camouflaging under the snow. Connor hovered over the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, bring up a very sharp knife.

"Please," Chase began to beg. "Make it quick." Connor gave a small smile, and with accuracy, slit the boys throat. _Boom!_

"Six dead, Four left. One going home." Connor breathed. He began heading for the earthquake. It was the only way to finish off the other four.

* * *

Soren was looking at Monroe, then Bianca, then Monroe, in hysterics. It was the first time during the Games that Monroe had seen him, and he didn't have a grip on the situation. Suddenly, the crunching of snow (when did that get here) alerted them. A heavy man, the boy from Thirteen, was hovering over Bianca. He had this sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry..." he breathed. In one quick movement, he snapped Bianca's neck. Another cannon fired.

"We'll settle this at the Cornucopia." Connor breathed at the two. Soren nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Monroe breathed. Only two things were for sure in her head: Two of them would be dead in the next hour, and the other one will finally go home.

**Capitol P.O.V**

Kylie looked over her plans. Perfect, just, beautiful. In under one hour, the arena had gone from fall to snow. Next would be healthy spring. Couldn't have hypothermic tributes now could we?

"Is everything in order Plutarch?" she asked. He nodded. Millions had bets on that Soren boy, but the other millions of the Capitol population wanted that girl to win. So it was settled: Both shall win, like in the 51st.

"How are we sure the boy from Thirteen won't destroy them?" Plutarch asked.

"I'm positive." Kylie mumbled, and begin messing with controls.

**Back to the Arena**

Soren and Monroe were lightening up the mood on the walk to one (or both) of their imminent deaths.

"What if you have to kill me?" Monroe asks. Soren chuckles.

"I'm not going to kill you. Hear that, I'm not killing her!" he yells at the sky. Monroe nudges him.

"Hush, they'll set something on you for that defiance." she hisses. He smiles at her.

"Soren Sarutobi... smiling? Oh my." she says, in mock devastation. It's his turn to nudge her. The cornucopia comes into view, and the two go silent.

"Let the Games begin." he says, drawing his sword.

_**The Fallen**_

_Aijalon Pryor COD: Earthquake_

_Matsu Takeshima COD: Earthquake_

_Aden Hanran COD: Earthquake_

_Killian Jones COD: Earthquake_

_Bianca Calder COD: Neck snapped by Connor Oleum_

_Chase Keldheart COD: Throat Slit by Connor Oleum_

_Gander Glam COD: Earthquake_

**_The Possibles_**

**Soren Sarutobi, 23 _Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin_**

**Monroe Arkensea, 20 _reyabrego01_**

**Connor Oleum, 23 _Dream of Venice_**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Who should win, Connor or Soren?_**

**_What do you think Kylie has in plan for the one loser?_**

**_Do you want to see the Victory Tour, and the epilouge?_**

**_Answer all of those in the comments, and peace out guys._**


	29. It's Over

**Here we are guys. The end. Not of the entire story (I'm doing a Victory Tour Finale) but of the Games. Five days, shortest Games in history huh. I'm so sad though. I'd like to give a sincere RIP to all the deceased tributes, and a good luck to Soren, Monroe, and Connor. Let the Games truly begin.**

**Soren Sarutobi, 23**

When I look over at Monroe, she's shaking. I press an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." I tell her. She looks at me, and I no longer see the small 20-year-old girl that I met at the Chariots. I see a woman. And a friend. She's grown older, more sophisticated, and I hate to say it: If it weren't for me being alive, I wish she could live. But I have to go home.

"Yeah. Let's go." she says. The boy comes into view, then a loudspeaker comes on.

"Attention tributes. You have faced your fears. Now it's time to face everyone else's. The sole victor must get to the cornucopia, and the other losers will be killed. The sole victor will be rescued from the arena at the top of the Cornucopia. Congratulations, and good luck." Claudius booms. Faced our fears... everyone else... I look around at the Twenty-six wedges. All of them release, the little doors open. Serpents, large serpents drizzle out into the floor. You can hear a howl from one of them. There is a small clicking, and buzzing. Monroe's eyes are wide.

"What- oh." I say. She's pointing at her wedge. Large spiders come out. Trantulas, black widows, house spiders, you name it. Her biggest fears.

"Oh my." I mutter. I grasp the hilt of the sword tighter, and she gets her trident.

A wolf mutt runs at me, and I swear it looks like it's hungry. I stab it quickly in the heart. It yowls, and falls to the ground. The others (who were heading towards Monroe) are coming towards me. Then I hear it. Loud, painful, and it makes me pause for a minute.

"Heath?" I ask the sky. Another scream, this time, female.

"Terry!" I shout. A mutt tackles me to the ground in my moment of weakness.

"Gaah!" I growl, slicing its head. It howls, and bites my arm. I grasp my arm in pain, and the wolf hovers over me, snapping its teeth. Suddenly it falls over with a whimper. I look up to see Monroe, with a cross-bow.

"Your welcome." she says.

"Thanks." I say. Suddenly there is a blinding pain in my leg. A knife is lodged deep into my calf. That Connor boy is standing by a cluster of trees, knives in his hands. He doesn't hover for long though, because a large cobra wraps around his body. He falls to the floor, wrestling with the cobra. I look over, and my heart sinks to my feet. No. No way. Monroe has already reached the cornucopia. Her face has four claw marks on the right cheek. her shirt is ripped, reaveling her undershirt. Same with the thigh of her pants. She is collapsed on the top.

"Attention remaining tributes. There has been a rule change. One female victor, and one male victor will be allowed to live. Soren, Connor, whoever may get to Monroe first will be crowned the male victor of this years Games. Congratulations, and good luck." the gamemaker herself announces. Connor and I lock eyes, and he shakes his head. Dropping all of his items, he begins to bolt.

"What? No!" I shout. I begin to run in too. The pain in my calf still isn's helping. The cornucopia seems to be getter further as I get closer. It takes me awhile to realize that Connor and I are arms length apart. How did that happen?

"I'm sorry Soren, but I have to win." he mutters. He reaches out and with all his might, pushes me to the ground. I fall, roll, and scab a few things. I wrestle back to my feet. When I catch up to Connor again, I grab his collar. I push him behind me, and he falls. I begin to propel my legs faster. My side is aching, and so are my legs, but I'm so close. I see Monroe in view, reaching out her hand.

"Come on Soren! You can do it!" she shouts. I reach forward to grab her hand, but am pulled back. She screams in frustration, and a fist collides with my nose. The mutts and fears are gathering, but Connor is busy worrying about beating to a pulp. I clock him in his jaw, and he digs a knee into my stomach. I look behind him to see a shadow. Someone's biggest fear, was death itself. I smile, and blood dribbles from my cracked lip, and my mouth.

"Hey Connor, guess what? I'm going to win." I say.

"Don't be so sure." he hisses. Death is closer now, and lays his hand on Connor .

"Time to go Connor." it whispers hoarsely. Connor doesn't turn around in time. His body goes limp. I scramble up and limp to the Cornucopia. Monroe pulls me up, and hugs me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victors of the 75th annual Quarter Quell: Monroe Arkensea and Soren Sarutobi." Claudius announces. Connor's cannon sounds, and our trumpets blow too. You can hear the defeaning cheering in the Capitol. Monroe cries into my shoulder.

"We did it Soren." she mutters. I feel like I have the little sister I never had.

"Yeah, we did it." I say. Monroe looks at me and says something. But I can't hear her over the hovercraft.

**Monroe Arkensea, 20**

"Soren, you're the big brother I have always wanted." I say to him, and he shakes his head. We're lifted on to hovercraft, and I turn around.

"Precious!" Marigold says.

"Baby doll!" Finnick exclaims. The team engulfs me in a hug and I cry.

"You won, you really won. We were working with District 2 through it all. You made us really proud." Finnick says.

"You and Soren are all anyone's talking about. They're going to ship you as long-lost brother and sister. But I know the truth!" Mari says, bopping my nose.

"Get me a sedative. She needs to get those scars removed." a doctor says suddenly. Where did he come from? They inject the liquid into my arm.

"Keep... the one on... my thigh..." I breathe, before falling asleep in Finnick's arms.

**There it is. The Victors of the 3rd Annual Quarter Quell: Monroe Arkensea and Soren Sarutobi. Congratulations to those that submitted these two tributes. It's not entirely over... I still have Epilogue parts I, II, III, IV (I think that's four, I never learned Roman Numerals...) anyways, it's over. We have come a long way my friends. Goodbye, for now my friends.**


	30. Finally

**I'm just going to do the ending epilogue because this SYOT totally slipped my mind and now I have a ton of other unfinished projects. To name them:**

**-Run (A Hayffie Story)**

**-A 2424 collab.**

**-A ton of requested one-shots. **

**-An OC/Haymitch/Finnick romance story that I'VE YET to gain ideas for.**

**So we've come a long way. This is the end.**

**Monroe Arkensea**

"Now to present plaques to all of our Quell victors."

"First Quarter Quell Victor: Magdalena Orion." Mags smiles and hobbles on to the large capitol stage. Everyone cheers and chants her name.

"Second Quarter Quell Victor: Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch walks stoicly on stage, and gives a small wave. He takes a seat next to Mags.

"Last but not least, this year's victors and quarter quell winners: Soren Sarutobi and Monroe Arkensea." Soren grabs my hand, and we walk on stage. We did it. Gone through hell and back, a whole victory tour, and now we accept our plaques.

"As a reward, their districts each will receive three years of parcel day. And their family's will be allowed to stay in Victors Village even after they've moved on, gaining their Victor pension also." Claudius Templesmith yells out over to the thunderous crowd. Soren raises our hands in victory, and I gulp. The Victory Banquet is over. I now have my appointment.

I don't have to say anything, for Finnick to comfort me.

"District Four produces the second most prettiest people in Panem. It's natural for all of our Victors. We're here when you need us." I nod solemnly. We arrive at a fancy hotel, and he sighs.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I mutter. He kisses my hand and I exit the car. Tight black pants, a red corset with dark red lips. My blonde hair falling in ringlets.

"The second most prettiest people in Panem." I repeat. I walk up to the assigned room number, and knock. The man who swings open the door is none other than Soren's mentor, Brutus Candet.

I cannot simply explain how filthy I felt after that appointment. I didn't need Brutus slandering my name on front of Soren and his family. That's the last thing I wanted. And Brutus... I can understand why they call him that. He had left bruises on my unblemished skin, called me unspeakable names, and abused me for three hours straight. When he was done, he beat me until blood dribbled down my lip. Then, with a final kick, it was over. I wake up in the hotel, with Finnick and the older mentor from twelve... Haymitch I think, hovering over me.

"Help... me..." I beg.

"Shh, Shh okay. I got you. Haymitch get the door would you." Finnick instructs. He lifts me into his arms and I scream out in pure pain.

"Her right arm is broken. And her ankle is twisted. What sick fuck would do this?" a female voice, I catch a glimpse of dark hair and hate-filled grey eyes.

"Well Kat, we're going to find that out and handle it. Take down your motherly guard sweetheart. She's okay now." Haymitch says. Everything goes black from there.

I wake up in a hospital room.

"Finnick. Sam. Haymitch. Someone." I croak, my voice raspy and throat raw from under use.

"I'm here." Sam's voice says.

"Where's the others?"

"Haymitch and Finnick went out to... handle Brutus." She says.

"Does it... does it ever get better?" I ask. I hear her sigh, and a soft sob emits from her. She's crying.

"No. It doesn't get better. But you get used to it. It's a bit easier to choke down. A bit easier. But never better." She says. I nod my head.

"Get some rest. " And without a second telling, I fade back into darkness, letting nightmares, corpses and Brutus consume my mind.

**Soren Sarutobi**

I watch in pure awe as Teru walks down the aisle, in a long elegant white wedding dress. It has pearls around her waist, dipping down into a corset shape. The upper part is covered in rhinestones, and glitter. The lower part consists of a silk skirt, going around her in waves.

Holden walks her down the aisle, a smile broad on his face.

"Who gives away this woman to this man?" the minister asks.

"I do." He grins.

"Very well. Please join hands," me pauses for us to do so. "Repeat after me. I, Teru Baiton take Soren Sarutobi, to have and to hold, to cherish and keep, til death do us part."

"I, Teru Baiton take Soren Sarutobi, to have and to hold, to cherish and keep, til death do us part."

"And Soren." He says.

"I Soren Sarutobi, take Teru Baiton, top have and to hold, to cherish and to keep, 'til death do us part." I say. I wish Monroe could have been here, but she's in some Capitol hospital.

"The rings." The minister says. Teru's nephew steps forward. After the exchanging of the rings, Teri looks at me.

"Instead of the exchanging of vows, we are going to do the District Two tradition. The couple are going to be changed together for the rest of the day, and they will cook their first meal in their new home as well." the minister says.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife." He says. Teru's sister chains my ankle, and Heath chains her.

It's official. Teru and I are bonded by life.

**Sorry if this chapter want the best. Thanks for the patience guys, you've been awesome.**


End file.
